AMG! Winter Tales 2018 : Fusion fun
by HotelKatz
Summary: The sequel to AMG : Winter Tales 2017. Will involve a variety of possible fusions.
1. Hildsuz

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

This chapter was rewritten by zeroIQ. I wrote the original version, but they did an amazing job on re-writing it

-oOoOoOo-

XXX

While watching her soaps, Urd heard a knock at the door. She get up, grumbling, "Better be worth it…"

After opening the door, Urd was greeted by an unusual sight.

Standing in front of her was a curvaceous bronze skinned goddess with peculiar, two-tone hair that started as a teal hue, and became almost platinum blonde towards their end. More so, two pair of winglets were attached to the sides of her head, with those on the left side being black, and the others white. That actually reminded Urd her own angel, and the woman standing in front of her, even had mismatching eyes, with the right being purple, and the other a greenish-teal hue. After a few moments of stunned silence, Urd said, "Alright… Whoever you are, it's kinda late for halloween. If you're Hild, that's a pretty bad Ansuz impression. If you're Ansuz, try wearing less clothes to look like Hild. Although… those actually look real."

"I'm both of them, Urd-chan! You can call me Mom and it won't result in you becoming a demon!" The person said with a look of bemusement. She even followed her daughter's gaze and grinned slightly, sticking out her chest a bit, to point out that they were of the same caliber. Actually, the only reason why Urd didn't assume that she stuffed her dress, was the fact that it featured a deep neckline, just like Hild's favorite dress. This one just had less bling to it, as well as it barely reached past her knees, since her goddess half preferred something a bit more easy to move in.

"Who… Who are you?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm the combined form of Hild and Ansuz. A fusion, if you will. So, call you call me Hildsuz," The person answered with a slight bow. And though she imitated Ansuz's properness, there was a hint of mischief in her voice, as well as one of Hild's worst traits: being easily distracted. The moment she caught sight of Keiichi peering into the hallway, she bypassed Urd, and approached him. "I'm glad that you're here, Keiichi. I've been meaning to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter, Belldandy."

Hildsuz's playful expression turned serious as she neared the surprised Keiichi, who still had no idea what was really going on here. Sure, he did manage to overhear what this… Hildsuz lady said to Urd, but it was all crazy talk as far as he was concerned. But with her advancing towards him, Keiichi began to back off until he hit a wall. Hildsuz didn't stop there though, and got close until she was standing right in front of Keiichi, her large bosom squished against his chest.

"While a part of me did antagonise both you and Belldandy, Hild did care about the two of you in her own way. So, I will admit I may be a bit of a hypocrite. But that's getting off track," Hildsuz said, looking away for a moment. She then looked Keiichi in the eyes, scaring him into pausing his breath. Hildsuz said, "I was really looking forward to see how different things would be now that you two are married…. But!… You guys are acting as if nothing much changed between you! Now, I didn't marry my daughter so that she's still practically single!"

"Woah-woah-woah! Hold on a second!" Protested Keiichi. "That's not true! We're doing a lot more things together now! Bell even moved to my room, too!"

"Yes, but you're still sleeping on separate beds." Hildsuz countered without even missing a beat. "And don't bother asking how I know. As your mother-in-law, it's something that I just do."

"B-But!… Our futons are practically touching!" Pleaded Keiichi, while sweat trickled down his brow.

"Close, but no cigar mister! First thing tomorrow, you're buying a double futon for the two of you." Hildsuz said, poking him on the nose. "And no excuses! You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Frantically nodded Keiichi, not wanting to annoy his mother-in-law. Especially when she was fused with Hild of all demonesses. Apparently that reply satisfied Hildsuz, and thus she backed off, allowing Keiichi to breathe once more.

Still, the whole scene also impressed Urd, who did actually try to get him do the same thing, but without much success. "Okay, that was fast. I've been trying forever to get them to act like a proper couple, but… When do they even listen to me?"

On a whim, Hildsuz said, "Speaking of couples… When do you plan to get married, Urd? Or at least get in some kind of relationship? I'd even be glad if it was Mara. Sure, doing a Reverse Hikaru Genji plan with that boy… Hm, what was his name, again? Oh right, Shohei! Sure, he was a bit young, but what's a decade or two to us immortals? Then again, is it that you don't want to pick between them? In that case, how about getting them both? Although, that might be somewhat unbalanced, with having a demoness and a mortal as members of your harem. Oh, I know! Just propose to Peorth, and you'll have the perfect mix of Earth, Heaven and Hell!"

Urd looked horrified for a few moments before she practically teleported to a nearby doorway and said, "You know what, Keiichi? As you sister-in-law, I need to help you pick a futon for you and Bell!" Turning to the disgruntled Hildsuz, the half goddess offered her a quick wave. "I'd love to chat with you, but… I need to review designs for Keiichi's futon. So, see you later!" And with that, Urd ran for her room and barricade the door.

Hildsuz shook her head as she made an attempt to several 'tsk' noises before she said over the sound of Urd's incessant hammering in the background. "Oh, that girl. When is she going to grow up?…I don't believe she literally decided to barricade the door."

Not wanting to get into any more trouble with Hildsuz, Keiichi tried to change the subject to something that hopefully didn't involve him or Urd. "So… if you're Hild and Ansuz fused together, does this mean that you're married to Tyr?"

Clasping her hands together, Hildsuz actually floated towards Keiichi, and cheerfully said, "Oh, yes! You have no idea how happy Hild was to realize that the curse that prevents her from meeting Tyr ever again, doesn't work if she fuses with another person. And not only that, but with me being a goddess, we don't have to go through the Gate again! Sure, there's a number of entities who think I'm cheating, but I don't care! I came up with a good plan, and by all means, I'll make the best of it! I'm going to be so busy with Tyr, that I'll make all those critics eat their words!" Curiously enough, Hildsuz's wings seemed to start flapping when she began to talk about her husband. Or paramour, since some still wished to complain about her claims of still being the Daitenkaicho's wife. "Oh, you should've just seen his smile when he met me! He was so happy! Well… at least once he got over the whole confusion and all that."

She paused, when it was becoming apparent that she was getting into details that clearly wasn't Keiichi's business. After all, it was her role as his mother-in-law to learn about her daughter's love life, not the other way around. And even then… Hildsuz wasn't sure that an innocent boy like Keiichi could handle the spicy details of her reunion with Tyr, and the subsequent rekindling of their relationship. Sure, thanks to being partly Ansuz, the half goddess was technically married to Tyr, so, there was nothing wrong to act like his legal wife. Regaining her composure, Hildsuz said. "Well, there are still some issues that need to be ironed out, but for the most part, I can handle being the Daimakaichou and the Inter-species Romance Trial Officer for Heaven. It's not even a challenge for me, especially when I can leave two avatars of myself on each realm to monitor things in my absence. And while there are still certain times when I have to jump between realms, for the most part, I've got things under control." She then looked at Keiichi and asked, "But enough of that. Now, where were we?"

Before Keiichi could say anything, Belldandy walked in to find out who their visitor was, and simply stared. It actually took her a good couple of seconds to figure out who, or rather what, she was looking at, since the familiarity was still there, yet… barely. In the meantime, Keiichi managed to tiptoe towards their room, as he felt that it was safer for everyone involved if he was out of Hildsuz's reach. At least, as long as Belldandy was around.

Meanwhile, Belldandy finally decided to speak up, since the other woman remained quiet. "Mother? Is that really you? How?… Why did you do this?"

For a moment Hildsuz kept a neutral expression while she stared at Belldandy, and then tilted her head ever so slightly. "You mean, why did I fuse with Hild? How should I say this?… Well, let's assume that you and Keiichi were separated, and the only way of meeting him ever again was by fusing with someone else. Would you do it?"

"I suppose, I would've done the same." Belldandy scratched her chin, as she clearly saw what Hildsuz was going for, even though she still found the concept hard to accept. "Still, do you really think it's for the best? There's definitely going to be protests about you becoming the Daitenkaicho's wife."

"That may be. But at the same time, it's pointless. Thanks to my goddess side, I'm already Tyr's wife. And not matter how much some wish to complain, that won't change that fact." Hotly stated Hidsuz, before she sighed and tried to calm down a bit. "Look, I won't pretend that it's going to be easy. But, I don't have any other options. This is the only way I found that me and Tyr can be together, and while I'm not sure for exactly how long the fusion will hold, I'm fairly certain that we have a couple of decades at the very least. In the meantime, you can call me Hildsuz, or mother if you want. After all, I'm indeed your biological mother, even if I look like this."

Truth to be told, Belldandy had more than enough reasons to find this setup weird. Having her and Urd's mothers fused together, was bound to create all sorts of problems, since unlike Urd this Hildsuz wasn't a naturally born hybrid. So, even if their fusion proved stable, her internal conflict might be way more severe than anything Urd experiences on a daily basis. Still, Belldandy understood her position more than most others, and offered Hildsuz a slow nod. "I believe that I'd rather call you mother. It's only fitting, after all."

"Excellent! Finally, someone who's happy to call me that, without any convincing!" Cooed Hildsuz, and started walking towards her. However, before she could offer her a hug for being a good girl, Hildsuz saw Belldandy raise a finger, and stare back at her with a stern expression.

"As much as I don't want to say this… Before you're welcomed here, you need to agree to one rule." Warned Belldandy, causing her mother to raise an eyebrow in response.

The half goddess was genuinely caught off guard, as this was more like Urd's attitude than Bell's. "And that is?"

"I might be overthinking about this, but a while ago, Hild did ask me for something. And that turned out to be Keiichi. So, by no means you're going to make a pass on my husband, or you've got no place in my house!" Although Belldandy never lost her tempter, or forgot her manners while saying this, it was pretty obvious by the strictness in her voice that this rule was absolute. By no means she expected anything less than Hildsuz's full compliance, even if the half demoness didn't initially seem happy to be told what to do, or not in this case.

For someone created from the fusion of the most powerful women of their respective realms, Hildsuz found it amusing that a mere goddess had the nerve to tell her what to do. On the other hand, as Belldandy's mother it was great to see her act so aggressively when it came to defending her honor, even if meant that she wasn't going to have as much fun teasing Keiichi as she initially intended. "You sure drive a hard bargain! Actually, consider yourself lucky that you're my daughter, or I would've never stood for this insolence!"

"That's quite correct, mother." Replied Belldandy with the sweetest smile on her face. Just by looking at her, she was this brilliant example of pleasantness and kindness, that no one would even suspect of pulling off something like a genuine threat. "It's only because of the bond we share, that I haven't already called father, and have a nice, long discussion about your fidelity."

"You wouldn't dare!" Gasped Hildsuz, in a genuine display of shock. It was one thing to get a fair warning from Belldandy, and a totally different matter when that turned into an outright threat. One that even involved Tyr, nonetheless!

"Want to try me?" Countered the goddess, even though her resolve started to falter under Hildsuz's intense stare. Part of her wondered if she went too far, and overreacted to what was in fact mere speculation. After all, this wasn't Hild she was talking to, and therefore intended to behave to begin with. Only for her to go ahead and throw such vile accusations at her own mother.

However, before Belldandy could apologize for her rudeness, Hildsuz caught her in a fierce glomp, shoving her face against her ample bosom. "That's my girl! It took you awhile, but you finally learned not to take crap from anyone! Good for you, Bell! Mama's so proud!"

"Mphh!" Protested Belldandy, even though it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it sound like.

"Sheesh! What's up with this noise, all of sudden?" Asked Skuld, as she entered the corridor. She just came out of her room, where she's been working on her latest project, and while she could vaguely recognize the voice of the woman Belldandy was talking to. However, as soon as she caught sight of the bronze skinned half demoness that was giving her Big sister a sample of marshmallow hell… Skuld came to a stop and stared. "I dunno what's happening, but I want no part in it."

"Skuld-chan!" Squealed Hidsuz, as she let go of Belldandy, who immediately tried to catch her breath, and went for her youngest daughter. "Come give your mama a big hug!"

"Stupid Urd, I hope this isn't your doing!" Screamed Skuld in the general direction of her eldest sister's room, only to get a muffled 'nope' from her.

Before the little goddess could manage to make a run for it, Hildsuz moved in and cut off her escape route. And despite her protests, the half goddess proceeded to glomp her, just like she did with Belldandy moments earlier.

XXX

By the time everyone got to the living room, the whole household was starting to get used to Hildsuz's presence. After all, weird incidents were almost a regular occurance in this place, so, almost everyone had developed some immunity to such bizarreness. Even Skuld, who felt the most annoyed by this arrangement, found herself sitting next to her mother. At least once Hildsuz agreed not to glomp her without warning.

"Uno!" Declared the smirking half goddess, causing her youngest daughter to glare daggers at her. The oldest one, and fellow half goddess, simply watched in apathy, given how badly she and Skuld were losing at the time being.

"Pass..." Grumbled Skuld, only for her mother to laugh at her.

"You can't pass this many times, Skuld-chan… Come on, don't be a sore loser." Prompted Hildsuz, and then glanced in Urd's direction. "And you too, Urd-chan! What's with that face? You should be able to pull it off, being Tyr's daughter and all."

"For the second time… what does my father has to do with any of this? You're too damn lucky, and now you're cheating on top of it, too!"

Hildsuz merely fanned herself with her cards, and tried to feign ignorance. After all, while she didn't outright cheat, she sure influenced her luck with a special spell that allowed her to get the best cards. "Such accusations! Do you have the evidence to prove that?"

Before Urd could offer a reply, Keiichi's startled cry caused everyone to turn and look at him. Apparently, a certain brunette goddess decided to drop by at that moment, and even picked the worst teleportation vector. In other words, Keiichi found himself pinned between the hard floor, and a scantily clad goddess that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oof!… Peorth? Where did you come from?" Despite wanting to get her off him, Keiichi wasn't even sure where to touch in order to get a hold of her. At least, not without running the risk of accidentally touching anything too sensitive.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I've brought some important papers for… Hildsuz-sama to… sign." Peorth wasted no time, and rushed to her feet. Then, she turned around to properly face Hildsuz who sat opposite of Keiichi -even though he wasn't taking part in the game of Uno that was going on, and offered her an awkward bow. It was quite strange for her to show respect to someone that was partially Hild, and yet no matter how crazy it sounded, this was the case right now. Finally, she reached into the keyhole cutout of her bikini top, and retrieved a rolled up stack of documents that she gracefully offered to Hildsuz.

"Let me see..." The half goddess quickly scanned the documents with her eyes, and within seconds, it was obvious that those were part of the paperwork she needed to sign for getting a goddess' license. "Oh… that's still a thing? I thought I made it clear that I'm also Ansuz, and don't need to sign for those."

"Unfortunately, that's not exactly optional," said Peorth in an effort to convince her to do as she's being asked. After all, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, if Hildsuz decided that she doesn't want to cooperate. Still, thankfully enough, the rose goddess could breathe a sigh of relief when the half goddess formed a dark quill and began to sign those papers.

Still, Hildsuz couldn't help but notice Keiichi's embarrassed expression, and following his gaze it was easy for her to realize that Peorth's ample assets were in his direct line of sight. And the only reason why a catastrophe has yet to happen, was that Belldandy was too busy checking Keiichi for any signs of injury. "Peorth… come closer."

The goddess seemed curious, and even apprehensive as to what Hildsuz wanted from her. But given the fact that she was technically her boss, she couldn't do anything. "Yes, Hildsuz-sama?"

"Do me a favor dear, and avoid teasing my son-in-law, will you?" With a grin that was only getting bigger, Hildsuz carried on. "But if you must, then remember that some others here might enjoy the teasing, too. For instance..."

Peorth's cheeks began to turn red as Hildsuz leaned agains her, and whispered a couple of words in her ear. The goddess then glanced over at Urd's direction, and visibly blushed, before she averted her gaze.

That caught Urd's attention, causing her to glance between her smirking mother, and the furiously blushing Peorth, who plopped down next to Hildsuz. And while that averted the crisis, as Belldandy failed to notice what took place across the table, it was slowly turning into another crisis for her. A much more personal one at that. "Mom! What did you tell her?!"

"Aww! You called me, mom!" Squealed Hildsuz, only to further annoy her daughter.

"Don't you dare change the subject! I've asked you a question! Do you hear me?!"

Meanwhile, just across the table, Keiichi shared a look with Belldandy, before they sighed at the same time. "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning..." said Keiichi, to which Belldandy agreed.

"Yes. Although… it wouldn't be bad if sister gets a girlfriend out of this."

"Hey! I'm not getting anything!" Complained Urd, and quite vocally, too. "Do you hear me?" She added, as she stared in her mother's direction, only to turn her head further to look at her little sister. "And you! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Too bad, Skuld was not only ignoring Urd as she kept on laughing, but she and Hildsuz were now competing each other on who could laugh louder than the other.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

And so is another one of my Winter holiday specials.

This is rated M because of some scenes that will be occuring in later chapters.


	2. Hildandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had just left his room when Urd grabbed his arm. He asked, "Urd? What gives?"

"I came to warn you that something happened to Belldandy. Something I hope is temporary," Urd said. The worried tone in her voice fully woke up Keiichi.

"What happened and what can I do to help?" Keiichi asked.

"There's nothing you can do, except refuse her advances. Hild…" Urd said, looking away for a moment to consider her next words. "Hild fused with Belldandy."

Keiichi's next utterance was a flat, 'What."

"I'm not sure how, but they did fuse. They're currently in the kitchen, making breakfast. I don't think it's laced with anything, as that would probably make Belldandy unfuse with rage. But I do think she'll probably be more seductive towards you," Urd said looking Keiichi in the eyes. "So I know this sounds wrong coming from my mouth, but refuse her advances."

"Urd… did… did you accidentally drink one of your experimental potions again? Do I have to follow you to the toilet and hold your hair in a few moments?" Keiichi asked with genuine concern.

Urd glared at him before letting Keiichi go. She said, "Y'know what? Go see for yourself."

Urd stomped off, annoyed that her warning fell on disbelieving ears. Keiichi shrugged before he headed to the kitchen, where he saw Urd wasn't lying.

There, at the stove, was someone who was intently cooking. Their hair was long and wild-ish-looking like Hild's, yet had the four hair antenna the belonged Belldandy. They were light brown at the roots, yet platinum at the ends. The skin color was a light tan color. The figure was definitely more curvy than Belldandy's and narrow beating out Hild's figure. She wore a black jacket and a red dress.

"Who.. Who are you?" Keiichi asked, getting the woman's attention.

She turned around and Keiichi saw her face. Her right eye was was Belldandy-blue, while her left eye was Hild-purple. The facial mark on the forehead was a diamond, while the ones on the cheeks were five-pointed star. All the facial marks were purple. The expression on her face seemed to be gentle like Belldandy, yet promising mischief like Hild's.

With a very pleasant voice, she said, "Why, I'm Hildandy, Keiichi!"

Keiichi blinked before he said,"So Urd was right… Hild, why did you merge with Belldandy?"

"Total accident. I blame Mara, as she was trying to ruin things by trying to merge you with Skuld with a potion she had someone craft for her," Hildandy said as she turned back towards the oven. "Is there anything in particular that you'd like for breakfast?"

"N-no... " Keiichi said as he slowly sat down. "But is there any way you can unfuse?"

After a few moments, Hildandy said, "I did try, when I first came into being. I'd rather not talk about it, as it was painful… in a bad way. I guess Mara put in a few safeguards. So Urd is looking into it, as well as a few potionbrewers under Hild's command. I… suspect it will take longer than expected. Egos, you know?"

"Oh… Okay," Keiichi replied as Hildandy began to dole out breakfast to several plates.

"And here is your breakfast," Hildandy cheerfully said as she knelt down besides Keiichi and placed a tray of several plates of food in front of him. "Urd's in her room doing who-knows-what and Skuld's passed out from working 16 hours on a new upgrade for one of her cheerful robots. I'll be back soon, so please wait for me!"

Taking two full trays, Hildandy walked out of the room with a nice sway in her hips that caught Keiichi's attention. Within a few moments, she returned and picked up a tray of food for herself. After she sat down, both Hildandy and Keiichi said, "Itadakimasu."

Keiichi wasn't sure to be surprised or not by the fact that the food was actually just as delicious as Belldandy's.

"So you and Belldandy have a day off. Any plans for the day?" Hildandy asked before taking a bite.

"Not really. Just gonna study for my finals and check motorcycle part magazines. My beemer's doing well, but I'd like to have ideas for my dream bike," Keiichi answered. Hildandy's eyes gleamed for a moment. "I'm not sure I like that look on your face, but I at least know Urd got it from Hild, now."

"I promise that it's nothing that will put you or Belldandy in any harm, either physical or in terms of pride," Hldandy said with a gentle smile. "You can trust me on that, as I am bound by certain laws of being a Goddess first class. I cannot lie. Some things can't be overcome so easily, even with having a part of the Daimakaichō."

Keiichi wanted to argue, but Hildandy did have the same disarming smile that Belldandy had. "...Alright, I believe you, but at least tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to help you with putting your dream bike together," Hildandy calmly replied as she took another bite.

"There's no need. Designing the parts, working to have them made, and then putting them together by hand is better than asking you to make them in a snap," Keiichi said as he began to a snap of her fingers, Hildandy created a stack of papers. Keiichi asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, a few of those papers are a list of what people who will make excellent custom parts for a motorcycle for either cheap, but a long time, or expensive but quick. Another page takes into account of how long you'll have to work to get all the parts, based on the current economy and the currently projected inflation," Hildandy said in a flat tone as Keiichi picked up some papers .

"...Yikes!" Keiichi uttered as he looked the paper over. "I'm… I'm sure that I can get these parts much sooner if I work with Chihiro on a few extra special projects…"

"Possibly. There's also the risk that she might run into some hard times Then either she'll go bankrupt or some big corporation might buy her store up. In the latter, you might be able to suggest your dream bike design to an in-company committee and hope it goes through unchanged, but chances are that some advisors will change it, maybe to the point where it barely resembles your bike. Depending on the contract you sign with them, any vehicles you design while you work with the company would belong to them, even if you never planned on selling it. Contracts are a real…" Hildandy paused, as if there was a conflict within her. "... Problem like that when greed is involved."

Not wanting to look at the papers at the moment, Keiichi put them down, began to eat again, and asked, "Just why do you want to help me? What do you get out of this if I let you make the parts?"

After putting her chopsticks down and wiping her mouth, Hildandy answered as she gestured her hand towards Keiichi, "I'm merely trying to leave my mark on the world by pushing you to make your mark. You're very important to me because both my parts are very interested in you, as well as my own growing interest in you."

She then brought her hand close to her and looked at it in a slightly mournful way, "But neither of them really understood just how short time can feel. I might not be mortal, but I doubt someone like me would ever come around again after I unfuse. You understand that in a way, right?"

She then looked at Keiichi with a bright smile. "So... let's get cracking on that bike. Let's leave a mark in Motorcycle history that let's the future know that Keiichi Morisato was here. Let it show just how much Motorcycles were an important part of your life!"

Keiichi smiled a little bit, thought it seemed a bit... forced. Hildandy noticed this and said, "But don't make that decision right away. Give it a day or two."

With that, the two began to eat in silence.

When they were done, the two said, "Gochisosama."

"I shall go shop for a few things for around the house. We're running low on shampoo, soap, toilet paper, and some snacks for Urd and Skuld," Hildandy said as she took the trays and brought them to the sink.

"Oh? Need any help?" Keiichi asked.

"As much as I'd like it, I'll have to refuse. You got asked if you were cheating on Belldandy when Peorth and Urd hung around you when she was nowhere in sight. I'd rather not trouble you like that," Hildandy answered as she quickly began to clean the dishes. "Besides, You need the time to consider my offer. If you were worried about it costing you, I told you the price, that I'd be leaving my mark along with yours."

"Oh… Okay…" Keiichi muttered. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I'll be near the phone, if you need me."

He stood up as he said, "But promise me that you wouldn't do anything that Belldandy wouldn't want to, Hildandy."

" I promise that I will only do what Belldandy desires to do, Keiichi," Hildandy said with a smile at Keiichi as he left the room.

-o-

Hildandy was on her way to the marketplace when a familiar expensive car rolled up beside her.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you walking about without someone like me beside her?" Aoshima asked.

-o-

In Hildandy's mind, a part of Hildandy quickly searched about Belldandy's thoughts. She soon found three thoughts. One thought was the memories of the time Aoshima took Belldandy to a love hotel, another thought was how annoyed Belldandy was with Aoshima for getting in the way when she tried to be with Keiichi, and a third thought was a heavily buried desire to punish him with magic.

"Not quite lucky sevens at a slot machine, but it'll do," Hildandy said as she put the three thoughts at the forefront.

-o-

"Well, I suppose I could do with a bit of an escort, as I am a bit new around here. Do you know any place that's fun around here?" Hildandy replied.

Aoshima grinned as he opened the passenger side door, saying, "Then come on in. I know a place where we can have a lot of fun."

So Hildandy got into the car and close the door. As expected, Aoshima took her to a love hotel. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Hildandy. As she got out, Aoshima grinned as he took in the sight of her swaying hips as she stood up and walked past him.

"Let's go in together, shall we?" Aoshima asked. Hildandy nodded. When they walked into the love hotel, Aoshima was surprised to see that the receptionist was disgusted and furious with him. "What?"

"A child? You… brought a child here?" The receptionist asked with such fury that Aoshima stepped back.

"She is not a child, she's an adu…" Aoshima said as he gestured to Hildandy and looked at her.

Instead of an adult woman, there stood an eleven year old Hildandy said, "He said he would show me a lot of fun here."

After opening and closing his mouth a few times, Aoshima looked at the female receptionist. She brought out a baseball bat, so Aoshima ran. He ran in and out of alleys until he stopped a few blocks away and hid behind a dumpster.

As Aoshima tried to regain his breath, he heard a familiar voice above say, "Well, that was fun."

Looking up, Aoshima saw an adult Hildandy, standing on the side of a building. He asked, "What…. Are you?"

"Oh, a beautiful woman who has wanted to do that to someone like you," Hildandy said. She pointed a finger at him as she added, "As well as this!"

A light burst forth from her finger and struck Aoshima in the crotch.

In a panic, he opened his pants and looked.

To his horror, his dick shrunk until it was barely bigger than a noodle. He looked up at Hildandy in despair as he asked, "What have you done?"

"Oh, think of it as gentlemen's reinforcement. Treat women decently and you'll back to your normal size. Relapse and back to being a noodle-dick!" Hildandy said with a chuckle.

"That's… You're… What… It's not your place to punish me! I'll get my revenge!" Aoshima shrieked as he put back on his pants.

"Try it. See who believes you. See if I'll punish you for trying to get revenge on me or for trying to ruin my privacy," Hildandy cooed as she turned around and walked up the building.

Aoshima hit the dumpster with his fist before he walked out of the alley, trying to think of a way to get his car without the love hotel receptionist attacking him or getting arrested.

-o-

Some time later, Hildandy walked back into the Temple with a load of groceries. Keiichi had waited near the front door and took the groceries, allowing Hildandy to take off her shoes.

He asked, "So did everything go well, Hildandy?"

"As I promised, I only did as Belldandy desired," Hildandy answered with a smile.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Aoshima's punishments were thought up by the Goddess Relief Office forum's Imaginos1892 (who thought up the tiny pecker one), and Vanagandr ( who thought up the child one).

Vanagandr was also the one to create Hildandy's appearance and even created a picture of her.

Ceroxon was the one to think Hildandy up, though their version was more… S&M, but only with Keiichi.

Imaginos1892 thought the scene in the alley ended way too easily and wrote a poissble alternative. Worldbringer of Joseun thought Imaginos1892's Hildandy was a bit too OoC compared to the rest of the chapter. So they wrote their version. So I included both as Omakes!

-o-

Here's Imaginos1892's version

HildDandy turned away from the seething playboy with a sinister, gloating chuckle.

That was more than Aoshima could take. "I'll get you for this, you bitch! You haven't heard the last of Toshiyuki Aoshima! I'll see you—"

HildDandy spun around with inhuman speed. Her right eye lit up with blue fire, while her left eye blazed an even brighter red. She spread her arms out, raising her hands to about eye-level, palms-up, fingers partly open. A ball of searing plasma gathered over each hand, and lightning arced between them, sputtering and crackling. Stray sparks snapped about in every direction. Her voice rang out, almost entirely Hild's, thunderous and beautiful, charged with all the scorn and hauteur of the Empress of Hell, who'd destroyed every enemy, crushed all opposition, triumphed over all of her rivals for three hundred thousand years. "You want a piece of ME, monkey-boy? Come get some!"

Aoshima screamed, stumbled back and fell on his ass. He scrabbled back into the corner between wall and dumpster and, unable to retreat any farther from that terrifying apparition, fainted.

She glared down at the pitiful wretch for a few seconds, then snuffed out the plasma balls and chuckled. "Maybe I overdid it, just a bit?" she said in a voice that was mostly Belldandy's. Then she consulted her Hild memories, shook her head and observed, "Naaah, I had to deal with assholes like that all the time, back home. You have to be…firm. Put 'em in their place, or they'll never stop annoying you."

She looked up and down the alley, but nobody seemed interested in investigating the brief disturbance. With equal parts of Belldandy's and Hild's voices she said cheerily, "Time to go. Wouldn't want Keiichi to worry because I took too long to do the shopping."

-o-

And here is Worldbringer of Joseun's version.

"That's... You're... What... It's not your place to punish me! I'll get my revenge!" Aoshima shrieked as he put back on his pants.

"Try it. See who believes you. See if I'll punish you for trying to get revenge on me or for trying to ruin my privacy," Hildandy cooed as she turned around and walked up the building.

"I'll get you for this!" He yelled, shaking his fist at the woman two stories above him. "My lawyers will get you!"

Hildandy stopped and turned around.

"Your lawyers?" She laughed. "And who will you tell them to sue? You didn't ask for my name! And I choose not to give it. I only have to tell the truth, not answer every question.

"Besides, my lawyers are better. It will just cost you money and bring negative publicity to yourself and your company, costing your employees their job. And then I will punish you even further," she added with a glare at the man below her before she whirled around and flew up past the top of the building.

Aoshima hit the dumpster with his fist, wincing as the pain traveled up his arm to his brain, before he walked out of the alley, trying to think of a way to get his car without the love hotel receptionist attacking him or getting arrested.

But he will get her! He will get that woman who dared to judge him, who arrogantly presumed to emasculate him! He'll get his revenge or his name is not Toshiyuki Aoshima!


	3. Maradandy 1

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

With a evil smile on her face, Mara bellowed,"Hah! Don't waste your breath dear! After all, I have the Demons CD now!"

Eldritch energy came forth from both the demons CD and the Gods Cd, crashing against each other, forming a vortex.

Keiichi, Urd, and Sayoko held onto some nearby poles… though, Urd found Keiichi's panicked face amusing.

However, before Urd could comment, she, Belldandy, and Mara hear a familiar tone. One that signified something that they all dreaded.

An unexpected update.

A see-through board appeared in front of the goddesses and sole demon. The board read slightly different for the alignment, though. It read, "We, the system management of Yggdrassil/Nidhogg, apologize for the inconvenience but an unscheduled update will be beginning shortly. Please power off all spells and prepare your back-up power source. We thank you for your understanding and hope you have a pleasant day."

The boards vanished. As she tried to shut off her own sealing spell, Mara yelled, "Belldandy! Shut off your spell!"

As Belldandy tried to do as Mara demanded, the goddess replied, "I can't! It won't respond! What about your spell?!"

"I've been trying to, you-Woah-woahwoah! Someone save me!" Mara cried out as she was dragged towards the vortex. "I can't even let go of this stupid CD!"

"Mara!" Belldandy uttered before she was also dragged towards the vortex and Mara.

As the demon and Goddess collided with each other, Keiichi yelled, "Belldandy, I'm-!"

Urd held Keiichi's shoulder, preventing him from saving Belldandy. She said, "Keiichi! The sealing spell's not only gone berserk, but we have no idea what the update did to their spells!"

"What update?" Sayoko asked.

"What do you mean, what upda-Oh… you humans can't see the boards..." Urd uttered before a bright flash blinded her and the two mortals. As her sight slowly returned, Urd quickly noted that the pull of the vortex had… vanished. "Bell? Bell? Where are you? Mara, give me a shout!"

"Bell!" Keiichi yelled as she shook himself free of Urd and ran towards where he saw Belldandy last. Just as his sight returned, Keiichi saw that his face was headed right towards a rather generous bosom. "Right before he came into contact with the woman and bounced right off of her, he cried out, "Wah!"

When Urd's sight came back, she saw an unusual sight.

Belldandy and Mara were nowhere in sight.

Instead, Keiichi was lying right in front of a woman with long dirty-blonde hair. She had two strains of hair sticking out on her forehead. She wore a red onepiece swimsuit that had a cut that revealed her cleavage. She wore a short jacket that had long sleeves that were slightly rolled up. On her wrists were leather bands. She wore an interesting pair of low-riding pants, held up by a rhinestone belt with a large blank belt buckle. One pantleg was long and the other was cut short. On her feet was some short black boots.

Urd gasped when she saw the woman's face. On her forehead was a purple diamond and on each cheek was two purple triangles.

"Oh no…" Urd quietly muttered, not sure if she felt scared or merely surprised.

"Whose that?" Sayoko asked, annoyed at just how curvy the new woman was.

The woman looked down at Keiichi and momentary looked shocked… before switching to annoyed and pulling him back to his feet. She asked, "You okay, Keiichi Morisato?"

"Y-yeah… Thanks," Keiichi replied before he looked around. "Belldandy? Where are you?"

"She's… Well, kinda right here," the woman said. When Keiichi looked at her, he saw that she was pointing at herself. "You can call me… Maradandy. I guess it's my name, since I'm a fusion of the two."

"What?" Keiichi asked with worried panic in his expression. When he looked Maradandy in the eyes, he saw that her right eye was red and her left eye was blue.

"I think we should go back to the temple and let me explain things there…" Maradandy replied.

-o-

So Urd, Keiichi, Sayoko, and Maradandy were at the temple. Maradandy quickly prepared some tea.

"If you're part-Mara, then shouldn't we worry about if the tea was spiked with something?" Urd asked with a suspicious look at the fusion as they put the tray of tea down.

Maradandy shot Urd a dirty look. Before the fusion could say anything, Keiichi spoke, "Urd! You know that tea is VERY important to Belldandy. Shouldn't it stand to reason that Maradandy also likes teas just as much?"

Maradandy gave Keiichi a surprised-yet-thankful look to Keiichi. She said, "Eh, thanks, Keiichi Morisato."

"You can call me Keiichi," Keiichi replied.

Maradandy opened and close her mouth a few times. She seemed to be having some sort of problem before she said, "I'm sorry. I can't. It's a conflict, probably between Mara's personality and Belldandy's."

"So... are you controlled by both of them or are you your own person with your own personality?" Sayoko asked as she picked up a cup of tea.

"Not really sure…"Maradandy replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So let's do a test. You and me, video games," Urd offered with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Maradandy asked. The Mara part of her liked being able to play with her friend, just like the old days. The Belldandy part merely like competing.

"Yup. We have an entire arcade for our little contest, just to answer Sayoko's question," Urd answered.

"So can we join in or is it just you guys?" Keiichi asked.

"Sure," Maradandy answered, while Urd muttered, "Whatever."

"Hey, just what are you thre-uh, two? Are you witches or what?" Sayoko asked.

"Eh, you probably won't be allowed to remember. I'm a goddess with some demon blood. Belldandy's a goddess, and Mara's a demon," Urd answered.

"So that makes me a half-goddess-half-demon, just like you, Urd!" Maradandy cooed as she quickly hugged an unwilling Urd. "That makes us even closer as sisters!"

"Leggo! Let go of me!" Urd cried out, trying to escape Maradandy. Urd paused for a moment before growling, "You have bigger boobs than me!"

-o-

Urd watched as Maradandy altered Mara's power generator for use on human arcade machines. The Norn of the past said, "You better not be setting up cheats, Maradandy."

Urd froze from Maradandy's glare. The fusion said, "I have both Mara's memories and Belldandy's. Never once did they even think of using cheats against you."

As Maradandy returned to her work, Urd muttered, "So she has Belldandy's gaze… Good to know."

After a few minutes, Maradandy said, "Alright, all the machines now have power!"

And with a snap of the fusion's fingers, all the arcade machines activated.

"Huh… Here I thought Skuld was the tech wizard," Urd muttered as she walked up to the arcade machine.

"What? You think Mara's skill in biology didn't require machines? You must've breathed in too many fumes from your potions," Maradandy replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. Get to losing!" Urd muttered as they began to play.

Urd's temper began to get shorter and short with each loss. It didn't help matters that Maradandy glanced at her with the tiniest of smirks. Even when Sayoko and Keiichi played, Maradandy won.

"ARGH! I swear, you inherited Belldandy's 'always wins' trait!" Urd shouted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Wait, Belldandy always wins? Is it because she's that skilled or because the universe loves her that much?" Sayoko asked, not liking the idea of the former being true.

"Little of both," Urd quickly answered. An idea struck her, making her think, ' _If this doesn't get Belldandy to unfuse with Mara, then I don't know what will.'_

"I know that smirk… you're up to something," Maradandy said with a frown.

"Here's a new contest…. Whoever can flirt with Keiichi and get a nosebleed outta him, wins," Urd cooed as she walked over to Keiichi and threw an arm around his shoulders. He blushed at the feel of Urd pressing her bosom against him

"I-" Sayoko began.

"You're not invited," Urd and Maradandy quickly replied. Sayoko looked annoyed.

"I feel generous, though. I'll let you flirt with him, Maradandy," Urd said as she shoved Keiichi towards Maradandy. ' _And now to watch the Belldandy part rip itself away from the Mara part!'_

Holding Keiichi's chin with two fingers, Maradandy leaned in and said, "Keiichi… I really do appreciate your kindness, especially how you defended me from Urd earlier. If there is anything…"

As she placed her finger at the cleavage hole and using a bit of magic, Maradandy made the hole a bit bigger, almost revealing her nipples.

She added, "And I do mean anything…"

Keiichi blushed, but at the moment, a switch seemed flip in his brain.

"Well, Maradandy… I know something we can do… And it's something you can ride hard…" Keiichi said with a smirk.

Maradandy's entire face blush as lewd thoughts ran through her mind.

"Let's ride my beemer!" Keiichi said with a smile.

After a moment, Maradandy, Urd, and Sayoko all punched Keiichi to the ground, knocking him out. A moment after that, Maradandy looked horrified, sat down beside him, quickly put Keiichi on her lap, and began healing him.

"And here I thought he gained some balls…" Sayoko muttered.

"Eh… Now I had a moment to think, he might've," Urd muttered with a shrug.

"Is it because your dad's a god? 'Cause that's a mighty big sword aimed at the necks of anyone wanting to date you," Sayoko replied as she and Urd leaned against an arcade machine.

"Eh, never really got in the way of anyone I dated," Urd replied.

"Keiichi! Are you alright?" Maradandy asked as Keiichi slowly came to.

"Erhm… Yeah, I'm okay…" Keiichi muttered. Then with a slight grin, he stared at Maradandy's boobs and muttered, "Woah… Double mount fuji…".

With a blush, Maradandy pushed Keiichi off of her and said, "Well, that means you're certainly okay…"

After helping Keiichi up, Maradandy asked, "So, Urd, let's get to separating Mara and Belldandy!"

Urd stared at Maradandy for a few moments before saying, "Oh! That! Yeah, let's get to it!"

The Norn of the past produced a bottle of sake and said, "Bell's tolerance for alcohol is legendary, while Mara's a lightweight. So this'll make thing interesting…"

Maradandy grinned as she said, "And the winner of each game takes a shot!"

"Heh, glad you know about that condition!" Urd grinned.

-o-

The next day, Keiichi slowly woke up in his room. He thought, "What did I do last night? Last thing I recall was... '

His train of thought was interrupted by the realization that he was being used as a fullbody pillow by two women.

He opened his eyes, expecting one of the two women to have dirty blonde hair. To his surprise, one woman had blonde hair and the other light brown. Lifting up the blanket, he saw they were in the clothes they wore before they fused.

"Belldandy? Mara?" Keiichi nervously asked.

Saying their names seemed to wake up both the goddess and the demon.

"Mmmm, ara… I feel sluggish… Oh, Keiichi, what are you doing in my roo… Wait, why are we in your… Oh… I remember now… at least until midway during the video game contest," Belldandy said as she slowly sat up.

A barely conscious Mara was grumbling half-words before realizing she was hugging a man. A quickly fully awoken demon leapt from the futon, covering herself with the blanket. She cried out, "What the hell, Morisato?! Why was I in your bed?"

"We fused by accident, Mara," Belldandy answered.

Mara paused, searching through her memories. Going by how Belldandy paused as well, the goddess was double-checking her own memories as well.

"My memories faulty beyond the video game contest...Never did answer Sayoko's question about the fusion's personality," Mara grumbled as she stood up and tossed away the blanket. She left the room, saying "I'm gonna use your bathroom to clean myself..."

"After Mara is done, I probably should as well," Belldandy said as she stood up and headed out of the room.

Keiichi stretched a little bit before he headed out of his room. But as soon as he got to the doorframe, a furious still-in-her-underwear Mara appeared and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the living room as she bellowed, "Belldandy! You get your ass to the living room! I blame you and Morisato for this!"

Belldandy ran to the living room, fearful for Keiichi's safety…. Until she saw Mara was clad in her underwear. Then Belldandy asked in a flat tone, "What is the matter, Mara?"

Shoving Keiichi away and taking a few steps away, Mara spun around and bent over. She pointed at a tattoo on her rear. It was a heart-shaped and had some words in it, reading, 'Maradandy + Keiichi'.

"I blame the two of you for this! I tried to erase it, but the damn thing is password-locked and I have no idea what it could be!" Mara growled. She looked back and asked, "Belldandy, you might wanna check yourself. After all, you might have it as well."

Belldandy's eyes widened before she ran for her room. Mara stood up and headed back to the bathroom with a smile filled with schadenfreude. Keiichi's face had turned red from blushing and was standing still as a statue.

As Mara made sure to pass by Belldandy's room, the goddess opened her door a little and said, "Mara? I have the tattoo as well… And I now recall that our fusion wanted to play a prank on us."

"Shit…" Mara muttered, while Belldandy close her door.

Right before Mara entered the bathroom, Urd appeared and asked, "So… It seemed being fused with Belldandy changed you a bit. The Mara I grew up with would never show her butt to a guy like Keiichi," Urd said with malicious glee.

Mara's face turned as red as a tomato as she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

At that moment, Mara recalled another thing that Maearandy did while drunk.

-o-

It was just after Maradandy and Keiichi returned to the temple and Urd took Sayoko home. The two were trying to watch TV, as the they were still drunk and Maradandy wasn't in the mood to make them sober with magic.

"Hey, Keeiichi Morisatooo…" Maradandy slurred a little bit as she hugged Keiichi from the side.

"Yeah, Maradandy?" Keiichi asked, turning his head to face her.

"Here's something Belldandy wanted to do deep down, but never had the courage to do like Mara would," Maradandy cooed, right before she kissed him on the lips . She then began to feel up his body.

Keiichi was stunned, not sure what to do for a few moments before he pushed Maradandy away.

"Hey! What gives?!"Maradandy asked, getting angry.

"Mara's a part of you and she would not approve of this. While Belldandy is also a part of you, you're a fusion and drunk and I'm not the kind of person who'd take advantage of someone like this," Keiichi said before closing his eyes and tensing up for an attack from Maradandy.

After about a minute or two, Maradandy sighed before she muttered, "You're such a wimp Keiichi Morisato, even while drunk… but that's why Belldandy loves you. Hell, I can even see MAra falling in love with you if she were to grant your wish."

She got up and said, "I'll leave you be. I'm gonna go sober myself up…"

"It's getting late, so I'm heaving to bed," Keiichi replied.

After leaving Keiichi's sight, Maradandy thought, 'Alright, I gotta get that anger at being refused out of the way before I sneak into his bed… Ah, I know!"

Placing a hand on her rear, Maradandy began to speak a tattoo spell that would be password protected.

-o-

Angry that she could not still remember what the password was and disgusted that she made out with Keiichi, Mara teleported to the toilet and vomited.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Chapter used was manga chapter 27.

Vanagandr created and designed Maradandy.


	4. Not a fusion : Keiichi's father part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

This is a sequel to AMG! Winter Tales 2017's chapters 18, 19, and 20. It's the one where Keiichi's father is Beerus.

So it's not a fusion chapter.

-oOoOoOo-

Peorth and Lind had just finished clearing a city block when Lind sensed something familiar.

Peorth asked, "Well, let's move onto the next block… What direction do you feel like? North, south, west, or east?"

"Beerus…" Lind muttered as she looked around. Peorth looked like a semi was coming right at her and she couldn't see it.

"Where?! It's bad enough that demons granted wishes without consideration! Now we have to deal with Lord Beerus in this mess?!" Peorth cried out as she looked around.

"Actually, Earth's food was enough reason to spare the planet. Me gaining a family merely ensured I would defend Earth if I had a fair reason to," Beerus answered, crushing a hidden wish-granting demon drone as he landed in front of the two goddesses.

"Family? You have a family?" Lind asked, wondering if she heard correctly or if she was caught in some illusion.

"Why, yes. It was something that just happened when I decided to join an eating competition some 20 years ago," Beerus answered. "So what happened here?"

"A demon named Hagal performed a coup. The norns and a human named Keiichi Morisato went to Niflheim to free Hild," Lind explained.

Lind let out a small gasp when Beerus tensed up for a moment.

"Really? So Keiichi went to Niflheim? Was he given any items for his protection?" Beerus asked as he rubbed his head with one of his hands like a cat.

Wondering why Beerus had an interest in her friend, Peorth said, "I believe Hild… kissed him."

"Anything else?" Beerus asked as he looked at Peorth. Peorth shook her head. Beerus sighed before he said, "Whis!"

A blue skinned man with odd white hair teleported next to Beerus. He asked, "Hello, Lord Beerus. It has been a few months since we've talked. How is the family?"

"They're alright. Some… nuisances tried to take advantage of my wife and daughter with the free wishes that some demons were granting. I handled those miscreants in the best way I felt like," Beerus growled. Something about how Beerus's body language suggested that he probably ripped the wish makers apart by hand.

"Oh my! I haven't ever seen you this kind of mad in the past. Becoming a family man really has matured you!" Whis cheerfully said.

"Take me to my son, Keiichi Morisato," Beerus ordered as his appearance shifted to that of Keima Morisato.

After Beerus and Whis vanished, Peorth uttered, "I…. Every time I meet Lord Beerus, I remember that I tried to jump the bones of the son of Lord Beerus… Am I going to die from one of his temper tantrums?"

"I doubt it, but if he tries to kill you, I will… try to defend you," Lind said, sounding very unsure. Someone that can kill with a word was a tricky proposition at best.

-o-

"The last trial is her father's, will you accept?" Tyr asked.

"Excuse me, but I have a few questions," Keima said, surprising Keiichi, Belldandy, and Tyr.

"Who are you? Why is Whis with you?" Tyr asked.

"I am Morisato Keima, an expert at glassblowing. As for Whis, we're friends," Keima answered, adjusting his tie. "Now may I ask my questions?"

"You may, but only three," 'Tyr answered, feeling like they were being led into a trap.

"Will it be a race?" Kemia asked.

"Yes, one I designed," Tyr answered.

"If Keiichi falls off the road, will he be teleported back to the start unharmed or will he feel his own death?" Keima asked.

"Dad, they aren't-" Keiichi began. Whis put a hand on his chin as he looked at Keiichi, studying him.

"He'll feel how he died. Not only that, he has only three chances," Tyr answered.

"Before I ask my final question, I'll speak with my son," Keima said. Keima sighed as he walked over to Keiichi. "Keiichi… You've grown so much. You've never given up, even when all was against you. I'm proud of you. No matter what secrets will be revealed, I will always love you, Megumi, and Takano."

"Secrets? ...Figures. So much stuff been revealed on my birthday, I should've expected you to have some," Keiichi muttered with some annoyance.

Keima smirked before he faced Tyr and walked back next to Whis. The smirk turned outright mavelovent. Keima asked, "Tyr… Do you know who I am?"

"You are Morisato Keima, the father of Morisato Keiichi," Tyr answered. The feeling of a trap was practically screaming in Gate's ears.

"On one level, that's true… but here's who I really am…" Keima said before he raised one hand and made a gesture like he was trying to cast off some water.

The change was instantaneous. What was once a elderly Japanese man in a business suit was now a anthropomorphic purple cat, dressed in vaguely Egyptian garb. He bellowed, "I am Beerus, the god of destruction!"

"Da… Dad…?" Keiichi asked as he fell on his ass. Beerus looked at him and appeared to look hurt at seeing Keiichi scared of him.

"I still am your father, son. I may look different, but I am Morisato Keima," Beerus said. "And before you ask, you, your sister, and your mother are completely human. Takano does know about me, but we thought you and your sister should have a normal childhood."

Keiichi didn't speak, but was helped back onto his feet by Belldandy. Beerus returned his attention to Tyr.

"Why did you start a family? Won't that interfere with your job?" Tyr asked with a glare.

"I felt like starting a family. Takano is a real firecracker. As for my job… Why should you care? Wouldn't it make your job of preserving planets easier?" Beerus asked.

"There are laws!" Tyr quickly replied.

"And I didn't break them. I had Keiichi and Megumi when I was in my human shell and greatly limited my power. Belldandy could do as well by limiting her connection with Yggdrasil to the point where she has no magic," Beerus replied with a shrug. "Oh… by the way…"

Beerus gestured towards Belldandy and said, "I didn't think it's quite fair that Keiichi has to earn the right to marry Belldandy from you, while Belldandy gets to do nothing. Therefore, she will have to fight me."

"That's not how it goes, Beerus," Tyr replied, wondering how fast he would have to be to teleport and defend his daughter.

"Tough… You want to put Keiichi through a test where he can die. I want to make things fair," Beerus retorted. Whis coughed, getting Beerus's attention.

"Excuse me, Beerus, but it seems that Keiichi has been recently freed from a mental lock… from what I can tell, it was on his libido," Whis said.

The god of destruction now glared at Tyr. He spat, "Alright, now I'm mad… The last time I checked, the laws concerning mortals, we merely had to reveal who we are before anything serious. Now you meddled with my son's mind? Explain, Tyr."

"Mortal contact laws are different when they concern a wish. That was a change made when the wish-granting agencies were updated to handle the current level of human technology," Tyr answered. He turned back to Keiichi and asked, "Now that is out of the way, will you accept-"

Beerus narrowed his eyes before he vanished, as did Belldandy.

Some feet away, Beerus and Belldandy reappeared. He was holding her by her face, preventing her from speaking. As Belldandy struggled to free herself, Beerus said, "Just letting you know, Tyr… I won't be holding back in my fight with Belldandy, since death is also a possibility in your challenge for Keiichi."

Tyr took in a deep breath. He thought, ' _If Beerus wasn't going to hold back… Then Belldandy-'_

However, Keiichi yelled, "Dad! Stop! This is my fight, not yours! I need Belldandy to support me! She can't if you're fighting her!"

Beerus seemed to calm down a little. He looked at his son and said, "Keiichi… I understand your feelings for Belldandy. But you need to understand that is is a matter between fathers. He wishes to harm you in an effort to test you. I… have issues with that."

Beerus smirked as he muttered, "Heh… imagine that, a god of destruction having issues with someone possibly dying."

"It's my fight, Dad. Let me handle it and don't harm Belldandy," Keiichi said with a glare.

Beerus stared at Keiichi for a few moments before he said, "You inherited your mother's eyes, especially when you're angry…. But I cannot, Keiichi. If Tyr wants to do a test with you, so shall I with Belldandy."

"If I may, perhaps I can offer a suggestion?" Whis said, getting everyone's attention. "Perhaps Keiichi goes on Tyr's test… but if Keiichi fails, then Belldandy has to deal with Lord Beerus's test?"

Beerus let go of Belldandy and Keiichi rushed over to help her. Belldandy was still a bit panicked and she had some bruises on her head, but was otherwise fine.

Tyr began to mentally re-write his racetrack. He had a choice. Let Keiichi win or let Belldandy fight a furious Beerus.

"What a choice…" Tyr grunted, notl iking just how everything went wrong that day.


	5. Lindandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Earlier that day, Lind and Belldandy left to go deal with something whose name merely being uttered would cause any human to go into complete madness. Keiichi had no idea what caused it to happen, but Lind and Belldandy had to merge to defeat the entity.

Keiichi was currently on the floor in his room and looking over some motorcycle part books that Chihiro asked him to check.

Every so often, Lindandy leaned into his room for a few moments, but said nothing.

Eventually, Keiichi looked at Lindandy. Unlike her earlier Valkyrie uniform with Belldandy's Goddess Relief Office sarape over it, Lindandy was now dressed in something that made Keiichi think of biker clothes. She wore white pants with a blue belt, a white shirt with a blue collar, two golden wristbands, and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was blue with some silver. Her hairstyle seemed mostly based on Lind's, save for having Belldandy's bangs right over Lind's lopsided band. She even had Belldandy's four hair antenna. She had Belldandy's cheek facial goddess marks, but Lind's three circles mark on her forehead.

Keiichi asked, "Is everything alright?"

"In a manner of speaking. While the demons have been driven off so far in the past, but the temple's defenses are woefully inadequate for any serious assault. Skuld's technological defenses have been doing well for the most part, they can be subverted. I suspect that Mara or Hild have used a spell or two to cut his wires to sneak in. I shall ask her and Urd to look over his programming for the possibility that they placed a program to spy through his eyes," Lindandy answered.

Before she could continue, Keiichi said, "Hey, relax, I know Lind's been a Valkyrie for most of her life and Belldandy probably has a license to be one-"

"She does," Lindandy interjected.

"...Okay, is that why you're so focused on upgrading the temple's defenses? Won't putting weapons everywhere ruin the temple's peaceful atmosphere?" Keiichi asked.

"The upgrades I'm considering will merely look like paper talismans. They'll fit right into the temple's design," Lindandy answered. She looked away and added, "As for why… Fusion with Lind has caused the Belldandy part of me to think about all the possible ways that you can be taken away, hurt, or killed."

"...Bell… I mean Lindandy, we've come out ahead so far. There's no need to worry. Besides, What would they do?" Keiichi said as he sat up

"If Mara felt serious about ending the contract, she'd use her skill in biology to create a parasite to alter your way of thinking to despise Belldandy or a virus to end your life faster than Urd or Belldandy could cure you. In either case, the smart thing to do would be to escape back to hell to evade Belldandy's wrath," Lindandy said as she looked at Keiichi. " Hild could easily broker deals with various entities to have them target your friends and family. Heaven can send forces to deal with them, but we would have to be careful to not escalate the situation. There are plenty of entities who'd consider attacking humans its own reward as long as transport is provided."

"...Okay, those are pretty scary, but I don't think they'd do any of that. Let's talk about something more peaceful," Keiichi said, gesturing for Lindandy to sit down.

Lindandy took a moment to decide, but chose to sit down in front of Keiichi. She looked at Keiichi, expecting him to start the conversation.

"So… Urd said this fusion is a temporary one. Can you explain to me how?" Keiichi asked.

"Come forth, Spearmint, Cool Mint, and Holy Bell!" Lindandy ordered. The three angels appeared behind Lindandy. She then said, "Here is one such example. If the angels aren't merged, then it is a temporary one. If the angels merge, then it is a permanent one."

"Oh… what if a god and a demon merge? What of devils and angels?" Keiichi asked.

"It still applies, as devils and angels are similar ," Lindandy said. "Though as for what the personality of the fusion of the god and demon, it depends on the fusionees. I advise not using Urd as an example. Angels, return."

Before doing as Lindandy ordered, the angels waved at Keiichi.

"So… anything else about fusions that I might like to know?" Keiichi asked.

"Emotions tend to be combined in a merge," Lindandy answered.

"So… you have both Lind's feelings and Belldandy's feeling about me?" Keiichi asked.

A blushing Lindandy said, "Yes. Belldandy's love for you and Lind's feelings of friendship. I will admit that such a combination… may make you a dangerous man, Keiichi."

"What?! Me, dangerous? Impossible!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"I'm not lying. Belldandy is willing to defy the orders of Daitenkaicho to save your life. Lind is willing to defend you to the death. The two combined could very well make me your servant, were you less moral… but if you were, I doubt I'd be in this situation," Lindandy said with a slight smile.

"Uh, Thanks, I guess," Keiichi muttered, not quite sure what else to say.

"I suppose it would be better for Lind and Belldandy to merge. Imagine if Hild and Peorth had merged, when the latter still hated Belldandy. There would have been a good chance you would have become that fusion's slave," Lindandy said as she saw something in one of the bushes.

Using a spell to enhance her sight, Lindandy saw that it was Skuld who was hiding there, armed with a camera, a few bombs, and her debugging mallet.

"Just a minute, Keiichi," Lindandy said before vanishing. She appeared beside the bush and picked up Skuld by the shirt collar. "Care to explain why you were spying?"

"Let me go Let me go! I was trying to make sure Keiichi wasn't going to do anything to make Big Sis cry when she comes back!" Skuld cried out as she struggled to free herself.

"Skuld… we all know he wouldn't do anything to upset Belldandy or anyone else," Lindandy retorted. "If he did, the safe thing would to presume that it was the result of Urd's potions, a magical parasite, a magical artifact, or demonic possession. I suspect Hild would be the possessor more than Mara… unless he began to flirt with Urd. Then Mara. Definitely."

"There's also what would happen if you were to get aroused, Lindandy. Belldandy never does things by halves and I suspect Lind is the type to get easily drunk on the simple things in life, going by how reserved she is," Urd said with a smirk as she walked into Keiichi's room. "Combine the two and I fear Keiichi might not last the night."

"I do not like being teased like that, Urd," Lindandy said as she allowed Skuld to stand. However, Lindandy noted that Urd had a very brief moment of dislike when the Norn of the past gazed upon the fusion's slightly larger chest

"It comes with the territory of staying here, Lindandy," Urd said as she moved over by Keiichi. "Besides, nothing stopping you from teasing me right back… except for the fact that neither of your fusees aren't the type to tease."

"Then why are you so restrained when you tease Belldandy?" Lindandy asked as she slowly began heading towards Urd and Keiichi. Inwardly, she viewed Urd's statement of them not being the type to tease as a challenge.

"She's different. She's Belldandy," Urd answered, sensing a trap.

"From what I can sense of her within me, she doesn't mind being teased, as she thinks it's how you bond with others," Lindandy replied with a mischievous smirk.

"You should unmerge now," Urd ordered as Keiichi stood up.

"Why?" Lindandy asked with the smirk becoming a smile.

"I don't see Lind or Belldandy acting like that," Urd replied, placing herself between Keiichi and Lindandy. "There's also another worry. Self-reflection tends to lead fusions to desire to stay."

"I am made from Belldandy and Lind. They are quite duty-bound. While they do have strong feelings for Keiichi, I will not stay fused together forever, unless he wants me to," Lindandy said, leaning to the side to look at Keiichi.

"Urd's right. You're not acting like either Big Sis or Lind", Skuld said, wondering what bomb to throw at Lindandy.

"Keiichi, tell them to unfuse now," Urd ordered as she looked back at Keiichi.

"Keiichi, please hold off until tomorrow. I wish to watch something this night with you," Lindandy pleaded with a look of longing. "Besides, Urd's just mad that my boobs are bigger than hers."

"Phhhh…. Ha ha ha!" Skuld uttered as she fell down, continuing to laugh.

A blushing urd glared at Lindandy and said, "Size isn't everything, you know!"

Lindandy gave Urd a wry grin, while Skuld cried out, "Ho ho ho! Ha ha ha! Everyone's said that to you, Urd! Even mom!"

"Tch! Whose side are you on, Skuld?" Urd asked.

Everyone waited for Skuld to calm down. When she did, Skuld said as she was catching her breath, "I'm… I'm on big sis's side."

"See, she's on my-" Urd began.

"And by that, I mean Belldandy," Skuld quickly said, getting a glare from Urd.

Locking an arm with Keiichi, Lindandy said, "I do believe we'll watch a movie, while you two figure out what to do."

-o-

As he was selecting a movie, Keiichi asked, "Urd's right. I don't see Lind or Belldandy doing this."

"Lind's never had much of a childhood as she's always trained. This peaceful experience is rather exciting. There's also the fact that Belldandy tends to be hesitant to act on her emotions, while Lind is rather… blunt. So, in a way, Lind is forcing Belldandy to take risks," Lindandy answered, sitting on the couch. "Besides, I saw Urd's words as a challenge."

"Oh… So watching a movie is Belldandy taking a risk? I don't see it," Keiichi replied.

"Not every risk is a monster to defeat. Some are merely sitting back and spending time with people you are about," Lindandy replied. "So what are we watching?"

"It'll be a surprise," Keiichi said as he placed the movie into the player and sat on the couch with Lindandy. He was surprised when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Lindandy?"

"Belldandy's wanted to do this, but felt it was intruding on your personal space," a blushing Lindandy answered. "By the way, after this movie is done, can we go ride on your beemer? A part of me never has ridden on one."

"We'll see," Keiichi answered.

-o-

After the movie, Keiichi and Lindandy rode on his beemer. She was in the sidecar and seemed to find everything around her enchanting.

' _Must be Lind doing that. Belldandy's seen it all for a few years now. Can a new perspective really be that big of a change?'_ Keiichi thought as he rode around Nekomi.

Eventually, Lindandy said, "Keiichi… I have a request."

Stopping his bike near an empty lot, Keiichi asked, "What is it, Lindandy?"

Lindandy stepped out of the bike, walked into the empty lot, and uttered words so ancient, Keiichi couldn't make heads or tails of them.

But he gasped as parts flew in front of Lindandy, building themselves into the motorcycle that Belldandy created with the concept of 'Emergency'.

When the Motorcycle was rebuilt, Lindandy looked back at Keiichi and asked, "Will you race me back to the Temple?"

"Uh, while I'd like to, but I'd like to know why?" Keiichi asked.

"The part of Belldandy would like to face you on equal grounds. The part of Lind wants to experience the thrill of it all and not have to worry about interruptions" Lindandy said as she created a helmet. She smiled and said, "Yippie! Oh… Lind's just really excited about creating something without it being screwed up. I guess Belldandy's a big help, eh?"

"Yeah, she really is… You do plan on de-fusing, right?" Keiichi asked.

"I do and that's why I'd like this race. I might never be again," Lindandy said as she looked the helmet over. "Sure, there's a chance Lind and Belldandy might decide they like being merged together and I'd be the goddess taking over your wish. What are your thoughts on such a matter?"

"I… don't really know. Lind's my friend and Belldandy's my girlfriend. I guess as long as they consent, I'd give it a shot, but only if re-fusing was their choice," Keiichi muttered, his tone telling he wasn't really sure of the idea.

Lindandy let out a tiny sigh before she put on the helmet and asked, "Well, then let's focus on something tangible. How about that race?"

"Sure, let's go!" Keiichi replied, with a smile.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz:

Lindandy was created by Vanagandr of the Goddess Relief Office forum. They even created a picture of her. They created more of her personality that might be shown later in a later chapter.

The bike that Lindandy recreated is from Chapter 211 of the manga.


	6. Hildichi

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd walked into the living room, where a certain someone was trying to watch TV. She glared at the only male in the temple before saying, "I don't know how, but I bet you're behind that trick, Hild.

The recipient of Urd's anger looked back with a smile and said, "But Urd-chan, Hild is not responsible for the little magic paper seal that Keiichi bought, thinking it could seal Chibi-Hild, but wound up fusing the two. Once the seal loses its power, I promise to defuse. So do call me by my chosen name, Hildichi!"

Hildichi looked like Keiichi, save for a few changes. The skin and hair were of a similar color to Urd's. Speaking of hair, Hildichi's hair was medium-length and spiky like an anime protagonist. They wore a white shirt that read 'Hell's angel', a black jacket with short sleeves, and jeans. The seal that Hildichi spoke about was stuck on their back.

"Look, I know you're not only trying to pull something over us, but also force Keiichi to abandon Belldandy," Urd spat.

Hildichi sighed before muttering, "You should know that such paranoia will give you wrinkles, worse wrinkles than thinking too much, Urd-chan."

Urd merely glared. Hildichi stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to see if Belldandy needs help in the kitchen."

"Oh? Whatcha planning? Some food that'll make us your slaves? Food that'll beat us up while you make off with Keiichi's body?" Urd asked as she followed after Hildichi.

Looking back with some pity, Hildichi said, "I'm not Mara. I'm not about to violate sacred hospitality over a silly scheme, Urd-chan. Besides, you could help Belldandy make dinner. A lot of the same processes for potion-making can translate over to food preparation. So why don't you help your sister more?"

Urd stopped as an idea came to her mind. She walked away with a smirk as she grunted, "Whatever. We'll stop you, like we always do, Hild."

After shaking his head, Hildichi stepped into the kitchen and asked, "Belldandy, would you like another pair of hands to help with dinner?"

After pondering Hildichi's words, Belldandy said, "I'd be happy for a little help, Hildichi."

As the two continued to make dinner, Belldandy asked, "So what is it like, being fused?"

"From whose perspective? Keiichi's? Hild's? Or mine?" Hildichi asked back.

"Whichever you feel comfortable sharing with me," Belldandy answered, her attention was focused on preparing japanese beef stew.

"For Hild, it's the barely remembered feeling of less power and increased vulnerability. For Keiichi, a feeling of power and," Hildichi began before looking Belldandy up and down and enjoying the sight. "I guess for Keiichi, it is like having a bit more confidence… I guess Hild also is enjoying a man's perspective in a way."

"And yours?" Belldandy asked.

Before Hildichi could answer, Skuld appeared and said, "I saw that, you pervert! Eat Skuld bombs!"

"Skuld no!" Belldandy cried out, not wanting the food to be ruined.

However, Hildichi raised a hand and energy shot out. The Skuld Bombs were instantly changed into a bouquet of flowers that Hildichi caught. After sniffing the bouquet, he offered it to Belldandy and said, "As for your answer, I'm enjoying life as best I can. I understand that no one, not even myself, particularly likes this fusion, but I'm looking for the silver lining. I do hope you'll enjoy these flowers."

Belldandy blushed as she accepted the flowers.

"Big sis, no! He leered at you when you weren't looking!" Skuld cried out.

"So I looked at Belldandy. Urd's done worse for the sake of her personal enjoyment. Besides, Belldandy can defend herself if my hands stray," Hildichi replied with a shrug as they went back to chopping vegetables.

"Egrh… You… you…" Skuld grumbled as she reached for another bomb.

"Skuld! I will not permit any bombs while we make Dinner!" Belldandy quickly said as she put the flowers in a vase.

"But big sis, I-" Skuld began before Belldandy glared at her. Skuld looked sheepish before walking off.

"I do apologize, Belldandy, for both my words and not taking better steps to prevent your sisters' outbursts," Hildichi said, sounding a bit sad.

"I forgive you. Besides, the situation is only temporary. Once it is passed, they'll forget about it," Belldandy replied.

"What about you?" Hildichi asked slowing down the chopping.

"I'll chalk it up as another time where I couldn't be with Keiichi," Belldandy replied. "How is Mara?"

"Oh, her… Let's call her in. She's around here somewhere…" Hildichi said, looking a bit hurt by Belldandy's words. "Mara!"

A Mini-Mara dropped from the ceiling and asked, "Yes, Lad… Hildichi?"

"Your thoughts? Be honest and you'll get dinner," Hildichi answered as they began to chop faster.

"I don't like it. A puny mortal sharing a body with Lady Hild? It's a sacrilege!" Mini-Mara said. "When all is said and done, I'll triple my efforts to send Belldandy back to Heaven!"

While Belldandy did look offended by Mini-Mara's declaration, Hildichi said in a deadpan tone,"That's nice. Keep up the effort."

"Hildichi?" Mini-Mara asked as she looked like she was hurt, while Belldandy looked a bit angry at Hildichi for insulting Mara.

"What? Mara's caught in a game of cat and mouse, like that one cartoon series, Tom and Jerry. She's Tom, and everyone at the temple is Jerry," Hildichi explained as they looked at the goddess and tiny demon. "I'm surprised that Mara's lasted this long without either giving up or making more deal with Mortals to make up the loss in profits."

"I've… been busy trying to get money to be able to eat food, lad…. Hildichi," Mini-Mara muttered, looking sheepish.

"You really are quite rude, Hildichi," Belldandy said, sounding annoyed.

' _Better dial it back,'_ Hildichi thought. "I apologize for being rude. I was merely speaking my mind…. But really, Urd and Skuld have said worse about Mara and you've never said anything about it."

Belldandy's anger gave way to her looking sheepish, while Mini-Mara gained a dark cloud of depression over her head.

Hildichi sighed before using his free hand to pat Mini-Mara on the head and said, "Look… if you were a complete failure, then Hild would have pulled you back to Hell."

"Oh… Okay…" Mini-Mara muttered as she reluctantly enjoyed the heat-patting.

Seeing the cloud of depression vanish from Mini-Mara's head and even smiling a bit, Belldandy wondered, ' _Huh… I wonder how that feels? When Keiichi comes back, I'll have to ask him to pat a mini-me on the head.'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This was written a few weeks ago, but BladeKnightmare requested it in the comments. Also, chapters will be getting a bit shorter from this point on, though.


	7. Maradandy 2

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

In her room at the abandoned arcade, Mara was laying on the ground, looking through various mail-order magazines both earthly and eldrich.

It was a pointless effort. The demon could barely pay any real attention to what was on the paper.

Rather than think up schemes to separate the goddesses and their mortal, Mara could only look at the items and wonder how she could offer them to Belldandy and ask to fuse again.

"Argh… why couldn't it be Urd? I'd be able to offer her some great booze and she'd jump through hoops…" Mara muttered before she crumpled up the magazine and threw it into a trash can. "But nooo! I'm hung up on Belldandy!"

Her mind wandered back to how being part of the Fusion felt.

Belldandy brought confidence and control. From what Mara could sense, Belldandy enjoyed her determination and the way she threw herself wholeheartedly into everything.

'But she loves Morisato! What a loser!' Mara thought… just as a deluge of flashbacks where she herself was called a loser for not being able to seperate those two hit her. The demon sighed before she muttered, "Eh… maybe I should think of him like he's a dog… like a small, fluffy puppy that only wants to cheer me up."

She smiled at the mental image of a puppy with its fur as wild as Keiichi's hair. "Heh, maybe he isn't so bad. I bet Belldandy must've had some seriously bad days that Keiichi could chase away…"

She sat up and began to head to the phone, muttering, "Maybe I could tolerate Morisato… I did get to see how he was trying to be a gentleman when Maradandy was drunk and grabby…"

Picking up the phone, she muttered, "Well, here goes nothing…"

-o-

Belldandy was going through the residence with a dust cloth, but her mind was wandering to when she was a part of Maradandy.

"Urd was more than willing to drink with the Fusion, but she's not so with me... Maybe it's because I don't get drunk on alcohol?" Belldandy asked herself. A wry smile crossed her face as she muttered, "I guess I should be thankful that Keiichi kept his hands to himself when I was fused."

The phone rang, so Belldandy headed over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, Belldandy! So glad I got you!" Mara's voice said.

"For what reason did you call?" Belldandy asked.

"Well.. I was wondering about your thoughts on Maradandy, now that you had a few days to reflect. Was it good? Bad?" Mara's voice asked. With a bit of amusement, she said, "Since I was a part of the fusion, I do hope it was great."

"I did enjoy the experience, Mara, but is that all you called for?" Belldandy asked.

Mara's voice sighed before asking, "Look, I might as well just toss it out there. I'd like to fuse again."

"Oh! Um… why?" Belldandy asked.

"Look, I liked being part of something that didn't blow up in my face. I enjoyed those contests with Urd, even if she was being a paranoid bitch…. Kinda surprised Skuld wasn't there," Mara trailed off.

"Yes, she went with Mother, to see about placing her in a human school for the next phase of her Earth Licence training. It's the same one Sentaro attends." Belldandy answered.

"Ah. Okay. Back to the matter at hand. I'm willing to do a permanent fusion with you, if you're willing to," Mara replied.

"...That's a big step, Mara," Belldandy uttered, not sure if she should accept, while suppressing the part of herself that did want to.

"I'll even make a deal with Keiichi. If he agrees to let be stay by his side forever, like you... then his side of the deal can be that he has to enter some races for Lady Hild. Probably a certain number per year," Mara quickly said.

"...We'll ask Keiichi about it. Also, if we fuse, you must call him Keiichi." Belldandy said. "Wait ten minutes. I'll turn off the defenses for the temple."

-o-

Some time later, Urd was watching Keiichi, Belldandy, and Mara.

"So let me get this straight... " Keiichi began. He gestured to Belldandy and Mara and said, "The two of you want to fuse again?"

"Yes," Belldandy said with a nod.

"To sweeten the deal, here's a contract that's in your favor, Mor-...Keiichi," Mara corrected herself as she produced a sheet of paper. Belldandy was smiling a little brighter.

Before Keiichi could take the paper, Urd grabbed it and looked it over.

"Hey!" Keiichi cried out.

"Oh, hush. I can read demonic contracts better than you can," Urd said. After a few moments, she said, "Funny, this doesn't seem like anything a First Class Demon would write… Isn't there supposed to be a pre-approval process on these things?"

"Oh. That process can be waived if it achieves a high-priority objective - like, oh, I dunno… restoring a severe discrepancy of shares? Besides, what's so bad about getting a good racer for Lady Hild? Plus, Keiichi gets a hotter babe out of it! What's not to like?" Belldandy seemed mildly offended, but was blushing at the same time. Mara caught this out of the corner of her eye and, smirking, continued on. "On the small scale, this contract will simply ensure that Maradandy gets to stay with Keiichi."

Urd tossed the paper to Keiichi and headed to a nearby door to lean against the frame.

"Urd… what's wrong?" Belldandy asked.

"Just worried I'm losing my sister and my best friend for some weird mix," Urd replied.

"We'll still be there, just in a different form," Belldandy answered.

"Or is it the fact you won't be unique?" Mara asked.

Urd glared at Mara before saying, "I will always be unique, Mara."

"I wonder just what about me and Belldandy fusing bothers you? Another being who's half goddess and half demon? Another person who is closer to Belldandy than you? Mara asked with a glare. "Whatever it may be, it's not your choice. Even Keiichi has far more say in this than you do."

"Mara, Urd does have a lot of say in this," Belldandy warned.

"Yeah, Mara. I'm Belldandy's older sister, after all!" Urd said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I also know that you don't care much for someone kissing your ass insincerely, especially if they plan on getting something out of you, Urd," Mara replied. "Like when I told you that Troubadour wasn't worth your effort."

Urd raised a hand to argue, but put it back down and muttered, "You kinda have a bit of a point, Mara."

"Belldandy… I'm worried that I might lose you in this…" Keiichi said.

"Mara, let's have this be a temporary fusion," Belldandy said. "If only to let Keiichi get used to the idea."

"Fine…" Mara muttered.

When the two potential fusees looked at Keiichi, he said, "I guess it's okay if it's temporary…"

"Yeah, I guess I'll consent to you two fusing, as long as it's temporary," Urd said.

"Then sign the paper and then it'll be fusion time!" Mara quickly said as she produced a pen and offered it to Keiichi.

After he read the contract, he shrugged before he said, "I guess entering races is a small price to pay to have peace between us and Mara."

After he signed the paper, it glowed before vanishing. Mara explained, "Don't worry. That means it was accepted."

The goddess and the demon smiled before they hugged each other and glowed bright. When the light dimmed, Maradandy was reborn.

However, there was a slight change in her appearance. Her blank belt was adorned with 'K1'.

That did not go unnoticed by Keiichi, who pointed at it and asked, "So… why that?"

"Because I felt like it, Keiichi. Belldandy and Mara are both by your side, and so am I," Maradandy answered before hugging his head to her bosom.

"So… not going by his full name?" Urd asked, wondering if she should intervene.

"That was one of Belldandy's requirements," Maradandy answered with a wink before letting a blushing Keiichi go.

"Here's another question. What if you two fuse? What about everyone who'll question Belldandy's disappearance?" Urd asked.

"Same as usual to any major magical incidents, mindwipes and memory alterations," Maradandy answered.

"What?!" Keiichi asked in horror.

"It's how Megumi was able to handle being a car. We made her treat it like a half-remembered dream," Urd said with a touch of compassion in her voice.

"And a mindwipe to forget Mara possessing her. Otherwise, she might be afraid of any blonde foreigners in the possibility they might be demons as well," Maradandy added. "It's one thing to know there are higher powers, it's another to realize it when they're right in front of you. Maybe in the future, we can break the truth to Megumi."

Keiichi wasn't sure how to respond.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Xindran of the Goddess Relief Office was a great source of help with this chapter.

Also, I had to take down an earlier version of this because I didn't realize that Xindran was still betareading it. My bad.


	8. Urdandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

As he was watching TV, Keiichi felt the all-too-familiar feeling of a bosom pressed against his back.

"Urdandy?" Keiichi asked.

"The one and only." Urdandy cooed. "Also, I'm bored."

"Well, you could unfuse," Keiichi replied as he looked towards the Residence's newest goddess.

For the most part, she had Urd's platinum hair, a small ponytail draping just past her neck and four of Belldandy's original six hair antenna. Her skin was just a bit lighter than Urd's. She wore a purple skirt that came down just above her knees and a pastel blue blouse that revealed a little bit of her cleavage. The marks on her face were electric violet diamonds.

"Nah. The timer won't let me until three days from now," Urdandy said back. "Let's go race. Me on Stringfellow and you on your beemer!"

"You'd have way too much of advantage, being able to fly over anything and not having to worry about anything like fuel," Keiichi argued as he changed the channel. Deciding to take control of the conversation, he asked, "What's it like being a fusion?"

Urdandy dropped the seduction attempt and climbed over the couch to sit next to Keiichi. She answered, "Both sisters like certain traits from the other that is missing in themselves. Urd really likes the emotional stability, overall self-control and… Uhm Uh… benevolence? Yeah, the benevolence that Belldandy possesses, and Belldandy likes how Urd is able to repeatedly bounce back from her failures."

Raising an eyebrow, Keiichi asked, "But Belldandy never seemed that bothered when she made a mistake."

"Speaking from both their viewpoints, Belldandy is a healthy perfectionist. She knows perfection is a lengthy goal and mistakes will be made on the way. A healthy perfectionist knows the path to perfection is a worthwhile goal. Still, she doesn't like making mistakes, so it takes her some effort to get over them," Urdandy explained in a matter-of-factly. In a prideful tone, she added, "While Urd is only briefly annoyed with a mistake, like it's just a speed bump. She's encountered more than her fair share of mistakes while brewing her potions. That hobby has taught her patience, the ability to bounce back from a failure, and that any particular failure can happen up to several hundred times in a row before getting it just right. If Urd had been the one to grant your wish, she wouldn't have spent nearly as much time doubting herself the way Belldandy does. Arguably, Belldandy wishes she could have the kind of courage that carries Urd through each day."

"Urd?... Patient?" Keiichi asked, not sure if he should believe that part. Inwardly, he thought, 'When this is all over, I'll talk with Belldandy about those doubts and see if I can help her with them.'

"Hey, there are plenty of people who have the patience of saints when they're on the job or lost in their hobbies, but when they're off the clock, they barely can wait through a single commercial." Urdandy answered with annoyance. She flicked Keiichi's nose before she said, "So be nice, You're dealing with a Goddess after all. A Goddess who wants to do something with you. Anything at all."

She then hugged herself to make her bosom look bigger and said, "And I do mean anything…"

Covering his nose until the brief moment of pain passed, Keiichi said, "Right, right... . So… Other than a race and…" checking his hand quickly to see if it was alright to put it back down, he continued. "that… What else do you wanna do?"

"Board game with a punishment for the loser?" Urdandy asked.

"How about a punishment for the winner instead?" Keiichi asked back, frowning as he remembered how lousy his luck was.

"Ooh, kinky. Win and get punished" she said as she signed some air quotes for the word 'punished'. "Lose and get distracted." she added with a winning smile. "Shall we start?"

Keiichi's stomach growled.

"Oh! That's right! Belldandy was going to go shop the other day before Mara sent all those mini majin buu-like things after us!" Urdandy growled as she facepalmed.

"I'll get it," Keiichi said as he stood up.

"No. A part of me made the mistake, so I'll-" Urdandy began.

"Please. Let me do it. Just give me a list," Keiichi said with that confident smile that made the Belldandy side of her melt.

It worked just as well on the Urd side of her, too.

"You big doofus," Urdandy muttered, creating a sheet of paper and handed it to Keiichi. "Just… just come back soon, alright?"

"I will," Keiichi replied before he left the room.

"Oh, well, might as well see what's on," Urdandy said as she began channelsurfing.

-o-

Throughout the next two hours, Urdandy's attention kept alternating between the TV and the front door.

Eventually, Urdandy stood up, closed her eyes and listened for Keiichi's heartbeat.

It was difficult to catch at first, but it was still there. His pulse was feint and slow, as if he had been had beenknocked out.

"Hey, we're out of-" Skuld began as she entered the living room before she felt a strong gust of wind. Seeing the room was empty, she asked, "Urdandy?"

-o-

Keiichi was unconscious, sprawled out behind one of the local stores.

A kneeling Hild smirked down at him and held a large egg. Looking at Keiichi, she said, "Well, time to do what Mara refused to do. Modify and reuse a plan. There's no Lind or her angels here to save you this time…"

"So… what's in the egg?" A voice calmly asked.

"It contains an angel eater, one I've modified. This time, I will have my new creation wait until everyone at the temple is asleep. Then it can eat the angels without anyone noticing it. Then I swoop in and plant devils in all of them. Then either we retreat back to Hell and Keiichi is left all alone or we can take him with us as a boytoy…" Hild explained before realizing that she had no idea who she was talking to. Keeping her eyes on Keiichi while preparing a fireball spell, Hild asked,"Forgive me for monologuing, but who are you now?"

"In a way, I'm your daughter," the voice answered, now sounding a bit mad.

Hild turned and saw Urdandy. Hild sighed, "You do look a bit like her, but I know you can't be my little girl." The part of Urdandy that referred to suddenly became livid.

"I'm a fusion. Your only hint is that my name is Urdandy," Urdandy growled out. "Now leave Keiichi alone."

"So… Urd and Belldandy fused," Hild muttered as she began to judge how strong Urdandy could be. 'Belldandy's control and both their powers under… her… belt..'

Hild's eyes widened when Urdandy began to slip off a limiter bracelet and felt just how strong the fusion was.

"My my… you could rival me in a fight. But really now? This is a time of peace. You're just too reckless, escalating things faster than either side should care for. To a mortal, it is like pulling out a hand-grenade for a fistfight," Hild calmly said. She then lowered the egg until there was only an inch of space between it and Keiichi's back.

"Take that egg away and leave him alone," Urdandy stated, a bit of hair covered her right eye. "Or else the Angel eater will target my angels. Do you know what will happen then?"

Hild paused. She was expecting the fusion to threaten, demand, or even some beg. Instead, Urdandy vibrantly radiated the feel of a young Odin, back when he gained the title of 'the furious one'back from when he lead his infamous Berserker unit.. Hild replied, "No. Do you?"

"No. And for all you know, your creation could kill me, and then where would your little girl be?" Urdandy practically spat out that last part. "So, are you that much of a gambler?"

Hild narrowed her eyes. Most beings would tremble when they saw Hild start to get annoyed.

Urdandy merely smirked in response.

"So... You win." Hild replied as she stood up.

That wiped the winning look from Urdandy's face. Instead, she beheld the diminutive avatar with nervous curiosity.

Walking away, Hild said, "At least, for now. Think of it as more of a delay, if you must."

To both Hild and Urdandy's horror, the Angel Eater egg cracked open and the newborn creature within let out it's characteristic siren's wail.

Just as Holy Bell and World of Elegance began to charge, Hild lit up a fireball in the same hand that instantly vaporized the Angel Eater and the shell in which it was standing.

As the two angels returned to Urdandy, Hild asked, "So... that's proof you aren't a permanent Fusion…"

"... A part of me really doesn't want to do this..." Urdandy began.

That got Hild's attention, though what she witnessed next was beyond any of her expectations.

As Urdandy bowed, she said, "Thank you… Mother... for saving myself and the angels."

"I only did it for half of you, Urdandy," Hild said. "And remember, this is only a delay."

And with that Hild teleported out of sight.

Urdandy waited for a few moments before she woke Keiichi up.

"Ugh… what happened?" Keiichi asked as he slowly stood up.

"I could ask you the same thing," Urdandy answered. "But first things first. Did you get the groceries?"

"Yeah, there in the sidecar," Keiichi answered as he looked around. "Why am I in an alley?"

"Hild," Urdandy answered.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Worldbringer of Joseun of the Goddess Relief Office Forum was a big help with this chapter. They more-or-less thought up the plot after Keiichi leaves the temple.

Xindran of the Goddess Relief Office was a great source of help with this chapter.


	9. Hildorth 1

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

In the temple's guest room, Peorth was pouring over some of Skuld's manga and Urd's women's magazines.

"There has to be some way to grant Keiichi a wish that would prove my superiority over Belldandy… but how?" Peorth asked herself. "Dinner and a movie? A trip to a park?"

"What about getting him drunk and _then_ letting him make his wish?" a voice asked.

"That is alors vulgaire. _I_ am a lady of haute culture," Peorth answered as she flipped the next page.

"Oh? The way you threw yourself at Keiichi with _those_ clothes on makes me think that there could actually be such a thing as a divine _prostitute_ ," The voice continued. "I may just have to make a few phone calls."

Seething, Peorth muttered " _sacre mird_ ," under her breath, then, as she was slowly turning to face this new annoyance, she let loose with a tirade. " _ **I**_ _**am Peorth**_ _,_ _ **Goddess first class, second category, unlimited license.**_ _**Just who**_ … _do…_ you… _eep_!"

Hild cheerfully smiled as she said, "Why, I like to think of myself as Hild, Daimakaichō! And guess what? I'm here to help you!"

"H-how?" Peorth asked, trying to hide her fear with only limited success.

"I promise that I will do everything I can to help you get one over on Belldandy," Hild assured.

That got her attention. Peorth's fear gave way to a wolfish grin as she replied, "I'm listening."

-o-

As he tried to pour over his books for college, Keiichi muttered to himself, "What kind of wish should I ask of Peorth? Make sure motorcycles never go out of style? Help me find a great gift for Belldandy?"

"A wish for someone as unlucky as you is meant to either help your situation or to allow you a chance to be selfish without any consequences, Keiichi," A seductive voice purred, sounding a little bit like Peorth.

"Who are you?" Keiichi asked as he turned around.

Standing in his room was someone who looked like she could be Urd's sister. Her hair was similar to Peorth's, but had about four or six little ponytails of platinum hair sticking out the side of her head. She wore a dress that was cut deeply to reveal her cleavage all the way down to her navel, with undergarments that resembled Peorth's official Goddess attire.

"Why, I'm Hildorth! A fusion of Peorth and… well, Hild," The woman said with a smile. "As for who Hild is, she's Urd's mom!"

"Oh… wonder why Urd never spoke of you.. Er, her, Or do you still count as Hild in a way?" Keiichi stammered.

Hildorth quickly hugged Keiichi's head to her bosom as she said, "Heh, you're cute. No wonder my little girl likes you!"

Carrying a advertisement for a new brand of sake, Urd stepped into Keiichi's room and said, "Hey, K-1! Anything I can do for you, so you can buy me this- Hild! What are you doing…"

Urd paused before pointing at Hildorth and said, "Wait. Why do you look so... off?"

"Hild and Peorth fused into me, Hildorth! So now I'm in charge of Keiichi's newest wish!" Hildorth answered as she looked back at Urd and let Keiichi go.

After a few moments to let Keiichi get his breath back, Urd ordered, "Keiichi, wish for her to unfuse. Right now."

Unsure of why, Keiichi looked at Hildorth and said, "I… wish for you to unfuse, Hildorth."

"Sorry, but that's not one of the approved wishes!" Hildorth said with a chuckle as she walked around Keiichi.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're part goddess! A wish-granting goddess! You HAVE to grant that wish!" Urd yelled, making Skuld and Belldandy run to her side.

"And Hild allows me enough credentials to limit what kind of wishes Keiichi can wish for," Hildorth said in a calming tone.

"That's not possible. Hild does not have any power in Yggdrasil!," Urd said through gritted teeth.

"You'd be surprised with what you can find within the deepest part of any system," Hildorth replied, readying a shield spell.

"Hild? Had I known you were going to visit, I would have prepared another setting at the dinner table." Belldandy said, noticing that Hildorth was placing herself between Urd and Keiichi and was about to use a magic shield.

"Oh, no need. Hild fused with Peorth, so you should have enough for everyone." the fusion said with a wave of her hand.

"So what wishes am I allowed to wish for?" Keiichi asked.

Hildorth looked at him and said, "Not knowing until you wish will make it more fun for you, Keiichi!"

"That's… really not fair," Keiichi replied.

"Neither is the fact that the Universe loves Belldandy enough that it will stack everything in your favor to win, just to make her smile, but who's complaining about that?" Hildorth remarked with a shrug.

With a look of shock, Keiichi uttered, "What?"

"I call bullshit! No way can that happen!" Urd growled.

"Banpei wasn't supposed to gain feelings for Belldandy, but he did anyways," Hildorth crowed. "Besides, if anything can have a soul, why not the Universe or existence itself? What's to prevent _it_ from falling in love with Belldandy as well?"

As Keiichi turned to face Belldandy, she pleaded, "Keiichi… if what Hildorth said is the case, I will ask the Daitenkaicho to stop that unfair advantage. Please believe me when I say this, but I am horrified by the possibility that even _one_ of my victories could truly have gone unearned."

Unsure of what to say, Keiichi merely nodded.

"...I'm gonna be serious here, but I was expecting Hildorth to try using her big boobs to hypnotize Keiichi," Skuld remarked with a frown. "Not this psycho mumbo-jumbo to make everyone liking Big Sis seem wrong."

"Y'know what, Skuld? You're a genius!" Hildorth cheered as she grabbed Keiichi's head with one hand and once again shoved him into her bosom. "Let Mama Hildorth cheer you up, Keiichi!"

"Yeah, great idea, Skuld," Urd grumbled as Skuld looked away, ashamed of her idle remark. Then she ordered, "Let him go, Hildorth."

"Not until I have him under Boob-nosis! It won't take long. I should have the best bosom in Heaven and Hell!" Hildorth cooed as Keiichi struggled to free himself.

"Oh, so what do I have?" Urd asked, twitching a little out of anger.

"Second best," Hildorth answered with a grin.

"Oh that's it!" Urd growled as she formed Urdbolts.

Hildorth's free hand fired a plant seed that exploded into a mess of vines that tied up Urd. As the Norn of the past grunted and tried to free herself, Hildorth mused, "What a temper, Urd. Maybe I should make one of the possible wishes for Keiichi be that he, you, Belldandy, and I spend a night as lovers?"

Seeing that Belldandy was glaring at her, Hildorth said, "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

As Belldandy began to calm down, Hildorth thought, ' _For the most part anyways.'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Xindran of the Goddess Relief Office was a great source of help with this chapter.


	10. Urdichi

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Skuld walked into the garage, where _he_ was.

On a workbench were various liquids, either being stirred, boiled, mixed, or shaken by various machines.

The Norn of the future blinked before she practically teleported over to it, uttering "Ooooh! Such simple designs, but look at the wonderful care they were made with!"

"Heh, thanks," The male fusion spoke. They were on their knees near Keiichi's beemer.

Skuld wasn't was told how or why, but Urd and Keiichi had fused. Their hair was slightly longer than Keiichi's own, but was a darker tone of platinum. Their skin was only a little lighter than Urd's. They currently wore a pair of jeans and a purple shirt.

"So…. Urdichi, is it?" Skuld asked as she walked over to the Fusion.

"That's my name. Feel free to wear it out. I doubt anyone will care once I unfuse," A smiling Urdichi replied as they were taking apart Keiichi's beemer.

"What are you doing?" Skuld asked.

"Well, I'm using Urd's skill with potions to create a better weatherproof lubricant for Keiichi's beemer, and then if we have some time, maybe something that'll improve the quality of the tires," Urdichi answered, unscrewing a bolt. "I know Keiichi will like how the new lube is better than anything on Earth and the savings it will have for him. I'll make sure to leave a note how to make more. Hopefully, he'll never have to run into a situation where he has to sell the recipe, though. Hand me a monkey wrench, will you?"

Skuld grabbed one and handed it to him. "So… what's next? Planning on watching TV?"

"Maybe. Keiichi's been wanting to watch a special on the Brough Superior," Urdichi sighed with a smile as they untightened a bolt and moved onto the next one.

"Huh… What about Urd?" Skuld asked as she began to swing from side to side a little.

"Eh. If you want to get technical, it was more of the competition with you over the TV that got her interest. Most of the shows she watched were the ones that would let her 'turn off' her brain," Urdichi replied before they stood up and headed over to the potion-laden workbench. "So what brings you here?"

"Bored, I guess… So how where you were able to make the machines that are making those potions?" Skuld asked.

"Urd, mostly. Keiichi's part was thinking up the designs," Urdichi replied. They looked back and saw Skuld's look of disbelief, and added, "Hey, Urd has enough skill to make simple machines and perform maintenance, as long as someone has enough patience to deal with how easily bored she gets."

"If you say so…" Skuld muttered as she walked right next to Urdichi, expecting a prank of some kind.

"Hey, Skuld. Maybe we should make some sort of device that Keiichi could use when there's another attack from Mara?" Urdichi asked.

"Like what?" Skuld asked, ideas running through her head.

Taking a moment to rub his chin, Urdichi muttered, "It'd have to be something he could hide on his person, doesn't look out of place, and something he could easily fix in a pinch."

"Huh… Sounds like mallets are out of the question. A baseball bat with good luck charms on it?" Skuld muttered.

"Possibly. It would fit with Tamiya and Otaki. But if you're gonna make something with lucky charms, you might as well make some brass knuckles with them," Urdichi replied as he tousled Skuld's hair.

"Hey! Don't tease me like that!" Skuld said as she quickly backed away.

"How did I tease you?" Urdichi asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Who'd make a pair of brass knuckles with lucky charms on it?" Skuld spat as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So you wouldn't wear them and hit Mara while saying 'Falcon Punch!', hm?" Urdichi asked with an impish grin as he picked up a few vials that seemed completed.

After a few moments of pondering, a blushing Skuld looked away and muttering something under her breath.

"I do agree that embarrassing Mara is worth it," Urdichi replied. "So… After I'm done here, shall we go look through one of the junk yards where you get parts from and see if we can't construct a scooter for you?"

"Banpei is good enough, and then I still have that fold-up scooter as a backup," Skuld sassed.

"I'm not knocking those. I'm just giving you another project, one that you can put all sorts of hidden gadgets on. After all," Urdichi replied, returning to the Beemer and taking it apart. "You can only fit so much stuff on your fold-up scooter before it becomes too heavy to carry.

Deciding to change the conversation, Skuld said, "What are you thoughts on Big Sis?"

The smile vanished from Urdichi. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Why not?" Skuld pouted, mentally going over which Skuldbomb to use on Urdichi.

After a few more moments, Urdichi sighed, "Fine. I can tell you'll bug me until I tell you. Urd sees Belldandy as a sister and Keiichi sees her as a girlfriend. I… have the unfortunate view of both, so I'm avoiding her until I unfuse."

"If… If you're unable to unfuse, then what?" Skuld asked in a rather quiet voice.

"I refuse to think about that. We'll unfuse. End of discussion," Urdichi grunted as he shot a glare at Skuld.

Shrinking away, Skuld babbled "S-sorry."

After some seconds, Urdichi calmed down and sighed before asking, "It's alright. That matter is a sensitive one, mostly because Keiichi is a worrywort. So let's do something that we'll both enjoy."

Picking up a wrench, Skuld gushed, "Gotcha! Let's get cracking!"

Putting down the wrench and potions that were in his hands, Urdichi said, "Close, but I was thinking of maybe… pranking Aoshima?"

"Pranking that guy? Keiichi never approved!" Skuld exclaimed.

"That's 'cause he was raised to not prank people, among other things. Basically he was raised to not do anything that'll cause him or his family to lose face. You wouldn't believe how much resentment Keiichi has in his head," Urdichi explained as he waved his hand, causing the Beemer to put itself back together. "So having Urd in contact with those thoughts is providing an overwhelming temptation for some revenge."

Skuld opened her mouth to argue against Urdichi's offer, but she recalled the time Aoshima nearly raped her when she was an adult.

With an evil smirk, Skuld agreed, "I'm in. Whatever you need, I'll build it."

Urdichi nodded before magically summoning a list and replying, "Good. Make what you can for these ideas while I whip up a few more potions."

Skuld nodded before heading out. Urdichi made his way towards Urd's room, but not before taking a deep breath to settle his nerves as he passed by the kitchen. While he wanted to avoid any sort of contact at this point, it wouldn't do to worry the middle Norn by suddenly leaving her by herself, either. Working up the courage to speak, he began "Hey, Bell? Um… Me and Skuld are gonna spend some time together. We'll be back before dinner."

An all-too-cheerful Belldandy was chopping some vegetables. She looked back and said, "Very well, Urdichi. Have fun."

Urdichi paused for another moment before saying, "Alright, Bell. One of my components is a skilled liar. So I know you're pulling the Stepford act. I take it that you miss both Urd and Keiichi?"

A subdued Belldandy returned her eyes back to the cutting board and quietly said, "Yes. I'm not sure how to feel towards you. A possible brother? A really awkward… Nevermind."

It took Urdichi a few moments before he said, "It's alright, I'm not really sure how to feel towards you as well, Belldandy. I wouldn't be surprised if we avoided each other and used Skuld to communicate until I unfuse."

"...Is it wrong that I wouldn't mind that?" Belldandy asked.

"It's… probably for the best," Urdichi answered. Then, under the influence of the Mortal within, he continued "I'm… Skuld and I going to pull some pranks on Aoshima. See you later, Belldandy."

"Please... don't take things too far," Belldandy said with some hesitation, before Urdichi left.

-o-

Holding a drink, Aoshima sat down next to an attractive woman in a bar with a drink in each hand. He began,"Why, hello there, beautif-"

At that moment, Aoshima experienced a seemingly involuntary spasm in his arm. He wound up splashing the woman with one of the drinks.

The woman glared at him before slapping him and leaving the bar.

"Tough luck, buddy," The bartender muttered.

Aoshima let out an annoyed huff before he stood up...and tripped, spilling the other drink on Tamiya.

"A-O-Shi-Ma!" The giant of a man growled.

"Oh no…" Aoshima growled as Tamiya grabbed him.

"Hey, no fights allowed!" The bartender loudly called out, letting Aoshima have some hope. Then that hope sank with the bartender's next words. "Take it out in the alley!"

"Someone help me!" Aoshima yelled before getting carried outside.

-o-

 _Outside, on a rooftop…_

Urdichi smiled as he looked through a pair of Skuld's newly made binoculars, Mr. X-Ray Vision. He said, "Alright, Tamiya is gonna thrash Aoshima. Hey, start helping with Smarmy's motor skills."

"Why?" Skuld pouted, holding a controller with various dials.

"So Tamiya won't feel guilty about winning, duh!" Urdichi answered. "So, boost Aoshima's defense and dodging abilities."

"But I thought we were gonna see him get beat up!" Skuld pouted.

"There's a difference between getting beat up and getting thrashed. If Tamiya thinks Aoshima can take it, the big guy won't hold back," Urdichi explained. "We have to make Tamiya think that Aoshima can take more hits than he actually can. Make it a closer fight and they'll keep punching each other all day."

Urdichi's malicious grin was only matched by the smile on Skuld's face after her confusion cleared away. Skuld evilly chuckled as she adjusted some dials.

-o-

As soon Tamiya stepped behind the bar, he threw Aoshima on the ground.

"I'm sure we can come to an understanding!" Aoshima cried out as he began to crawl away. "A better one than the current one you're contemplating!"

"Get up or I will literally stomp youse into a mudhole and walk it dry!" Tamiya growled.

"N-no!" Aoshima whined.

Tamiya angrily sighed before he reached down and grabbed the smaller man. "Looks like I gotta help youse lose like a man… not that youse wuz much uh one."

After Tamiya forced Aoshima to stand up, the gorilla man let loose the first punch.

To the surprise of both, Aoshima was forced back a few steps.

"I… thought I would have been floored by that," Aoshima muttered.

"Me too," Tamiya quietly replied.

With newfound confidence, Aoshima stood up a little taller, straightened up his glasses with a single finger and smirked, "I guess you're not as capable as throwing a punch like a man,"

"Nope. It means I don't gotta hold back," Tamiya growled, fire appearing in his eyes before letting loose a flurry of punches.

Losing his composure, Aoshima tried dodge. Key word, 'try'. He was able to avoid about four, but was winged by the fifth and was partially spun around in place by the rest.

" _Huh. Guess muscle boy was feeling artistic," Urdichi muttered._

" _Maybe Belldandy could take him to that art class she's thinking about, since Keiichi might not be able to go," Skuld replied._

" _And where's that dodging boost?" Urdichi asked._

" _Tamiya punches faster than I expected, Can't dodge faster unless you want it reaching superhuman speeds," Skuld answered_

A few seconds after Tamiya stopped punching, Aoshima stopped spinning. Tamiya raised a fist and readied another punch, but Aoshima raised a finger and ran to a trash can.

Feeling a brief pang of sympathy, Tamiya mumbled, "Yeah, booze an' spinnin' ain't ever a good combination…"

After voiding the contents of his stomach, Aoshima took off his jacket and wiped his face with it. After tossing his jacket on the ground, Aoshima said, "Alright. Let's see how well you take a punch!"

" _End the boosts?" Skuld asked._

" _Wait a moment," Urdichi answered_

With a smirk, Tamiya put his hands on his hips and waited.

Aoshima hit Tamiya as hard as he could…

And felt like he hit a training mat hung up against a concrete wall.

"Wuz dat a pleasant breeze or did youse hit me?" Tamiya chuckled.

Aoshima gritted his teeth and hit Tamiya a few more times, making the giant of a man laugh more and more.

Eventually, Aoshima had enough and yelled, "Stop laughing, you giant ignoramus! No wonder no one even tries to date you."

" _Now," Urdichi ordered. Skuld couldn't help but chuckle as she undid the boosts._

Tamiya stopped laughing, pulled back his arm, and let loose a roar as his fist flew faster than any motorcycle he rode. Tamiya couldn't help but smirk as he watch the smarmiest man he ever met fly across the back alley, falling right into a dumpster.

-o-

As Tamiya walked back to the bar, Skuld asked, "Should we do something?"

"Like post videos over the internet?" Urdichi asked. When Skuld smiled, Urdichi said, "As fun as that would be, it'd hurt Tamiya more than Aoshima. Rich asswipe has deep pockets of money, while muscleboy barely makes ends meet."

Skuld pouted for a moment before she asked, "No, I mean, should we get Aoshima to a hospital? His vitals don't look too good."

Pulling a couple of vials out of nowhere, Urdichi said, "A healing potion will do the trick then. So, which one? The ordinary one, or one that'll have him blurting out his intentions at the worst possible times?"

"Do I even have to pick?" Skuld asked.

"Always nice to have a choice in my book," Urdichi answered before flying off to heal Aoshima.

' _I wonder... If Urdichi stays fused, Can call him big Brother?'_ Skuld thought.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Another one of Ceroxon's creations.

NINJA EDIT : Worldbringer of Joseun and Xindran were both great helpers with this chapter


	11. Lindichi

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Lind, Skuld, and Keiichi hid the the bushes, watching Chibi-Hild, Mara and the Angel Eater.

' _Perhaps I can have Keiichi hold… No, he might hesitate. There's also the possibility that Hild might go on the assault the moment I show up,'_ Lind thought. ' _From what I heard, Hild showed some interest in Keiichi. Were I to do that, then she might hesitate when we appear.'_

"Keiichi, I have a suggestion. It's a risky one, but I have another idea ready if you refuse," Lind said.

"What's your plan?" Keiichi asked.

-o-

"We have three outta five Goddesses, Lady Hild! Once we get the last two, we can head back and leave Morisato all alone!" Mara said before wildly cackling.

"I don't know… We should take him with us to insure he won't be offered a wish from either Adrestia, Nemesis, Poena, or whatever goddesses of vengeance felt like giving Keiichi a chance to get his Goddesses back," Chibi-Hild answered.

"But our gate won't allow him to get through without approval from three demons!" Mara quickly replied.

"Right, just like how Welsper wasn't able to hack Yggdrasil," Chibi-Hild sarcastically replied. "I mean, it's not like the Erinyes are going to-"

Whatever Chibi-Hild was going to say was lost as a voice boomed, "Hild! Mara! Release all of the angels you've captured!"

The two demons' attention turned towards the speaker.

That voice came from a male. He was wearing white jeans and a white jacket. The jacket most notably sported the elements of a War God's uniform, including the sky-blue striping, the emergency power boosters, and the partial cape-like parts draping across the shoulders.. His hair was a dark blue and featured an asymmetrically long side-bang on the right, and the rest was spiky, like the hairstyle of a typical manga protagonist. On his forehead were three dots, the signature of Lind's own unique emblem.

"So… who are you?" Mara asked.

Producing Lind's extra-heavy level-18 poleaxe, the person announced, "I am Lindichi, and I will be your opponent."

"Cute. A fusion," Chibi-Hild muttered before snapping her fingers. The Angel Eater opened its mouth to let out its lure…

And was promptly impaled by a thrown poleaxe.

A shocked Mara could only stare, wincing at the sight of the dying Angel Eater flailing about as all of the Angels freed themselves.

Chibi-Hild looked right at Lindichi and deadpanned, "Huh. You don't play around, do you?"

Lindichi gave Spear Mint the extra moment she needed to return to him, then, with a flick of his wrist, the poleaxe, still embedded in the monster's body, rose up, further splitting open the "head" of the Angel eater to free itself before flying back into Lindichi's right hand.

"You've targeted my friends," Lindichi answered.

Chibi-Hild sighed before saying, "Well, Mara. Time to go. Let's give them a chance to become reacquainted with Belldandy."

Lindichi's eyes narrowed before he uttered, "What did you do to-"

Chibi-Hild waved goodbye before she and Mara teleported out of there.

Lindichi began to run around the temple, crying out, "Belldandy!? Belldandy?! Where are you!?". Skuld followed closely, calling "Big Sis!" over and over as well.

"I'm… here, Keiichi, but you sound… off," Belldandy's voice said before Lindichi turned a corner and saw Belldandy. Skuld, catching up, ran right into Lindichi, then leaned around to see what had stopped him.

Everyone's mouths dropped as they looked at each other. Lindichi and Skuld stared at Belldandy's revealing demon uniform, while Belldandy was shocked to see that Lind had fused with Keiichi.

"Are you and the others safe?" Lindichi asked.

"I am alright, and I have also gained a new friend," Belldandy said before summoning Holy Bell and her newly-gained devil, which strangely enough, had white wings. "I do not know about the others." Skuld was torn between feeling sick about the presence of the devil and an overwhelming pride for her Oneesama's power.

"What happened?" Peorth asked as she and Urd walked out of the temple.

"Good, they are safe," Lindichi said to himself as he looked at the two self-proclaimed goddesses of love. Turning back to Belldandy, he asked, "Will there be concerns about your two angels' power consumptions?"

"I am not sure, but I will keep on eye on them," Belldandy uttered as she looked away and rubbed her chin in contemplation. She looked back at Lindichi with a smile as she said, "This new child thanks you for calling her an angel, and we do as well," She said while gesturing first towards the newcomer, then towards Holy Bell. She looked back at Lindichi and continued, "However, I do have a question. How long will the fusion last?"

"A day at most. Lind thought that Hild would fight longer, but she ran off the moment the Angel Eater was killed. Otherwise, Lind would've adjusted it to last only an hour or so," Lindichi replied.

With a look of shock, Belldandy inquired, "How… How did the Angel Eater die?"

"I threw Lind's poleaxe and impaled it. If you want the specifics of who was responsible, it was the Keiichi half that brought up the idea of throwing the poleaxe," Lindichi answered, "because I wanted to free the angels in the fastest way possible."

"I… see," Belldandy muttered, not ever wanting to be in a situation where Keiichi had to kill something. She loved his innocence and did not want to see it diminished in even the slightest.

"I can see that my actions have upset you," Lindichi replied. "If it's any consolation, there isn't much that was ever known about the creature," she then continued, "Neither Lind nor Keiichi could have guessed how vulnerable it would be to a physical attack… and I can feel Keiichi hurting within me right now," Lindichi's arms rose up into a self-embrace, as one half of that being tried to help the other calm down, and finally allowed Keiichi's emotion to show through his eyes. Belldandy took the hint and gathered Lindichi into her own embrace. Both of Bell's angels joined in the group hug, as did Urd, Peorth, and with some hesitation, even Skuld. Then the sobbing began.

They all stayed like that for quite some time...

-o-

After the residence had been repaired, Urd and Skuld had gone into their rooms to straighten up their belongings on a more personal level, inspecting the various items for signs of damage that large-scale repair magic wouldn't quite reach. Belldandy and Lindichi were on the sofa in the common room. Lindichi was slouched forward with his hands in his face, and Belldandy had a reassuring hand on his back. Peorth was standing near the exterior doorway with Banpei, keeping watch just in case Hild's escape was just another ruse.

"I can't believe how strong this emotion is," Lind was speaking at this time, "You'd think that a death would affect Immortals like us more than anything, but… this… and the worst part? It was just a bioweapon…" Lind felt the other soul that was bound to her sink even more ' _wait, no, I'm sorry, please don't…'_ "I think I just made him feel worse."

"I can not say that I blame him, Lind," Belldandy replied. "Or, rather, it makes perfect sense that he would take things this badly. Search his thoughts. He knows that, by himself, he is much more fragile than that being ever was, and he comes from a people who value the lives of all things, great and small,"

"We've all taken out our share of system bugs and all of the other creatures the enemy uses for surveillance and sabotage," Lind started to complain, "Does this realm not have it's vermin as well? How do the Mortals deal with that, then?"

Belldandy saw out of the corner of her eye that Gan-chan had become curious enough to peek around the corner of the doorway to the Tea Room, and decided that this conversation needed to tack a new course. "Perhaps you could ask him yourself sometime. I would like to speak with him directly now. May I?"

Lindichi sat up, and taking his hands away, turned to face her with a nod. Then, with a soft smile on her lips and smiling eyes, Belldandy then addressed Keiichi directly, "Keiichi, dear, I would like for you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?" He complied from within, but the look on Lindichi's face revealed that he was still lost in his thoughts. "Now, let it all out," and he did. "Again," he drew in his breath deeply, though Lind was most likely helping, as he was still distracted. "Let it out," Belldandy said again.

After a few more rounds of deep breaths, Belldandy moved on. "This time, I want you to close your eyes, and become aware of your surroundings, there, within Lindichi," She continued, "Lind is there with you, helping you. Your senses are hers, and her senses are yours. I want you to stretch out into those senses, and become aware of what they can tell you," The wind outside began to gust. It wasn't very strong, but it was persistent.

This time, Belldandy was taking a little time out to breathe deeply, closely, and in time with Lindichi's own breathing, just the way she remembered Shiho doing during her one and only visit to the temple. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling, and the wind outside died down to a soft breeze.

Finally remembering herself, she spoke once again. "Keiichi, can you feel any other presence besides just yours and Lind's?"

This time, Keiichi was calm enough to speak, "Yes,"

"Good. How many?" Bell prompted.

"There is another… no. Two more, I think. Are they Lind's angels?" Keiichi asked.

"That's right. You've always had such wonderful insight, Keiichi-san. Now I want you to focus on them. Focus on their feelings. Can you sense them?" Belldandy continued, "Can you sense the joy that Cool Mint feels because her Sister is back by her side? Can you feel how happy Spear Mint is to be back home, safe and sound?"

"Yes... yes, that's exactly it!" Keiichi seemed excited for the first time this evening, "It's like they're thanking me for being there for them! It's... almost... like they're singing, too! I feel like I'm being blanketed in warm hugs!"

Within her soul, both Holy Bell and the newcomer were pouting. _They_ wanted to sing for Keiichi. _They_ wanted to be the Angels giving him warm hugs from within their own domain. Outside, the wind kicked up to a stiff squall. Nobody seemed to notice, as such weather was common around this time of evening. The only exception was Urd, who was still cataloging her reagents. She could only sigh, thinking to herself ' _No, she's got to figure this out on her own.'_

After seeming lost in thought for several moments herself, Belldandy went on, "Now stretch out your senses even more. Can you feel the presence of everybody else in the temple?"

"Yeah," came the reply.

"Focus on them, one at a time. Can you identify them, and where they are?"

"Here goes…" Keiichi replied, "You're right in front of me, and… Holy Bell and your new Angel are both focusing on me. They seem very worried, but I can also feel your love through them as well," He intentionally left out the feelings of jealousy he was also getting from all three of them. It was something about Belldandy that he was aware of for several months now, and there was no need to mention it. He could also feel Lind's questioning stare from within the Fusion, and tried to ignore it.

Getting back to the exercise, he continued, "I can tell that Peorth is by the doorway… and Gorgeous Rose is in high spirits. I imagine she is also relieved to be back where she belongs… I can kind of feel Banpei's presence, too. Huh. Who would guess that's possible?"

"Very good, Keiichi. Who's next?" Belldandy prompted once again.

"Skuld is by the freezer getting herself a huge bowl of ice cream, and Noble Scarlet seems to be in good health, but she doesn't seem quite as vibrant as the others... Wait. You could always tell when she's sneaking another scoop for herself?" Keiichi asked.

"It's never 'sneaking', Keiichi," then in a hushed voice, Belldandy explained "She uses more energy than most would think. Perhaps when there is a better chance, I will tell you about it," then, with her voice back to normal, she continued, "Good, now, Who's next?

"Urd is…" Keiichi stopped. "Panicking?"

Everybody noticed it at once. Lindichi, Belldandy and Peorth raced back towards Urd's room.

-o-

Everybody was dragging themselves back into the temple residence, with the evidence of the night's second and final battle in the dirt stains and tears on their clothing, Lindichi was in high spirits. Keiichi finally understood Lind's earlier intentions in going after the beast the way she did. He was equally relieved that he had, in fact, not taken part in ending that creature's life, as he had previously believed.

Belldandy was the first to speak. "I'm happy that we were able to send that child home after all,"

"Speak for yourself," Urd replied, "Holy Bell never made it past those capture vines. It's going to take at least two moltings for World of Elegance to get this smell out of her feathers. That's at least as many months worth of unnecessary nightmares!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so careless in the first place!" Skuld sassed.

"Careless?!" Urd retorted, "I happen to have it on good authority that you were raiding the 'fridge when that thing came back! Imagine if you were in your room and I was grabbing my sake from the closet!"

"Eep!" Skuld was red-faced, having been caught in her faulty logic.

"You really need to get your facts straight before you try to 'correct' somebody," Urd chastised. Then, with a bright smile and her hands clasped together in a manner that was far too pleasant for the tone of the conversation, she continued, "As a reward, World of Elegance has something she'd like to share with Noble Scarlett,"

That bright smile lit up to a diabolic grin. Urd brought her hands up over Skuld's head with fingers waving around in a creepy way, like somebody telling a ghost story. Elegance's dichromatic wings emerged from her back, still covered in whatever sticky substance they were soaked in. Skuld freaked and ran back towards her room, with Urd chasing closely after.

"Get back here and take your medicine, ya little brat!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"Bwa Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaa!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Belldandy, Peorth and Lindichi watched the two sisters tear off towards the other end of the residence. Belldandy sighed, and then allowed herself to giggle feintly. Peorth, who seemed a bit disgusted when Urd unfurled her wings in the same room, found Belldandy's laughter to be infectious and started chuckling. Lindichi could only stare blankly towards the doorway through which the two had disappeared. Things were back to normal for at least two out of three Norns.

The moment was soon interrupted as Lindichi spoke up, "I don't want to startle anybody, but it won't be too much longer before the fusion spell wears off,"

"Do you need us to do anything special?" Belldandy replied.

"Ordinarily, no," Lindichi said, "but Keiichi is noticeably worn out, so I'll pass him directly to you when we seperate. Just be ready to catch him."

Lind's profession was a detail-oriented one, and there was hardly anything she ever missed. That included Keiichi's residual memories about Belldandy. His hopes, his fears, his regrets, and that little something about her jealousy issues. Inwardly, she was able to smile. Keiichi almost thought he caught the impression of mischievous laughter, but the separation had already begun.

In the next moment, Keiichi would only know darkness. Darkness and, something that was keeping him from breathing. Something warm. Something soft. Something pleasant. Something that stood in stark contrast to the growing discomfort of just not being able to breathe. He started to struggle. At first a little, and then a lot. As he started to succumb to the light-headedness that was overcoming him, the world opened up and he gasped for air.

As his eyes focused, he saw his Goddess's face. She was smiling radiantly and blushing… hard, almost as hard as when Mara's first curse on him had been lifted, and he saw why. While she still wore the uniform from Hell, he'd been to Heaven and back again. Suddenly, his complexion matched hers.

He then heard an almost musical laughter behind him. His senses returned to that of a normal Mortal, so it was a bit disorienting trying to sense what was going on in the way in which he'd become so accustomed in the last few hours. Turning around, he saw that it was Lind.

"I believe that's the first time I've ever seen you smile, Lind," Belldandy said.

"It certainly feels like the first time," Lind replied. Then she continued, with a bit of uncertainty, "Um, If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to remain true to the tradition of accessing the gate during the day. She's been difficult lately, and I'd rather not wake her."

"You can share my room," Belldandy offered.

"Thank you." Lind said.

Keiichi was just too worn out to question the oddity he thought he'd heard.

-o-

Everybody got a late start, and understandably so. Urd had commandeered the bath throughout the remainder of the night, and had somehow convinced Skuld and Peorth to help scrub World of Elegance clean. As it turns out, Urd was exaggerating about how hard it would be for her to get her Angel's plumage back to normal. She'd even had an effective all-purpose cleanser for Angel feathers on the shelf and ready to go. Of course, Peorth just _had_ to add some of her rose-water perfume to the mix… which rendered it useless. It took the better part of four hours to make a new batch from scratch.

For those who could get up with the sun, breakfast had come and gone. For the rest, brunch time had passed without any of the stragglers stirring. Then, brunch had become lunch. In her foresight, Belldandy made something that would not lose its flavor when reheated. Keiichi was, understandably, the last one up. Realistically, he should have been out for a week, if it hadn't been for Urd's expertise.

It was mid-afternoon when Lind was finally ready to say her goodbyes and set off through the gate. Everybody gathered in front of the residence to see her off. When she finished exchanging words with each of the Goddesses, her final parting words would be for Keiichi.

"Thank you," she began, "I wouldn't have been able to rescue anybody without you," She continued, "Both Spear Mint and Cool Mint are here now because you trusted me and gave me your all. I could not have done it without you," she paused as her Angels rose up into the physical plane behind her, "They are grateful as well." The twins moved forward and smothered Keiichi in a group hug. He blushed and, aware of a very specific reaction that he could predict without needing to check, stayed perfectly still.

Belldandy's eyes started to glaze over a little before the twins retreated back into Lind's body.

"And for my own part, I'm sorry that I scared you like that. It was not my place to drag you into the world of a warrior, and I sincerely hope you will accept my apology." Lind said.

Keiichi replied "Yes. I have my own apology to make as well. There are things that a person who lives peacefully would never consider. You didn't deserve to feel bad about doing your job, either. I deeply regret putting you through that."

Lind seemed stunned for a moment. For the first time in ages, she'd experienced emotions she thought were lost and long gone. As difficult as that moment was, it was… refreshing… in a way. ' _It's no wonder that Belldandy loves him, if he's like this. I'm… kind of jealous myself'_.

With some hesitation, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me... in that moment, we drew strength from _each other_. Even if you think it was a moment of weakness, it was also a powerful reminder of why we fight, why I fight, and I will never forget that even beyond the end of time."

With the passing of another moment, both of them were smiling brightly again.

Lind spoke again, "Keiichi, at that time, you were as close to me as my own Angels," Belldandy's eyes started to glaze over again. "There's a word for that, but for you… I think it might be unpronounceable,"

Glancing at the other Goddesses present, and letting her eyes rest on both Urd and Skuld, she found her answer. Looking back at Keiichi, she smiled and said "Siblings,"

"What?" Keiichi was confused.

"The closest you might be able to get to that word is ' _siblings_ '," As the confusion on Keiichi's face gave way to understanding, she continued. "Keiichi,"

"Yes?"

"Can I refer to you as a Brother?"

"Of… of course."

The hands that were still on his shoulders drew him into a heartfelt embrace "Then, please, call me Sister"

"Yes… Sister."

Urd, Peorth and Skuld reacted with dropped jaws, while Belldandy still maintained her glazed over look. There was a noticeable rumble of thunder in the distance. With her head on Keiichi's shoulder, Lind looked over at Belldandy and winked. Immediately Belldandy looked like she had just remembered something, and was back to smiling sweetly, the way she always did when everything was in its place.

Releasing him from her embrace, Lind turned and walked towards the center of the yard. Turning back to face everybody. With the light of the gate shining down upon her, she began to rise up towards the source of that light. "I'll come by again during my next day off!" she shouted, and then her image snapped away.

Keiichi remained standing in place. He was lost in thought. A lot had happened in the past day, and he was still trying to process that last part. Urd, Skuld and Peorth shuffled back into the house. There was a TV to play for, and they were discussing which game would be used to decide today's match.

Belldandy had also remained behind, and walked over to stand by his side. At this moment, he was thinking about the time difference that was supposed to stand between Earth and Heaven, at least what he'd remembered from what Urd had to say about it. When he finally noticed Belldandy beside him, he turned to her and said "Will she really be back?"

"Yes. Lind is someone who always keeps her promises." came the reply, "Don't you want to see her again?"

"Of course, she's more than welcome" he said, giving Belldandy the thumbs up sign. Then he thought ' _I guess I won't have to worry about whether I'll still be around when she drops in, then.'_

Hesitantly, pressing her index fingers together in front of her, Belldandy shifted the topic "Keiichi-san, do you think you could help me repair the grounds today?"

"Sure thing, Bell. Where do you want me to start?"

"Right here," she replied, as she reached out and took him into her own embrace. Then, beginning the sequence that Lind taught her the previous night, the two of them glowed brightly...

….

..…

….

..

.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Xindran was awesome with their betareading of this chapter. They completely owned it!


	12. Sorara and Sord

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi walked into the auto club, having received a call for some assistance from Sora. ' _A bit odd that I'm the only one here, but I guess it's still probably something Auto-Club related.'_

Half-entering the building, he was surprised to see that it was so dark inside. Keiichi called out, "Sora? It's me, Keiichi!"

"So good that you arrived," a voice that sort of sounded like Sora's cooed. Then the voice seemed to spit out in disgust, "Sempai."

"Sora? What's wrong?" Keiichi asked, feeling around for the light switch. When he found it, he flipped it.

Nothing.

Even a few more flips had the same effect.

"Do come in," The sorta-Sora called out.

The door closed by itself, pushing Keiichi inside. ' _I guess they finally got that door hardware they kept putting off buying,'_ he thought.

"Sora... What are you trying?" Keiichi muttered. A thought had occurred to Keiichi. As he gave a thumbs-up, he asked, "Are you testing out a Kimodameshi for the guys? If so, you're doing a bang-up job!"

After a few seconds, The sorta-Sora growled, "And I thought Tamiya and Otaki were dense, Morisato-Sempai."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Uhm… So what are you doing then, Sora?"

A light suddenly shone on a woman in front of Keiichi.

She was as tall as Keiichi, with a dirty-Blonde Hime haircut a white headband. The woman wore a leather jacket and denim shorts, showing off her legs. Her chest was... substantial. If Keiichi had to guess, probably bigger than Belldandy's, but not Urd's. On her face was a pair of glasses, a sneer, and Mara's demonic emblem.

Keiichi gasped before he said, "Mara! Get out of Sora right now!"

"I'm not possessing her, moron! We've fused! I'm Sorara!" The woman cackled before she threw her head back and laughed.

"Uhm… why fuse with Sora? Keiichi asked, feeling a little confused.

Sorara looked at Keiichi with an incredulous glare before she hissed, "Why?... _Why?!_ _ **Why not?!**_ "

After a moment if insight, Keiichi pointed at her chest and accused, "You took advantage of her insecurities, didn't you!?"

The Fusion looked like like she was ready to kill and cry all at once "S-shut up! You're stupid and you're gonna lose, Morisato-Sempai! I know all of your weaknesses, thanks to Sora being so observant, and now, thanks to Mara, I have all the power to exploit them!" She went on, "And you! When I'm done with you…" Sorara ranted. Then she gave off an evil sneer, "You'll be like a puppy licking my boot when Belldandy 'tries' to save you!"

Pointing behind Sorara, Keiichi cried out, "What's that!?"

Looking behind herself, Sorara asked in a confused panic, "What? What am I seeing, Morisato-sempai?" before hearing a loud thud.

When she looked back, Sorara saw Keiichi had slammed himself against the door. With an annoyed look on her face, she asked, "Don't you remember? The door pushed you in here, didn't it?" She then explained, "Well, it's magically controlled, so that means you can't open it, either."

"Oh… I… uh… " Keiichi stammered. Putting a hand behind his head, he laughed, "I guess I'm so hungry I can't think straight! Ha ha!"

Sorara opened her mouth, only to get interupted by her own stomach growling.

"Guess that means you missed lunch too! Let's head to the temple! I'm sure Belldandy will be making something delicious!" Keiichi said with a smile.

"I'm not that stupid. I know they'll put a stop to my schemes the moment I show up!" Sorara spat out, forming orbs of lightning in her hands. "So let's get started on your obedience training!"

Sorara's stomach growled once more, causing her to look down and yell, "Shut up, stomach! Man, both Sora and Mara need to eat more."

Silently grabbing a box of roll pins, Keiichi asked, "Sora skips meals, too?"

With a sigh, Sorara groaned, "Yeah, she skips meals because she doesn't want to risk getting an ounce of fat. But we're getting off track, my lit-tle pup-py!" She all but spat out the last few words.

Just as Sorara looked up at Keiichi and took a step forwards, Keiichi dumped the entire box of roll pins out at her feet.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Sorara cried out, slipping on the roll pins and falling forward towards Keiichi. Eventually, She grabbed onto something to stabilize herself… only to slip and land on her face, taking whatever she had her hands on with her. As she slowly stood up, Sorara growled, "Morisato-Sempai… I'm gonna kil-Kil…"

Sorara was trying to get back on her feet when she stopped dead in her tracks, blushed hard enough for blood to trickle from her nose, and then passed out cold from the shock. Being joined with Sora had it's disadvantages as well.

Keiichi took a deep breath as he pulled up his pants. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Belldandy found out about this, let alone Urd.

-o-

As Sora woke up, she saw she was in the temple. Noticing that Urd was sitting by her and was painting her fingernails, Sora asked, "What the… How did I get here?"

"A demon fused with you," Urd answered, still painting Sora's fingernails. "I'd like a chance to fuse with you to see if they left any traps inside you, and remove them if there are any."

"Fuse… what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You'd get bigger boobs while we're fused," Urd replied.

"I'm sold," Sora quickly said, with an odd sense of déjà vu.

-o-

After a few moments, a different woman walked out of the room.

Her figure was a bit taller than Sora's, but her three measurements were about the same size as Urd's.

Her hair was short and wild, with the color of dirty platinum. She wore a dark purple skirt, a white tank top, and a blue denim jacket. The glasses she wore were set in a pair of rather small cat eye frames. Her eyes were brown.

"I think I'll call myself… Sorad!" The fused woman said to herself. She then loudly said, "I'm going out, everybody!"

Moments after she left the temple, Keiichi walked into the empty room, saying, "Urd, Sora! Belldandy got Mara to talk. There's no traps of any… Urd? Sora?"

-o-

Sorad felt very giddy as she walked through town, enjoying all the attention she got.

' _This… is… so… Perfect!'_ Sora thought, Sorad's grin wide enough to nearly split her face in half.

' _Yeeeahh, perfect,' Urd muttered as she rolled her eyes in sorad's head._

"What's wrong?" Sorad asked.

Before Urd could answer, a smarmy voice answered, "What wrong is that you're not in my arms, you goddess of a woman!"

Looking back, Sorad uttered with glee, "Aoshima!"

' _And now the slog,' Urd muttered._

"I'm glad news of me has reached you. All good, I hope?" Aoshima asked as he grabbed Sorad's hand and kissed it.

' _I'm so gonna scrub that hand with a brillo pad,' Urd thought._ Sora was too distracted to notice _._

"Oh, It's good. As good as you are," Sorad cooed as Aoshima put an arm around her.

"Then let's go on a date," Aoshima replied, taking a moment to grope Sorad's rear end.

' _That… That could've been an accident…'_ Sora thought with a touch of worry.

Urd said nothing, though thoughts of rotary stripping brushes and vats of perchloric acid danced in her head. It was painfully obvious that Sora needed to see this idiot for who he really was. With those thoughts carefully hidden away from Sorad's conglomerate mind, Urd had prepared herself to take over the fusion if she needed to. She knew that whatever happened, her timing had to be perfect, or the headache she was about to put herself through this evening would be for nothing.

-o-

Aoshima took Sorad to an expensive restaurant.

Urd resisted the urge to gag as Aoshima droned on. Whether he was bragging about himself or pouring out his repertoire of empty compliments over Sorad's appearance, it was all just a sad collection of clichés trying to pass itself off as a conversation.

"Excuse me for a moment, but I have to go powder my nose," Urd said with Sorad's voice.

"Don't take too long," Aoshima replied. After Sorad was out of sight, Aoshima poured some powder in Sorad's drink.

-o-

"Urd! What are you doing?" Sora asked as she stared in a mirror.

"I take it you haven't noticed he hasn't asked for your name yet… or... _ever_ ," the reflection of Sorad asked with Urd's voice.

"I'm sure it slipped his mind," Sora answered.

"Not one of his complements were about these," Urd asked, pointing at the glasses. "Hell, I'm sure- No, I KNOW his attention was purely on these girls!"

Looking away from the reflection of Sorad groping her own bosom, Sora said, "He's not as bad as he seems! I'm sure of it!"

"He's the kinda guy that's been raised to think that ladies like us could only want him for his fortune. I guarantee he couldn't be bothered to see you as a person. Come to think of it, I doubt he even sees _other guys_ as people, either," Urd replied. "But go ahead. Go back to your 'date', if you can even call it that."

Sorad walked out with a huff.

When she sat down, Sorad picked up her drink, and was about to drink it… before she sniffed it.

Aoshima looked at her with amusement… until Sorad put down her drink and dipped a finger in it.

Pulling her finger out, Sorad saw that her fingernail was now a different color. Sora, being connected to Urd's mind, immediately knew what it meant. Urd took over without any resistance, her eyes changing to a furiously luminescent gold. She held that fingernail, with its proof, up to Aoshima's face, and with a voice that could made a glacier shiver, she demanded, "Why is there a date rape drug in my drink?". Without missing a beat, she sent a mental control signal to the bouncers at the front door, who, without really knowing why, began rushing over to the booth where they were.

"Drug? What are you talking about? Aoshima asked, losing his confidence. He made a show of looking around in mock fury. Sorad quickly placed a spell on the drink while Aoshima attempted to continue his innocent act, "I should sue this restaurant for trying to ruin our-"

Sorad splashed Aoshima with the drugged drink as the two bouncers closed in on their table. She asked, with a hint of a command voice "If these two nice gentlemen were to frisk you or check under the table, wouldn't they find some sort of package with the remains of an illicit substance in it?"

"Erhm.. I should lea-" Aoshima began before he was lifted up in the air by the guards. "Eep!"

-o-

 _Some time later…_

Urd and Sora were at a park, merely watching a pond.

"So…" Urd began, trying to find some proper words to say.

"I was nearly raped. WE were nearly raped. By Aoshima. I thought…. I thought he was a gentle-," Sora began, tearing up.

"But we weren't. So at worst, nothing happened, and at best, you found out exactly what kind of scum he is. On the positive side he's been banned from that restaurant, and word will spread, ruining not just his dating life, but eventually him as well," Urd said.

"What was in that spell you put in the drink?" Sora quietly asked.

"It'll make his dick shrink every time he even thinks of looking at a woman," Urd answered with a wicked grin worthy of her Mother.

"Will it grow back to his normal size?" Sora asked.

After a moment, Urd asked, "Grow back?"

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Note: A _Kimodameshi_ is test of courage. Sort of like an outdoor haunted house thing made for kids by adults and teenagers, where the kids usually complete a task of sorts in a prearranged area after dark, and needs to be completed by either a certain time, or before dawn.


	13. Hildorth 2

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd glared at Hildorth as the fusion idly watched TV.

"All you do is sit around, watch TV, and flirt with Keiichi. Why don't you make yourself useful and get a job? Preferably in another country?" Urd asked. "Otherwise, you're completely useless!"

"I learned it by watching you!" Hildorth playfully snapped out, before snickering at her own joke.

"...I don't get it. What is that, a reference to something?" Urd muttered. "Go! Leave!"

Hildorth sighed, "Look, if Keiichi wants me gone, then he has to make an approved wish."

"Then give him a list of those wishes!" Urd yelled, getting madder that Hildorth didn't even bother to look at her.

"And spoil my fun? You're welcome to try and throw me out yourself, but I'm still stronger than you are, little girl," Hildorth retorted. Changing the channel, she said, "Ooh, wrestling. Hey, wanna watch a couple of oiled muscular hunks in skimpy clothes try to hold each other down to the ground?"

When Hildorth didn't hear a reply, she looked around and saw Urd had already left the room. With a flick of her wrist, she sent out a mini-Hildorth to go after Urd.

Urd, heading towards her room, paused for a moment to look in the kitchen.

Belldandy was sitting at the table with a phone in her hand and several notebooks in front of her. The notebooks had various scribblings pertaining to a plethora of heavenly regulatory agencies, more than just a few technical support departments, and various law firms, both Celestial _and_ Infernal.

What bothered Urd the most about that was that Belldandy's normally perfectly styled hair was starting to become frazzled.

-o-

Once in her room, Urd began to furiously type away on her computer. With a chuckle, she said, "So Hildorth thinks she's stronger? Let's see how she deals with Lind, then?"

Mini-Hildorth hid behind Urd's computer and smirked.

Once Urd sent out the Email, Mini-Hildorth made a quick edit to it before flying off to rejoin her main self.

Urd sashayed to the living room, slid open the door to the outside, sat down on the porch, and waited.

A little bit later, Keiichi came outside and sat besides Urd. He asked, "Whatcha waiting for, Urd?"

"Give her a few moments," Urd asked.

"Give who?" Keiichi asked.

After feeling the telltale energy signature of Heaven's gate opening and that someone noticeably powerful had touched down, Hildorth put away the remote and playfully called out for Urd to hear, "Oh, reinforcements?"

"Yup!" Urd chirped, similarly out loud.

As the Valkyrie looked around, she saw Urd and Keiichi. She walked up and and asked, "Excuse me sir, but are you Keiichi Morisato?"

"Yes, I am," Keiichi replied. Around that time, Belldandy came outside, not wanting to spend another moment on the phones just to hear more of the same unsure answers. She blinked in surprise as she finally noticed the new arrival.

"I understand this is customary," Lind said before grabbing Keiichi's head. She was about to shove his face into her bosom before noticing that the look on his face was one of apprehension. Belldandy froze in shock, more of her hairs became frazzled, and the wind began to pick up.

As Lind tried to figure out if she was about to do something wrong, an upset Urd cried out, "Lind, did you go mad or something? Please don't tell me you're making a play for Keiichi, too!"

Glancing at Urd, and then back again, Lind started to blush and asked, "Keiichi Morisato, is it normal for a woman to shove a man's head into her bosom?" After pausing for a moment, she continued, "I'm only asking because Urd's letter said it was a customary greeting in your culture. I find it rather strange."

"No. it's not. Although... for the last few days, I've had my head shoved into Hilldorth's, Urd's and Belldandy's bosoms," Realizing that what he'd said made it seem very normal indeed, he quickly added, "I know that makes it sound like it's pretty normal, but it's really, really not supposed to be at all, I swear!"

"I don't know how..." Urd began before she looked back at a chuckling Hildorth, who had just walked outside. The Norn of the past growled, "I bet you are responsible!"

"Eh? Maybe?" Hildorth shrugged, barely holding back a case of the giggles.

Letting go of Keiichi, Lind asked Urd, "So… your letter was intercepted?"

Pointing at Hildorth, Urd said, "Peorth and Hild fused into _that_ and altered my mail to you. So, yeah, she pranked you."

"I see…" Lind muttered before she rushed at Hildorth with her poleaxe raised.

Hildorth barely dodged, saying, "Hey! So it was a prank! That doesn't mean chopping my head off is the punishment!"

"I'm not going to kill you! Just unfuse you!" Lind cried out as she swung her poleaxe, sometimes missing, sometimes knicking Hildorth in the process of trying to pin her down.

"Don't just stand there! Somebody's gotta stop them!" Keiichi cried, and started to run towards the combatants. Urd grabbed his arm before he had a chance to get anywhere with that thought.

"That's not something you should try to interrupt, Kei. Believe me, they're safe enough," Urd chuckled as she held Keiichi in place. "Heh. Besides, I'll bet Peorth's ruining Hild's reaction speed,"

"Is… is this even right?" Keiichi asked with concern in his voice.

"Look, either Hildorth unfuses or she gets knocked out. Long explanation short, there's a system out there that puts a big damper on killing for any of us. If someone dies, then someone else on the other side will die, too," Urd explained. "Besides, it's not like they're tearing up the house, and you _know_ that Skuld and I have done way worse to each other."

"What about a God or a Demon who snaps and becomes a psychotic killer that doesn't care about their own kind?" Keiichi asked.

"That's _never_ happened, and it _never_ will," Urd quickly replied, not wanting to give Keiichi's question a single thought.

The fight, if one could call it that, was mostly Hildorth dodging or blocking Lind's attacks. Eventually, Lind delivered a rather nasty kick that slammed Hildorth to the ground hard enough to form a shallow crater.

"Unfuse now!" Lind ordered, aiming her Poleaxe at Hildorth.

Hildorth opened her mouth, but coughed up some blood. After shaking himself free of Urd's grasp, Keiichi ran between between Lind and Hildorth. "Leave her alone. You beat her."

The sight of blood snapped Belldandy out of her shocked state, and the constant breeze died down. She quickly made her way over to the crater.

After a few moments of staring at him, Lind said, "You have no idea just how dangerous she is, Keiichi."

"She's done nothing too bad since she's appeared," Keiichi replied. "She's teased us, but that's about it. Whereas you attacked her as soon as you arrived."

"Is she a guest you welcomed into your home?" Lind asked.

Belldandy got on her knees and began to heal Hildorth, who accepted it without complaint.

' _Fuck! Shit! Hell!'_ Urd thought as her eyes widened. ' _Lind's a stickler for those rules. Especially those rules.'_

"Well, Peorth is here because of her job, and we allowed her to stay because she can't go back yet. Then Hild merged with Peorth a few days ago. They haven't done much, but I guess it's okay?" Keiichi stammered a little.

"Has Hildorth harmed you or anyone else?" Lind asked.

"No worse than anyone _else_ here," Keiichi answered.

"You're practically a saint, Keiichi," Hildorth deadpanned as she stood up. Urd pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust. ' _Gee, thanks,'_ the eldest Norn thought.

After a few moments, Lind sighed and seemed to relax her posture. With a bow, she said, "I apologize for my actions. I respect your courage and dedication for trying to follow the Sacred Laws of Hospitality, Morisato. I merely hope you aren't making a mistake. I shall take my leave."

"You don't have to go, I mean, Urd invited you here for a reason," Keiichi quickly said. "Just… try to keep your temper, Lind."

"Thank you, Morisato, but I-" Lind said before Belldandy grabbed her arm.

"Lind, I require your honest opinion on some notes and records I took while I was calling a few places. Could you please come with me?" Belldandy asked in a concerned voice.

"I would help, but-" Lind began, but was pulled to the kitchen before she could give a full answer.

Urd shot a glare to Hildorth and asked, "So… who enjoys Belldandy's falling apart more? Hild or Peorth?"

"If I had to guess, Hild. I looked over certain incidents, one of which was the first time Peorth and Belldandy worked together," Hildorth answered in a dismissive tone as she headed back inside. "As for Peorth, Hild had a little chat with her and she is too busy trying to digest the fact that her great dislike of Belldandy was just a misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, Peorth and Belldandy were teamed up for a debugging mission. The bug invaded Peorth's body and disabled her. Belldandy was able to extract it, but in the end Peorth thought that Belldandy took pity on her by claiming it was a team effort. The thing is, that little bug had been around for so long that it couldn't be detected unless it invaded something new. So in a way, it really _was_ a team effort," Hildorth answered before sitting down.

"Huh…" Keiichi muttered.

"So where's that damned list of wishes?" Urd asked as she and Keiichi followed Hildorth inside.

"You're gonna ask that until Keiichi stumbles across one of them, aren't cha?" Hildorth asked. When she received nothing but a glare, Hildorth produced a list. Urd tried to grab it, but Hildorth made it vanish, saying, "Ah-ah-ah! Agree that you won't tell Keiichi what's on the list first!"

Having no other option, and being in no mood to continue the deadlock, Urd said, "Fine, I'll play your little game."

A few moments passed.

"Well?" Urd asked, holding out her hand.

"You didn't agree," Hildorth cooed.

"Fine. I agree," Urd stated.

"A few more moments passed."

"DON'T HIJACK THE NARRATION, DAMNIT!" Urd bellowed, stomping her feet.

"Fine. Then say what you're agreeing to," Hildorth retorted.

"I...agree to your terms, Hildorth," Urd hissed, frowning.

"Granted," Hildorth replied, producing the note. Unknown to Urd, a solid barrier quickly went up around them, blocking Keiichi from seeing any of Urd's reactions.

Urd snatched it away and started pouring over it it. After a few moments, she said, "Keiichi's not gonna wish for any of this. It's all too erotic for him," she continued commenting as she read further, "He's only into Belldandy, so the harem ones are out... He's too much of a wuss, so even the lesser erotic stuff is out too... Besides, the block prevents him from lusting after Belldandy anyways," Urd's eyes were still on the paper, searching for something, anything that would provide a loophole, or at the very least, a palpable exit strategy.

"Only Belldandy _and_ on her own, you mean. Throw another girl into the mix and he can lust after them both," Hildorth answered. "It's a flaw, but one we can exploit, missy!"

"He's never going to go for any of this," Urd deadpanned as she looked up, still frowning. Glancing to both sides, and then looking all around. She turned back to gaze at Hildorth and said, "So… what's with the barrier?"

"Oh, just preventing any idle chit chat that would break your end of the deal. You know what the penalties are like for breaking one of _my_ contracts, dear, and I'm still your Mother," After giving that thought another second to sink in, "So," she instructed, "destroy the note and it'll go down," Hildorth answered.

So with an attitude-loaded snap of Urd's fingers, the note went up in flames and the barrier collapsed, letting Urd see that Keiichi was sitting on the floor, nursing his shoulder.

"Keiichi, what'd ya do? Slam yourself into the barrier?" Urd asked with a forced bit of humor in her voice, getting on her knees to help the mortal.

"I thought you'd been trapped, so I tried to get you out," Keiichi answered as Urd helped him up.

"Heh, you're sweet," Hildorth said with a smile, then continued "but there was nothing to worry about. It was just a little matter between us that we needed to settle, and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt or the temple being damaged in case she took it badly,"

Urd glared at Hildorth, but then started a scan spell on Keiichi to check him for any injuries.

-o-

"There are some peculiarities, but nothing I see that's problematic," Lind said as she looked through a notebook. "At least nothing on it's own."

"But all together?" Belldandy asked with a bit of worry.

"It's odd and suspicious. I can't come to a final decision until I go over the rest of your notes, and then check Heaven's records on my own," Lind answered. "I do have one request, though."

"What is it?" Belldandy asked.

"Could you tell me a bit about Keiichi? I'm curious about him," Lind stated.

A few more of the hairs on Belldandy's head noticeably frazzled out of place.


	14. Hildandy 2

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Sitting at the kitchen table, Skuld was quite frightened by how Hildandy marched around in contemplation.

Every so often, the fused woman stopped, raised a hand, and opened her mouth… only to march around again.

Eventually, Hildandy turned to Skuld and asked, "Skuld, why did you throw bombs at Keiichi and I while we were on our date?"

"I only threw a few bombs to protect Big Sis from how perverted Hild and Keiichi can get! You know they couldn't harm Keiichi! At worst they only ruined his clothes!" Skuld answered.

"You mean the clothes that Belldandy took pride in cleaning because she had planned a date with Keiichi several weeks in advance?" Hildandy asked with a smirk.

"Eep!" Skuld uttered as realization hit her. She slouched down low in her seat as if she was trying to hide under the table.

"Sit back up, Skuld. We're not done here," Hildandy said, gesturing for Skuld to move back up.

"So… what's my punishment?" Skuld asked, as she slowly slid her way back up into the chair.

Hildandy walked over to the freezer and began to search through it. "Why, to eat ice cream! And you won't be allowed to leave until the bowl is empty."

Skuld blinked a few times as she took in the words. A smile crossed her face as she folded her hands in front of her and said in an incredibly fictitious tone of mock horror, "Oh no! Not that! Anything but that!"

"Heh, you think you're so cute. Ah, here it is!" Hildandy muttered as she pulled out a carton. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and an ice cream scooper. She continued, "I'm particularly proud of this one. I call it "Hawaii Under Construction!" Quickly filling up the bowl with what appeared to be a greyish-yellow ice cream with dark-brown swirls and blackened flecks, she placed it in front of Skuld.

Oddly enough, it smelled sweet. Skuld instantly decided that was a deception, and that it concealed the true nature of this punishment.

When it became abundantly clear that Skuld was not going to dig in, Hildandy asked, "What's wrong?"

"What… flavor is it?" Skuld asked in a way that suggested she seemed disgusted with what she saw.

"Pineapple roasted over white-hot liquid rock, with a hint of wood ash to taste! Specifically, ash made from the smouldering remains of a Coconut tree, if you must ask," Hildandy cooed. "Now eat up or you'll be drinking it!" Hildandy kept it to herself that Belldandy's culinary standards insisted on processing that last part until it was nothing but the purest salt substitute that could rival any commercial offering.

Skuld looked down at the ice cream and shivered. Burned food never actually tasted that good to her. It was one of the lesser reasons that kept her sticking close to Big Sis.

"I do hope you'll learn to not make hasty assumptions about the affairs of others, Skuld. but in case you ever do, I've made sure that Belldandy will have plenty of ice cream for such occasions!" Hildandy cheerfully said as she patted Skuld on the head. Then, sticking her own face within an inch of the child's, she flashed the young Goddess a wicked grin and said "You know she'll never throw it away, don't you?"

The look on Skuld's face was priceless.

Hildandy backed away and stood authoritatively over the child, with arms crossed. After several moments of pure silence that stood between the two, Hildandy shattered it. With an overly chipper voice, she started, "You know, when I was in the kitchen, I just couldn't stop creating! So if this flavor isn't quite to your liking, I've perfected yet another masterpiece!"

Skuld hopefully beamed as Hildandy took a rather small bowl of ice cream out from the freezer. Hildandy gloriously announced, "This one is my absolute favorite!" Placing the bowl before Skuld, she continued, "I call it... 'Red Velvet Reaver."

This ice cream was a deep red. Not the red that came to mind with something like a Black Cherry ice cream, but a darker tone that one would normally associate with hot fiery food. Even though this was clearly a chocolate-themed dish, there was something clearly not quite right about it. For starters, there was nothing overtly sweet-smelling about this one. Instantly suspicious. Also, as the aroma of this new ice cream wafted up from the bowl, it was sickeningly obvious that the contents of this dish contained some sort of heat-inducing spice, exactly as advertised.

"That… doesn't smell too good," Skuld muttered. Starting to turn a sickly shade of green, her smile eroded to a scowl.

"Oh, you're worried over nothing," Hildandy cheerfully answered. When Skuld let out a sigh of relief, Hildandy said, "While we're connected with either Yggdrasil or Nidhogg, our mortal shells can easily withstand food 500 times hotter than anything Midgard has to offer!"

"Ic-ic-ice cream is supposed to be cold and inviting! Not hot and brutal!" Skuld yelled, pounding on the table.

With a stern glare, Hildandy said, "Skuld, you are a young adult Goddess, not a Mortal infant. Stop pounding on the table."

The side of Skuld that practically worshipped Belldandy made her reluctantly stop. After a moment, Skuld said, "But Urd does it all the time…"

"And do you really want to act like Urd?" Hildandy asked with a raised eyebrow. Then with a neutral expression, she deadpanned, "Huh. Who would have thought?"

Skuld pouted and turned away, arms crossed, and didn't reply.

"So…. which one will be your flavor? Hawaii Under Construction, or Red Velvet Reaver?" Hildandy asked. "Keep in mind that the secret ingredient I used in the latter is the renowned Carolina Reaper Pepper. Usually, venues that feature this great destroyer of tongues typically require that a waiver be signed before their dishes can even be served. The purpose of this formality is for the protection of the establishment, so that you or your family can't sue them in any case, whether that be injury or even death," After pausing a little to allow that thought to sink in, she continued, "... and you know how durable our human shells are even when we don't have magic running through us!"

Something snapped in Skuld. The desecration of ice cream overruled everything else in Skuld's mind as she began to rage.

"RAAAAAH!" Skuld bellowed as she leaped at a slightly surprised Hildandy.

-o-

Some time later, Urd and Keiichi returned to the temple.

"I hope whatever Hildandy wanted to do with Skuld wasn't too harsh," Keiichi muttered, carrying the groceries.

"Eh, Belldandy's gentle love will temper out whatever cruelty Hild has in mind," Urd replied as she opened the door.

Both were surprised to see Hildandy, thoroughly bound and gagged. Not only that, but she was doubled over and hanging up from some sort of miniaturized crane arm sticking out of the wall where the coat hook used to be, by her... panties?

"Who could have done this to you?!" Keiichi asked as he put the bags down, almost dropping them. He then went over to Hildandy, a blush growing on his face when he got a closer look at her underwear. They were absurdly stretched up above her, without any signs of tearing, or even so much as a run. Fortunately, she was thoroughly tied up in so much rope - though God only knows where that much of it came from - that her rear wasn't exposed. 'A small mercy, for her at least,' he thought.

Keiichi turned back to Urd and, with panic rising in his voice, "Someone broke in and did this to Hildandy. Who knows what they did to Skuld?"

After slapping herself back to reality, Urd went over to give him a hand. It only took a moment for her to rip apart the gag. Wasting no time, she asked, "Where's Skuld?"

"She should still be in her room. The punishment I thought up for her involved a choice between ice cream that looked really disgusting and ice cream that seemed really spicy," Hildandy answered.

"Well, I'm surprised," Urd said, "Who would've thought Skuld's love for ice cream could short-circuit her love for Belldandy. Good to know I avoided pranking her like that. Still, I kinda feel bad for you. Y'know, 'cause of the killer wedgie and all,"

"Well, that's just great," Hildandy said, glaring at Urd. "Now help me down, so I can slip into something less painful… unless Keiichi wants me to go commando. I'm comfortable with that, too."

As Hildandy smiled at Keiichi, he froze. A wink from Hildandy made Keiichi's face blush a glowing red. After taking a moment to shake off that mental image, he began trying to lift her up to remove her from the small machine on the wall. He soon discovered that trying to do so without touching her inappropriately was proving to be a lot harder than it sounds. Almighty knows it was hard enough to be called a pervert by the youngest Goddess in the house when he wasn't doing anything remotely wrong. He certainly didn't need to gain any unwanted attention from Urd right now, either. Unfortunately, the little machine she was hanging by kept following every move he made to try to get her off of it.

Urd immediately recognized the uselessness of Keiichi's attempts to free Hildandy. She grabbed the crane arm and ripped it out of the wall. Whatever. It was just one small thing they'd have to fix later. Compared to the damage her own fights with their youngest Sister had been known to cause, that much was nothing. She took a closer look at it before tossing it aside, 'Huh. She must've been really pissed off to create such an overly simplified, single-purpose device…'

As she and Keiichi put Hildandy on the ground, Urd took another glance at her sister's panties. Something seemed familiar about the material, something about the way it had almost instantly recovered its original shape, but she just couldn't put her finger on it… Well, she could, but Keiichi would just pass out, and they may still need him to be awake and helpful. With that thought, she just came right out and said it. "So… what's your underwear made of, exactly?"

"Oh, that? Well," slightly blushing, Hildandy then asked, "Do you remember the day Belldandy qualified for her Valkyrie licence?"

"Yeah… Why?" Urd hesitantly replied.

"Well, do you remember what was left of her uniform when the test was over?"

In a moment of sudden recognition, Urd had finally figured it out. Slapping fist in hand, she said, "Oh, so that's what happened to it? No wonder I couldn't find the blasted thing! I was so gonna take that to work with me the next day and brag to the girls about my cute little Sister!"

'Damnit, I'm letting myself get distracted again!' Urd thought, 'Gotta get back on track'. With a more serious look on her face, Urd turned back to Hildandy and said "Would you like me to have a talk with the little one, then?"

"If you can get through to her, you're welcome to do so," came the reply. "I'm certain that if I try the way I am now, things will just go badly again," Hildandy said with a hint of a sorrowful tone.

"Well, Belldandy by herself would have known not to mess with anyone's recharge medium just to make a point." with a bit of a sneer, she continued, "I can only imagine what I'd do if someone attempted to use my sake to… I dunno... fake a half-assed pepper vodka, or... something like that. You're connected with her, you'd have to know at least that much," Urd said with utmost certainty. Turning back to the Mortal, she asked, "Right, Keiichi?"

Also turning to the mortal in the room, for support, Hildandy then asked, "What about you, do you think I went too far, Keiichi?" Then, she explained, "The Belldandy part of me does sometimes worry that Skuld has been running wild. I just wanted to show her that actions have consequences. I did not want to resort to spanking, and sending her to her room would be pointless with all of the tools and inventions she has in there," Hildandy trailed off, with her head down and her shoulders sinking. On a whim, Keiichi leaned forward and opened his arms, offering a hug to Hildandy. She accepted and let out a single tear.

Resisting her urge to gag, Urd then walked off to Skuld's room. On her way through the rest of the house, she began to notice a disturbing lack of... something. As she approached the door to her sister's room, it finally hit her, 'How the hell do you snap so hard that there's NO collateral damage?' Steeling herself, Urd took one last deep breath and prepared for anything and everything she had yet to see from the young Norn of the future.

Urd couldn't have predicted, in any number of eons, what she saw when she opened the door.

A crying Skuld, together with a disturbed Sigel and a powered-down Banpei, all tied up together back to back on a slowly spinning turnwheel. Various pointless inventions surrounded the wheel.

One such invention was a little speaker box that read, 'Mr. Trivia'. As Urd looked at the speaker, it said, "There are 5 million vending machines in Japan. That's one for every 25 people. To date, none have ever been vandalized."

"Huh… Can I keep that one, Skuld? I kinda want to make the Auto Club's next drinking party a bit interesting," Urd asked.

"Urd! Free me!" Skuld cried out.

"Right, right," Urd replied as she walked over and untied Skuld and her robots. "So who did this to you?"

"Hildandy!" Skuld exclaimed once she was freed.

"Wait..." she said, "No, she didn't exactly say who tied her up..." Urd muttered as she tensed up. She ran from Skuld's room, back to the front door. Seeing that Keiichi was missing and Hildandy was standing there, Urd grabbed Hildandy, shook her, and growled, "Where's Keiichi?"

Hildandy said nothing. Skuld, who had been following after Urd and just caught up, asked, "Why are you shaking that doll?"

Blinking at Skuld in confusion, she looked back at her target. Urd realized that indeed, she was shaking a doll of Hildandy. It had a note on its face that read, 'On another date with Keiichi. Left something to keep you company.'

"That bitch. She tied herself up and gave herself a wedgie, just to get our sympathy!" Urd grunted.

"Wait… you mean... Hildandy did what, now?" Skuld asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"Why does Hild do anything? For laughs at best, but always, always to make it easier for everyone to underestimate her," Urd grumbled, tossing the doll away and heading out of the room.

After quickly pulling one of her inventions out of the dimensional pocket at the neckline of her blouse, a rope gun called Mr. Tangles, Skuld smiled wickedly and followed after Urd. She was expecting her older Sister to make a beeline straight for round two, and rope-filled vengeance would be hers. Instead, they stopped in the now unoccupied Kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Skuld asked.

"Gonna see what kind of ice cream you were offered. That spicy one sounded interesting," Urd replied, picking up the dark red ice cream. She took a bite and said, "Huh… Neat."

"Hildandy said it was spicy! A legal waiver needs to be signed before it can be eaten!" Skuld shouted.

"Oh, grow up. Your child form merely has very sensitive taste buds," Urd teased before taking another bite. It was a spiced chocolate flavor, reminiscent of the beverage that Ekchuah preferred. While the flavor was established well within the borders of the savory, it was enhanced by the subtle sweetness of the milk that constituted the ice cream's base. She almost forgot about her mock argument, but that was soon remedied.

"No, it just means your taste buds are dead from all the booze you drink!" Skuld fired back, pointing at Urd. A twitch from Urd's fingers sent the spoon from the other bowl, loaded with a bite of the Pineapple-themed ice cream, flying into Skuld's mouth. Before taking another bite of the spicy ice cream, Urd said, "Aren't you missing something, kiddo?"

The look on Skuld's face went from fear-fueled anger to bliss as shockwaves of perfected flavor ricocheted throughout her entire body. It was a foodgasm the likes of which she had yet to encounter, but her Onee-Sama's technique could clearly be noted within the subtleties of the dish. There was no hint of the "burned" flavor she had feared, but only the sweetness of what she now understood to be caramelized Pineapple, enhanced by a faint saltiness from something she couldn't quite identify. It was, despite its appearance, heavenly.

"Hello, Earth to Skuld!" Urd said, trying to get her attention for the second time, though the youngest Norn wouldn't know that, as distracted as she was by her newest discovery.

Dumbfounded, Skuld pulled the spoon from her mouth and could only say, "I… don't get it. Why?"

"I think I might have an idea," Urd replied. "Can you think of anything you did that would earn you a reminder that 'things aren't always as they appear'?"

Skuld's eyes tracked down to the floor. With her head following suit, the youngest Norn sighed in resignation. Sure, she was pissed off at Hild for putting her through all those mind games, but the love in Belldandy's cooking drove home the fact that it was a legitimate message from BIg Sis as well. She was silent for several moments as she reflected on everything that's been happening lately.

With a sudden moment of insight, Skuld faced Urd once again and finally voiced her conclusion, "So… I need to stop seeing something unpleasant everywhere I look?"

"Kind of," came the reply, "but for now I think it'll be enough for you to just stop seeing anything unpleasant in our Sister's relationship," Urd then continued, "Now, eat up. We've got a counterstrike to plan."

Skuld brightened up considerably. She all but jumped to where the other bowl was on the counter and dug in.

….

…..

….

..

.

-oOoOoOo-

Fun thought for the day:

Like the Goddess Pele, most women have at least these two rules:

Do not remove anything from her home.

When she is renovating said home, get the #&*$ out of the way.

…...

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Ceroxon came up with the character idea.

Worldbringer of Joseun had a number of suggestions for this chapter.

Xindran helped give the chapter a lot of polish and detail.


	15. Skuldandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

In the living room, Urd was currently trying to convince Keiichi to buy her some VHS cassettes from her favorite period drama series, while Skuld could be heard cajoling the middle sister out in the hallway, "Big Sis! I have something to show you!"

A little bit later, an explosion from Skuld's room made Keiichi and Urd stop and look towards to the youngest Norn's room.

"Should we do something?" Keiichi asked.

"They're fine. Belldandy's defensive spells are second to none. I'll bet anything that right about now, she's trying to comfort Skuld because her new special invention blew up in her precious Big Sis's face," Urd answered. "Now, let's get back to business. I need some cash because I want to read the interviews in the journal that comes with the special limited edition release of Winter Storm…"

-o-

In Skuld's room, a woman was sprawled out on the floor. She had long, dark brown hair with four hair antenna. The marks on her face were distorted blobby diamonds. She was clothed in a blue vest with a gold sawtooth pattern at its edges over a white blouse, with a bright red skirt over black leggings.

" _That wasn't supposed to explode,'_ Skuld thought 'Big Sis, where are you?"

'" _I'm right here, Skuld… where are you?'_ Belldandy thought.

' _I'm lying in the middle of my room and… Wait, I can't actually hear you. Are those your thoughts?'_ Skuld thought.

' _That would seem to be the case… also, I believe I am exactly where you think you are, and for some reason, I can not move,'_ Belldandy thought back.

In a sudden moment of insight, Skuld thought ' _... I… I think my invention fused our bodies, but not our minds!'_ Then, with her mind racing for a possible solution, something hit her, ' _Maybe we can't move unless we agree on an action?!'_ Skuld thought, in a panic that was only growing worse as she continued to think of all of the ways this could go horribly, irrevocably wrong.

' _Skuld,'_ Belldandy tried to get Skuld's attention, but her panic was growing worse _, 'Skuld!'_ The jumble of images that were building up in Skuld's corner of their combined consciousness quieted down a bit, ' _Let's give your theory a try,'_ Belldandy said. ' _You raise up your left arm and I'll do the same with my right arm._ '

No movement, save for breathing and blinking. Belldandy could feel Skuld try to move the left arm. ' _Keep at it, Skuld. Now I'll try moving my left arm_.'

Slowly, the woman raised her left arm up.

' _Oh dear. You were right, Skuld. Perhaps our angels could move our body somewhere else or let the others know our predicament, but we would need to speak their names to summon them first,'_ Belldandy thought with some worry. ' _Let's take a chance and try to call for help instead. That should be easier, as Urd and Keiichi should still be nearby.'_

-o-

Outside the room was Keiichi, with Urd trying to drag him back to the Living room.

"I'm telling you, Keiichi, A sullen Skuld equals several rounds of playing dodgebomb followed by a severely one-sided game of chainsaw tag!" Urd cried out. "Let Belldandy cheer her up!"

"What if there's an emergency and-" Keiichi began.

An unknown voice from Skuld's room cried out, "help..." It sounded weak, like a person who was trying to escape from a sleep paralysis nightmare.

Shoving Keiichi aside, Urd said, "Alright, who entered my sister's room and… Who are you?"

Urd was puzzled at who she saw. The woman had weird goddess marks that held no meaning to Urd, not even a proper indication of rank. The clothing was a weird mishmash of the outfit Skuld had been wearing and Belldandy's official Goddess Attire.

"They kinda look like Belldandy and Skuld. You got another sister or cousin?" Keiichi asked.

"Cousins? Sure, but this isn't _any_ of 'em," Urd answered as she looked at the mortal.

"Yes... Sisters," The woman uttered in an oddly robotic monotone.

"Sisters? What's that supposed to mean?" Urd muttered, rubbing her chin as she pondered the situation ' _and what's up with that voice?'_ "What are you-"

Urd's eyes widened as a possibility came to her mind.

"Keiichi, I'm going to check her mental state. If I don't get moving in ten minutes, Call this number," Urd said, producing a note.

Keiichi took it and saw that it was a rather long sequence of digits. "Whose number is it?"

"Lind's. We know she'll pick up, if _you_ call. Plus, she won't go off on her own tangent like Peorth would. Oh, yeah, tell her to bring in her unit's mentalist, too," Urd said before putting her hand on the prone woman's head.

-o-

Urd appeared in front of what seemed to be the temple, save for some trees and flowers that only appeared in Heaven. She walked inside and saw her sisters.

"Urd! What are you-" Skuld said out of instinct before Belldandy stood between the two.

"Urd, as you may have guessed, Skuld's invention somehow fused us in body, but not fully of mind. From a few tests, we learned we could only move a part of our body if we worked together," Belldandy quickly said. "Do you know a way to unfuse us?"

"Yeah, I know several potions that'll either unfuse you two, or complete the fusion, so it'll undo itself naturally," Urd answered, frowning a little bit as several memories flittered past her mind. Mostly memories of herself trying to discover which unfusing potion, if any, could split her into two people: one Goddess and one Demon.

Skuld, rather than hanging on to the conversation, started to explore her surroundings.

"Oh, good. How soon can you make one that will unfuse us?" Belldandy asked. She wanted to ask what seemed to bother Urd, but decided against it.

"Just a few hours, why?" Urd asked back as she saw Skuld peer into a room. When Skuld looked horrified and closed the door, Urd asked, "Wait a moment. What's in that room, Skuld? Your Belldandy-worshipping shrine?"

Skuld looked like a deer in the headlights. Nearly a minute of silence passed before Urd said, "Oh my... It really is! This I gotta-"

"Urd, this is neither the time nor the place to tease Skuld!" The middle Norn admonished, "Especially when we're in such a vulnerable state. Hild and Mara could easily try something while we are effectively immobilized!" Belldandy said in a stern tone.

"Tch, fine," Urd muttered. "I'll go make the potion. I'll have Keiichi watch your body."

"What if he-" Skuld began, still guarding her doorway before Urd had a chance to vanish, "-fondles Big Sis and my body?"

"He won't, Skuld. He's not the type to take advantage of someone who can't defend themselves, let alone move of their own free will," Belldandy answered.

Skuld looked away with a pout. For the briefest of moments, Belldandy thought she felt a pang of disappointment from Skuld. Even with this level of connection, it was impossible to say exactly what expectation the child held that had been shattered by that thought.

Belldandy felt like she had been also reminded of something, as well. While that something felt like it should have been unpleasant, those memories were strangely and frustratingly outside of her reach.

Instead of allowing such stray thoughts to consume her attention so completely, Belldandy decided to keep her focus on more immediate problems, like the familiar presence that had once again concealed itself outside of the temple.

-o-

After Urd took her hand away from the fused woman, The Norn of the past said, "Alright, she's a fusion of Skuld and Belldandy in body, but not in mind."

"So what do we call her?" Keiichi asked.

"Skul… dandy? ...I guess?" Urd asked back as she shrugged. "Anyways, you watch her and I'll be off to make the unfusing potion," The she turned quickly to do just that.

"Wait, Urd! I think I need help!" Keiichi said, grabbing onto Urd's arm.

"Oh, come on! What could you need help with? Skuld can't blow you up while she's fused with Belldandy!" Urd spat out. She wanted to hurry up and make the potion.

Right now the eldest Norn was more focused on getting things done quickly, since making the potion was the only thing that couldn't be rushed and there could be serious consequences for any delays.

"What if they need to go to the bathroom?"

"Is that really going to happen so soon? I'm mixing a potion! Let me at least get things started!" came the reply in a tone that practically screamed 'just let me do this already!'

"What about the daily purification ritual?" Keiichi asked.

Urd paused. "Huh… Good point," she said with a more neutral demeanor, ' _Can't leave things alone THAT long once the synthesis is started,'_ then, in a more cheerful voice, she added, "Ya know what? Call Lind anyway. Explain what happened, and ask for her help. I'm sure she'd welcome an excuse to drop in again."

"Okay," Keiichi replied with a smile. He wasn't nearly as tense as he was a moment ago.

-o-

Back at the abandoned Arcade, Mara was in the manager's office, where she had repurposed the security monitors to display the incoming signals from the great variety of surveillance critters she had created over the last several months.

She was cackling loud and hard, almost uncontrollably, as the first real opportunity in weeks had finally presented itself. Skuld had knocked both herself and that wretched Belldandy out of commission for her! It was just Mara vs Urd, whose weaknesses she knew inside and out, and a Mortal that couldn't do anything about her if he'd tried.

She instantly stopped laughing and, rolling her eyes just a bit at that last thought, she pulled something out of her pocket. Opening the package revealed a new set of earplugs, which she jammed into her ears immediately before gathering up some key pieces of gear.

With her chosen equipment in hand, she took off out the window, flying under the cover of a curse. That curse altered the memory of anyone who saw her to recall only the image of a crow.

Off in a corner of the same Arcade, the diminutive avatar of the Daimakaicho peeked out from behind one of the arcade games and grinned wickedly, before her own image snapped away into her own, clandestine version of the dimensional slide.

-o-

As she touched down on the wooded hillside just outside of the vast grounds behind the temple, Mara set down her gear and started to unpack its contents.

The first thing she pulled out looked like a ski pole. Holding it out with both hands, like a dowsing rod, she turned slowly in place for about a minute. Then, finding a direction that seemed just right, she slowly walked forward with the same intent before feeling out a good spot and jamming it into the ground.

Holding her hands out, with palms facing towards the newly erected antenna, she started mumbling code speech. A dark red glow emanated from her hands and spread to the entirety of the device, which was jammed into a local ley line that passed directly under the residence.

The deeply red glow stuck to the surface of the antenna, resonating. It remained that way as she took her hands away from the device. With her highly specialized forced sleep program successfully set up, the red glow began to spread across the ground, making its way down towards the intended target.

The first task done, Mara smirked, thinking ' _Nighty-night, ninjas'_.

Walking back towards her pile of gear, the next thing she pulled out was a suit of lamellar armor similar to the gear of the local Samurai ancestry. However, this set was of demonic origin, based on Mara's own specifications. As she donned it, she gleefully imagined the looks on those idiot Goddess' faces as their good luck charm-based weapons would prove to have no effect.

As she was arrayed now, such paltry items couldn't physically touch her, nor would their good luck fields pass through the composition of overlapping panels, cut from a forgotten number of old, cursed Ouija boards.

As she put on the sculpted mask, itself made from a particle board composed of finely ground Ouija boards, she instantly achieved the look of the local Oni spirits. She chuckled evilly at a joke which popped up in her malicious mind, one that only she could have understood.

The next thing she pulled out were several different variations of traps, diorama cages and seals. These she hung from a belt and then strapped it around her waist. The "armor" she had on was supremely articulated, and she was particularly impressed that she didn't have to use an overt act of kinetic magic to reach it around herself. Such an act would have telegraphed her location for sure.

She then pulled out three two-foot length poles and fitted them together. Then, as the final piece snapped together, the resulting rod glowed with an unearthly light, which then faded away. This device was effectively a lightning rod, ensorcelled to enhance its function. It was there in case Urd had some way of avoiding her initial gambit of the night, which would be the last thing she had yet to unpack.

The final item she brought along with her was a boombox. Having two tape decks and a continuous play function, each deck was loaded with a 90-minute long Enka album, giving her around three hours to complete her mission Urd-free.

-o-

At the edge of the treeline, Mara held a standard issue viewscreen up to her face. The viewscreen was set to the dimmest usable display setting in order to reduce the glow that could potentially telegraph her position. She was cycling between different signal feeds from the assortment of camera critters she had permanently stationed around the periphery of the temple complex.

When she was satisfied that there was nothing new or out of place, she began her approach. Slowly and cautiously at first, she started out. As her progress continued uninterrupted, she increased her pace with ever increasing confidence. With her primary defenses in place, however, she was blissfully unaware of the various whirring and whooshing noises all around her.

A good number of those noises were clearly audible to the girl who was playing in the front of the house next door, which was a few hundred feet away when traveling from entrance to entrance by sidewalk alone.

Then Mara felt it. Something pelting down on her armor. ' _It wasn't supposed to rain tonight,'_ she thought. Looking up, she saw them. There were several dozens of strange machines orbiting up above. Most of what she saw was up between two to five thousand feet above ground level, well beyond the focal length of any of the cameras with which her creations were outfitted. At least an eighth of their total numbers had closed in on her and were already a few yards over her head, "facing" her. Staying true to the standards of noise discipline, Mara could only think ' _When the hell did they put THOSE there?'_

The unwanted attention she was getting included one of the several beach ball-sized machines that seemed to be coordinating all of the smaller ones around it. Like the smaller ones, this one resembled the face of that lame soldier robot Skuld had made, with an even stranger shape of hat than the original. It was held aloft by maneuvering thrusters intermittently spraying jets of air downward.

Surrounding it were hordes of similar-looking, smaller tennis ball-sized mini-Banpeis, each with "arms" consisting of hexagonal disks that stuck out the way that an umbrella sticks up. Those appendages redirected the flow of their own maneuvering thrusters as well. Anytime one of the small ones changed direction, it looked like the "arms" shifted their position in concert with those movements.

Every one of the smaller Banpeis were dropping trinket-sized good luck charms over Mara's position, and then racing back to the strange hat on top of the beach ball-sized one to pick up another. The First Class Demoness instantly felt a sense of relief, given the nature of her armor, until the smaller robots ran out of good luck charms and swarmed her. Something didn't seem quite right about that, so instead of holding still to find out what was next, she high-tailed it towards the residence. Big mistake.

The moment she realized that mistake, however, was well after she had stepped onto a spell mandala disguised as a stepping stone on the path down to the residence. The program it was loaded with was a physical impulse type, and had sent her flying off into other traps of the same kind. She started to understand how the pinballs in the pinball machine felt when Lady Hild played with it back at the lair.

Trying to remain quiet with each hard landing she took was a feat in itself. With each new impulse type spell mandala she set off, another one of the orbiting task forces up above took notice of her encroachment upon their area of operations. When the chain-reaction of spell mandalas were done having their way with her, all of the tennis-ball sized flying Banpeis from the airspace above the temple grounds were swarming tightly around her like a plague of locusts.

Standing still and bracing for what she was expecting to be a massive explosion, Mara finally began to notice the feeling of some kind of rhythmic vibration in the air. ' _These little shits aren't just good luck charm bombers! They're networked speakers, too! Heh, lucky I had earplugs after all… Wha?!'_

The little ones started shining lasers at her. None of them seemed the least bit threatening, but Mara knew lasers that don't hurt you, are helping something else that's about to. She recognised that they were, indeed, target designators. Mara searched frantically around her for anything that could possibly be the next weapon she'd have to face. Nothing.

Then a flash of light came from all of the beach ball-sized Banpeis over her head, and her surroundings were unfamiliar all over again. ' _What the hell is this?! First I'm getting juggled, and now teleportation rays?'_ With a quick reminder to herself that this was nothing compared to even the easiest elements of Jotunn basic training, her confidence once again returned to her ' _I might just be able to do this after all!'_

As she stepped forward, Mara's surroundings changed again, then again, and again, and again. With every attempt to step away from each destination point, The self-proclaimed greatest First Class Demoness started to sink ever so deeply into frustration and rage, and then, to despair.

It was soon becoming apparent that, even though she hadn't been sealed, she might as well have been. When she finally calmed down enough to try to think her way out of her predicament, she looked around and saw that she was now on the quad of the Nekomi Institute of Technology's main campus.

Popping up out of the ground before her, was something that just looked like a mechanical eyeball on a cranelike stalk, all in a chrome finish. It got close. Uncomfortably close, then it looked her up and down. ' _Well, that's creepy. What's that little brat been reading lately, anyways?'_ In a crisp, robotic monotone, the eyeball device clearly announced "Analysis complete," and popped back into the ground from where it came.

Mara thought ' _Oh, shit. What now?'_ before two large pillbox-shaped turrets popped up out of the ground, one on each side of her and started to rotate into firing position.

Even though she had her anti-luck gear on, she could feel every hair follicle on her body raising in response to the buildup of an intense energy field. With a sickening feeling settling into the pit of her stomach, Mara instantly knew the artillery batteries that sandwiched her in for what they were.

Standard issue, good luck field-emitting turbolasers.

Mara then uttered the one and only only thing she'd managed to vocalize throughout her attempted raid before she blacked out: "Mother-"

The resulting explosion caused by pure, coherent good luck energy slamming against a bad luck barrier and the hapless Demoness within, illuminated the late afternoon sky as if it were high noon. It could also be heard as far away as the train station three stops down the line from the closest terminal.

When the childlike avatar of Hild showed up to survey the damage, she couldn't help commenting, even though her subordinate was clearly going to be out of it for a good month and a half. "I told you to use some of your Demonite stash for that armor, Mara," After a heavy sigh, she continued "but you just _had_ to insist on saving every little scrap you own for that compact cruiser you're never going to build. Tch. At this rate, even the _Mortals_ will have personal spaceships before you do."

At that moment, the Celestial's gate system was activating, and a heavy presence could be felt materializing. Hild picked up Mara, with whatever pieces of her top Demoness' dignity that might have remained intact after this recent onslaught, and instantly teleported away.

With Skuld in no position to monitor her newest creations, the residents of the temple would remain blissfully unaware of the attempted incursion until well after the two Goddesses had been successfully separated.

-o-

Later that night, while Lind was scrubbing Skuldandy's back, Keiichi was waiting just outside the bathroom, just in case they needed him to retrieve something for them.

"I must admit, this is an unusual situation, but not one I'm unfamiliar with," Lind said. "You know how things can go wrong with training incidents and all," she explained, then asked, "But what invention could have caused this particular failed fusion?"

"Power… booster. Touched... at the same time," Skuldandy answered, a little less robotic than before.

"Oh. That's the first time I've ever heard of a power booster doing such a thing," Lind replied.

"Accidentally… crossed some wires with magic energy," Skuldandy answered.

"...I'll admit, I would have thought Hild would be behind such a incident... In preparation for an attack, perhaps?" Lind said, mostly to herself.

-o-

Outside the temple, a miniaturized-Chibi-Hild muttered with annoyance in her voice, "It was going to go down tonight, if it wasn't for those meddling kids..."

She was still holding onto one of the new temple defense automatons. It was a chibi doll of Urd.

As she thought about how an entire horde of these things had been programmed to home in on her location, only saying "Mommy!" over and over again, the little Daimakaicho wistfully thought to herself, ' _I still can't decide if they were just being mean...'_ as she smiled and gently hugged the little doll.

"Mommy!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Credits for this chapter belong to Ceroxon for thinking up the fusion and Worldbringer of Joseun for thinking up a way to make it different from the rest.

-oOoOoOo-

Tonight's raid was brought to you in near silence - Xindran

Worldbringer of Joseun also suggested the new series of airborne Banpei units and the turrets that make up the additional temple defenses, which were mostly built offsite to begin with.

Demonite, "Jotunn" as the name of one of the dark realm's military branches, and spaceships are from ZeroIQ's corner of the A!MG Multiverse.

And, yeah, that was me being mean to Hild… I am _so_ gonna get it.

As far as the additional temple defenses goes, a special thank you goes out to Keiichi, who worked his ass off like he did for Belldandy's ring, to Urd, who kept him going with recovery potions, to Skuld, who used those earnings to purchase parts and tirelessly built like there was no future, and to the local Japanese economy, that still allows anyone to squeak by a living or even get ahead of the game on random part-time work, even overnight… I think we can all be jealous about that last part if it's still true.


	16. Peurdandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd, Peorth, and Belldandy were at a bar.

"Belldandy, you're lucky. You met a guy whose wish was fairly innocent, one that landed you a man who's actually better than any number of gods and spirits," Peorth said, nursing a drink. Then with a grimace, she added, "and believe me, I swear the Heavenly dating scene's gotten worse after you granted Keiichi's wish and removed yourself from the dating pool."

"How much worse?" Urd asked before taking another double shot.

"A number of gods and spirits don't feel the need to be as polite as before. Apparently, Belldandy simply being available was enough to entice them to be polite," Peorth answered while glowering at her half-filled glass.

"I fail to see why my absence would cause such a thing," Belldandy asked, having only ordered a glass of fruit juice.

"Didn't you ever wonder why all of those couples asked you to arbitrate their differences when you've never been on a date yourself?" Peorth asked, eyes locked questioningly on the middle Norn.

"Well… Nobody ever asked me anything I _didn't_ know about. In fact, every complaint I'd heard seemed to pertain to everyday common sense, something that everybody should have known," Belldandy explained, "Some goddess would bring her boyfriend or husband with her and tell me about some complaint she'd have about him,"

"And," Peorth prompted, holding her next shot ready until she heard the rest.

"By the time it got to me, I was simply giving a second opinion," The almond-haired goddess continued, "As far as I know, the God in question seemed to accept what was said and mended their ways. Why? Didn't everybody do that for each other?"

Inwardly, she thought ' _It was always about the same things, too,'_

Peorth sighed, "Non, mon amie, you were the only one" she revealed, as she drained her shot glass. After letting out a held breath, the Rose Goddess continued, "It took about a century after you had come of age, but all of us eventually figured out that almost every man in Heaven, whether they were free or not, saw all of us girls as rungs on a ladder up to the top."

"Oh, my," said Bell.

"They were all auditioning for a shot at being with you," Peorth deadpanned. Belldandy's hands went up to her face as she gave her almost trademarked deer-in-the-headlights look of shock. It was the first time anyone had ever suggested such a thing. As she searched her many, many memories, everything clicked into place. It all made sense. And it hurt. A lot.

"I've hurt so many people without realizing it. Everybody back home must hate me!" Bell was going deeper into shock as her mind dredged up more such memories. Outside, a sudden downpour had replaced the nightly windstorm that everybody in Nekomi had grown accustomed to in their daily lives.

Urd was speechless as well. She'd suspected that most of the individuals who had called on her little sis weren't sincere in their attempts to court her. Sure, having the occasional couple treat the poor girl like a Judge was a little weird, but she'd never realized just how symptomatic those moments were of a more prevalent issue.

Peorth placed her hand on the middle Norn's shoulder, "Non. Don't think too deeply about it. It was never your fault in the first place." Peorth continued, "One day, all of us Goddesses met in secret. We all agreed to three things. One, nobody will blame you for what was happening. Two, nobody would tell you what was happening. And three, everybody would do everything in their power to keep the détritus away from you,"

"W- wait. Why are you telling me this now?" Belldandy's curiosity was enough to snap her out of her thoughts.

"C'est très simple, It no longer matters," Peorth replied, "You are taken, and we are not loved,"

At about this time, Urd was starting to find her voice again "Hang on, here. You mean that you can get all prissy over that debugging job that left you KO'd, but this doesn't piss you off?!"

"Oui,"

"What gives?"

"Chère," Peorth said after reaching over to Urd and holding the hand that was closest to her, "You know better than anyone here that nobody chooses their parents,"

Urd glared at the Rose Goddess, her eyes started to turn red and her voice lowered to a growl, "Don't you da-"

"If you think you're an Admin because you're Daddy's little girl, think again! He's the last being in existence that gets to play those games!" Peorth almost slipped into a command voice to prevent the whole night from becoming sidetracked. Urd was taken aback and stayed silent.

She continued, "Not like mine," she was a bit calmer now as her gaze dropped back to the next shot glass on the table, "My whole family is hung up on appearances. Nothing they do is sincère. That's why I haven't had anything to do with them in centuries, not even my brother. He was always such a good little boy," she sneered, "so of course his head is permanently affixed up his derrière!"

Urd never heard the Rose Goddess speak ill of anyone before. No one had. This was a side of her that no one had ever seen before. This was quite novel as anybody could assume they'd seen more of her than anybody actually wanted to. Belldandy was finding her words even harder to take than before.

Finally, Peorth had enough of this. The conversation she wanted to have had been completely sidetracked. It was time to get back to the point.

"But enough about that," Sitting up straight and bringing her eyes back up to meet those of the Norns before her, Peorth once again tried to convey her thoughts, "Bell, chère, you've found a treasure in the most unlikely of places. I know this because no matter how much I had frustrated, confused or even hurt the boy, he never once hated me," Then, looking more towards the eldest sister, "Urd, I believe this has been your experience as well?"

Glancing off to the right and then back again, Urd replied, "Yes. Of all of the feelings he's ever directed at me, the worst ones were fear, worry and sometimes frustration, but never outright anger,"

Looking back at Bell, Peorth continued, "Keiichi is one of the few people in this world that understands unconditional love," After a short pause, she added, "and it's all thanks to you,"

"Oh! But he was always like that, even during the pre-evaluation process." Belldandy was able to speak again, as the rain lifted to a drizzle. She'd honestly expected an unfathomable request, only to hear words of praise, "Wait, were you not going to ask me to give him up just now?"

Peorth smiled inwardly. "Bien sûr que non! That boy just wouldn't be the same without you! Besides, even if things went back to the way they were, we already know that all the rest of us would be getting is just l'amour comédie,"

Giving Belldandy a side hug, Urd said, "Bell, outside of a few exceptions, you bring out the best in anyone and I do mean anyone! Hell, you made Keiichi go from a lonely nerd-punk to a gentleman with the patience of a saint! You'd rake in Billions if you ran some sorta school to bring out the best in anyone. I know what Peorth is feeling…"

Sensing some kind of sadness in Urd's last sentence, Belldandy asked, "Urd, what is bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing but the fact that I dated like a 100 artists and musicians, all of whom dumped me the moment they got a taste of success with their art. All of whom ignored that I had a major hand in it. I ignored guys like Keiichi, thinking they'd be too tired from masterbating at the very thought of me to be of any use. But then you went and found the one guy who made me realize I was dead wrong," Urd stated before taking in a breath for her next shot.

"Urd, you just haven't met the right person yet. Just give it time or take a chance. You'll find the right person for you," Belldandy replied, wondering if she would have to knock Urd out before she began to fling fire and lightning around.

"Oh," Peorth interjected, "but she and I met the right person for both of us! It's just that his name is Keiichi Morisato and he belongs to you!" she almost barked out that last bit. She held up her empty glass and said, "Another!"

As Peorth got a refill, Belldandy said, "Peorth! I thought you said…" Her look conveyed her sense of betrayal, and the expected nightly wind gusts picked up, "He is... mine. I can't give him up. Not like that. I may be a giving Goddess, but even I have my limits."

"So let's merge," Urd replied. "We'll call the fusion… Let's see what names I can come up with with the letters in our names? ... Belurth? Eleoda?"

"Eleoda? Isn't that a genus of water weeds?" Peorth asked with a drunken blush on her face. Before anyone could answer, she said,"Wait, I'm thinking of Elodea. Never mind."

"I'm.. not certain Keiichi would agree…" Belldandy said. "and I'm not certain what I would get out of this."

"You'll get our experience, passion, courage, skill, and enthusiasm for romance as well as life, Belldandy," Peorth answered with a giggle.

"As for Keiichi, let's ask him," Urd crowed with a bright smile on his face. "or better yet, surprise him with it! We'll even call the fused Angel, Elegant Holy Rose!"

"Urd, you and Peorth are drunk. We need to head home before-" Belldandy uttered.

"Will you give it a try if we go home without any trouble?" Peorth asked, a serious feeling in her voice. One that stunned Belldandy for a few moments. .

"If you also agree to think about it after you sober up, then I'll… give a temporary fusion a shot," Belldandy answered.

-o-

As soon as the three goddesses returned to the temple and entered Belldandy's room, the two goddesses of love used a spell to sober up.

The two stared at each other, speaking mostly through their eyes. After a few minutes, Belldandy asked, "Well, do you still want to fuse?"

"Sure. Then we go surprise Keiichi with it," Urd said as she stretched.

"As long as both of you remember it's a temporary one," Belldandy reminded.

"Sure, sure. Let's get on with it," Peorth replied.

The three being's bodies began to glow, and then they as walked into each other, the light became tremendously bright. After a few moments, the luminous person became a new Goddess.

Their hair was a slightly darker shade of auburn, though at least a third of the strands were platinum white. The front had Peorth's bangs with three hair antenna, two at the side and one in the middle. In the back, her long hair was tied into a ponytail ending in a large red bow near her calves, while some of that equally long hair draped forward across her shoulders, hanging down to her knees. Her skin was paler than Urd's, but more tan than Belldandy's or Peorth's.

The face had Belldandy's goddess symbol on the forehead, Urd's on the left cheek, and Peorth's on the right cheek.

She wore Peorth's black top, with Belldandy's long blue coat over it. On her lower half was purple harem pants.

Looking down, the fused goddess said, "I don't recall Urd wearing those. She wore a skirt… but I like them!"

Holding the coat, she said, "This could do with a change, though."

As she stared, the long coat shrank until it was more of a vest. She cooed, "That looks much better!"

Then she got a look of herself in a mirror and muttered," But it makes me look like a genie, especially with these pants…"

Then she chuckled, "But then again, this series was inspired by _I dream of Jeannie_ and _Bewitched_. So might as well keep them!"

She then walked out of Belldandy's room and found Keiichi, busily filling out public permit forms for another inane contest devised by Tamiya and Otaki. It was supposed to bring more customers to Whirlwind.

"Keiichi…" The unnamed fusion cooed as she hugged Keiichi from behind.

Keiichi blinked a few times as his face turned red. "Wh-wh-who are you, miss?"

She chuckled, her voice like honey. "I am a fusion of three goddesses, although a temporary one. I'll let you guess of whom."

She let Keiichi go and stepped back to the middle of the room. Turning a little each way, she held one hand on her hip and the other one up behind her head to give him the complete picture. As she smiled, inviting his gaze, her turning movements took on a sweeping, almost rhythmic pattern, reminiscent of a belly dancer.

Keiichi looked the woman up and down. She was quite beautiful. Her gaze was glued to his every reaction. Each time his eyes lingered on a part of her, the fusion seemed to grow happier and more prideful.

Eventually, Keiichi noticed the symbols on her face, and the answer immediately came to him. "You're a fusion of Belldandy, Urd, and Peorth!

"Correct! I guess you can call me Peurdandy," The woman said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm kinda busy with some paperwork and…" Keiichi said, trying to keep looking the woman in the eyes. "Wait. Why fuse?"

"Oh, Peorth and Urd were feeling lonely and their dating life hasn't been going too well as of late," Peurdandy said.

"But they're beautiful women, just like Belldandy and you," Keiichi uttered.

"Yes, beautiful women from Heaven, where everyone is beautiful," Peurdandy mused with a touch of annoyance. "Why would they have trouble dating? Sure, Urd has a tendency to mix work with her lovelife and gets bitten on the rear for it; while Peorth throws herself into work so much that she relies on manga to figure out what to do beyond sex. Why would they have trouble?"

"...Sorry I asked," Keiichi muttered. "Could I go back to my paperwork? I need to figure out how to sort out the paperwork Tamiya and Otaki need to submit for one of their 'more customers for Whirlwind' schemes, and then figure out where to get the money to get the supplies."

Peurdandy leaned to the side and asked, "Perhaps I could help? The permits could be filled out with a blink of the eye, and I do have enough power to create enough cooking supplies for an 'all you can eat' contest. Just charge admission, leave the cooking to me, and you'll be fine!"

"I'm not certain. Just how good of a cook are you?" Keiichi asked as he moved to the side to let Peurdandy look at the papers better.

"I have the combined cooking skills of Belldandy and Peorth. That alone is good enough," Peurdandy crowed.

"Belldandy is an awesome cook and Peorth's food…. Despite being able to move, was alright. But what of Urd's cooking skills?" Keiichi asked.

Peurdandy answered as she glanced at the partially filled-out forms, "Food preparation is basically a branch of chemistry, so it's just a matter of following directions. Everything should be just fine, as long as she doesn't get bored enough to do something random. The other two should be enough to keep that part of her focused. With that, her expertise should actually help improve things,"

Out of the corner of her eye, she also spotted a new insert packet for a parts catalog, "Huh… Is the Mishima Conglomerate manufacturing a new line of automotive parts, or did the price for these drop recently? Belldandy doesn't recall anything like this being available to Whirlwind before."

"A little of both. How long will this fusion last?" Keiichi asked.

"About a day. If you want this to be a permanent thing, I'll send in a request for a human memory rewrite for all but you, Keiichi. That way, we'll avoid questions, just like how no one but you remembers the Lord of Terror incident," Peurdandy answered.

"Oh… Okay," Keiichi muttered, rubbing his head as a slight frown crossed his face.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This came about from a PM from NZRedBaron1985 of the Goddess Relief Office. They had their own version of the fusion on Deviantart, one they commissioned. Keep in in mind that in that fusion, the three goddesses heads are separate from each other on the single body.

So I was inspired a bit to create my own version, one where it's one head with features from all three goddesses..

Xindran was the betareader of this chapter. They also re-wrote the first part of the chapter and expanded on the 'Belldandy simply being available was enough to entice them to be polite' part of the backstory.

When the French part of Peorth's dialogue was written, Google Translate was consulted to double-check that they were what we wanted them to be for her trademarked broken French.

In all honesty, I would like to think that Keiichi would be okay with the fusion, but I can't. He's too Belldandy-focused and he's kinda resistant to a certain amount of change in his own way. Belldandy would have to convince him that she wants to be that fusion before Keiichi can change his mind.

Betareader Notes: When you weigh the overall population of any of the Heavenly realms, there aren't that many available bachelors (or unfaithful husbands) to begin with, despite what the Olympians might have you think. So even if Peorth is unable to lie, it still sounds like an exaggeration when she's telling the ( _dare I say it?_ ) God's honest truth.

The meeting of all of the Goddesses that Peorth is referring to would have taken place in the great hall at Vingolf, with the Norn's Mother, Ansuz, presiding. It kind of makes sense that both Urd _and_ Skuld would be kept out of the loop as well. (regardless of whether or not Skuld had been born yet when this happened.)


	17. Sayodandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

"C'mon, say it!" Mara barked as she enforced her will on Sayoko.

"Belldandy… I… order you to… to…" Sayoko's mouth uttered.

The Queen of the campus's mind raced, searching for any way out.

"To..."

Then from the distant reaches of her mind, from overhearing some anime crap, Sayoko came up with an idea.

"Fuse with me!"

"Yeah! Belldandy is going-" Mara cackled with glee before what Sayoko said hit her. "Wait, what?"

A flash blinded Mara and Keiichi. When they regained their sight, they saw that Belldandy and Sayoko were no longer there.

Instead, it was a woman with Dark brown hair with four hair antenna. She wore a blue business suit with a black vest under the coat. She had Belldandy's Goddess marks on her face.

She gave Mara a stern look, freezing the demoness in place.

" **How dare you force your will over Us and the others… That is quite unforgiveable…"** The woman said. There was a consonant resonance to her voice that was impossible not to notice. Magically, she produced a whip and continued, " **You not only allowed Sayoko to treat Our Keiichi like a dog, but you also used your powers to make him think he** _ **was**_ **one. That calls for a punishment…"**

"Oh yeah? Who do you think-" Mara began before the fused woman cracked her whip, leaving a rather large crater in the floor.

" **We are Sayodandy,"** the fusion answered, the resonance in her voice producing a deep rumble. " **On your knees.** _ **Now**_."

"No way am I-" Mara growled before realizing her body was obeying Sayodandy. "Stupid power booster, All I need to do is-"

" **Silence until We say otherwise, Mara,"** Sayodandy commanded as she sauntered towards the frustrated and confused Demoness.

Mara opened her mouth, but was unable to speak. At this moment, the Demoness also came to a startling realization that made her molten blood run cold. This Fusion had thus far consistently referred to herself using plural pronouns. She must have immediately noticed that one of her components was, in fact, one of the Daitenkaicho's own children, as well as Heaven's favorite daughter. While that being was too humble to project her status, the fact remained that the other component was from the privileged elite, albeit an earthly one, who knew how to throw the weight of her family's legacy around. What troubled Mara was the fact that the resultant being before her had taken to using the royal "We"!

Nothing good could come of this.

Keiichi interrupted Mara's train of thought before it could truly jump it's tracks, "Belldandy? Sayoko? What's going on? What just happened?" he asked.

Sayodandy turned her head towards Keiichi. Her voice had softened considerably, though it was still quite resonant. "They both fused into us. It was a spur of the moment thing for Sayoko. Don't worry, We will unfuse after a few hours or so. That will be more than enough time to teach Mara to know her place."

"What are you going to do?" Keiichi nervously asked.

"Oh, Urd's not the only one who likes to think up new punishments in the family," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Belldandy's thought up quite a number herself, as it was part of her wish-granting training. As for Sayoko, she is with the S&M club here on Campus," Sayodandy's hand casually slid across his chest and halfway down his stomach before she pushed off with a playful smile. She brought that same hand up to caress Mara's cheek, bringing her own face within inches of Mara's with a soft expression that made the Demoness a little panicky. Meanwhile, Keiichi found that he just couldn't peel his eyes away from that scene, odd though it was.

Keiichi was conflicted. He had always been curious about just what exactly Belldandy did to earn the respect and fear of her sisters and friends alike, but he wasn't exactly thrilled to let his Goddess get dragged across a line that she wouldn't normally cross on her own.

Still, this was Mara, and she clearly deserved whatever was about to happen. It didn't help matters that something deep down in the primal recesses of his soul was screaming at him to just shut up and enjoy the show.

Alas, Keiichi's goodwill won out.

"Sayodandy, don't hurt Mara," Keiichi ordered.

Sayodandy looked at Keiichi and asked, "You do know that she mind-controlled you, right?"

"Sayoko had a hand in it as well. Are you going to punish yourself too?" Keiichi asked back.

After a few moments, she sighed and then smiled sweetly, "Yes, you're right."

Keiichi smiled with relief.

Then Sayodandy got on one knee, forced Mara over her other leg, ripped off the demon's pants, and began to spank her in a manner that seemed less like a punishment and more… ceremonial?

Keiichi's jaw dropped and he was unable to speak for a few moments. When he found his voice, he cried out, "Sayodandy! What are you doing!?"

"We are delivering the punishment that you will also be granting unto Us" Sayodandy answered with a smile.

A grimacing-yet-blushing Mara wasn't sure she'd heard those words right. As she started to lose the fight against her imagination, she opened her mouth to cry out in protest, but was unable to say anything. Yggdrasil curse it! The previous order was still in effect! An expression of horror crossed her face. So Mara did what she thought she'd never do.

She looked towards Keiichi for help, with her hands folded and mouthing the words _help me_ as best she could, all with pleading eyes.

"We mean, Sayoko does deserve to share whatever punishment Mara gets, since they worked together. Right?" Sayodandy asked, still spanking Mara in that oddly creepy manner.

Keiichi didn't think it was possible, but Mara actually looked ten times more panicked than she had a moment ago. Even her eyes were watering.

"St-stop that at once!" Keiichi loudly demanded as he began to walk over to Sayodandy.

"Alright, fine…." Sayodandy muttered, allowing Keiichi to calm down once more. A moment later, inspiration struck, and a triumphant, almost wolfish smile erupted on her face, " **I can see that you'd rather punish her, instead!"**

"Wait, what?" Keiichi asked before Sayodandy stood up and tossed Mara at him, knocking him down.

Mara sat up, mouthing curses that could not take form while shaking her fist at Sayodandy, who merely leaned to the side and spoke softly, "Are you sure that's a punishment, Kei-i-chi? We can't wait for Our turn," Sayodandy let out an expectant giggle that was very uncharacteristic for either the Goddess or the Mortal within. Uncharacteristic at least, from the point of view of everybody present, although that could have just been the consistent reverberation that had been ever-present in this particular fusion's voice that had made it sound so sinister.

Mara paused and quickly realized how she was sitting on top of Keiichi. In fact, her bare rear was right on his lap. Thank Nidhogg he still had that stupid dog suit on, although this could be seen as worse in other ways. The Demoness leapt away from Keiichi like he was on fire.

Keiichi had rolled on his side into the fetal position, with his hands between his legs. He, too was speechless, but that was because he was in too much pain from having Mara land on him the wrong way _and_ jump off even harder.

Sayodandy suddenly stopped what she was doing. She knelt down next to Keiichi to attend to healing his... injury. She opened her hands over his waist and healing energy glowed in the space around them. ' _Now this is going to put a damper on things. Well, I suppose it's fine, I wanted to be the 'M' today, anyway,'_ she thought.

Sayodandy sighed, " **Well, we don't think we were going** _**too**_ **far with spanking her, but we do think she deserves a more fitting punishment…"**

-oOo-

Several hours later, Keiichi was having an unusual experience.

Both Mara and Sayodandy were dressed as maids.

Sayodandy was surprisingly enjoying acting as Keiichi's maid.

Mara was shooting daggers out of her eyes whenever she looked at Keiichi. The only reason she didn't attack was that Sayodandy asked Skuld to make a special maid costume, one that forced the wearer to act like a maid.

Keiichi barely gave any orders… at first.

When he came across Urd using Mara as a chair, he said, "Mara, go help Sayodandy wash the dishes, please."

"Thank you, master!" Mara loudly said as she stood up, making Urd fall over, though she did grimace a bit as the costume forced her to use the word "master", she was clearly happy to have received the order.

"Keiichi! What gives? I was having fun!" Urd growled.

"You were-" Keiichi began before a 'Whump' sound came from the kitchen. The two exchanged worried looks and headed towards there.

Once there, they saw that a confused Belldandy was looking at Sayoko and Mara, who were washing dishes. The Norn of the Present asked, "Why are they in maid uniforms and washing dishes? Wait… Holy Bell just let me know… Huh…"

"Huh-what?" Urd asked.

"Well, Keiichi," she began as she started tapping her index fingers together in front of her, "Do you like maid uniforms?" Belldandy asked with a smile.

"Well, they're kinda cute, but you don't have to dress up in one," Keiichi answered, trying not to oogle Sayoko and Mara. "I don't really have a preference, but if it were a regular thing, I guess I could adjust, but I'd really like the clothing around the temple to be casual, y'know? Since I'm more of a casual guy when I'm not working on something."

"Can I have both Sayoko and Mara?" Urd sweetly asked.

"No. They'll be relieved from their punishment in a few hours," Belldandy answered.

"Oh, darn it. I wanted some maids," Urd grumbled, walking back to her room.

"Any word of this and We'll bury you alive, Morisato," Sayoko spoke with so much icy fury. She was still a little too used to using the royal "we" schtick from her time being fused. Keiichi felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Mara stayed quiet, taking the opportunity to disappear in plain sight, since the costume she was in wouldn't let her leave the residence, or use any magic.

"Come on now, Sayoko. I know how much you liked obeying Keiichi's orders!" Belldandy gushed.

Not being able to resist anyway, Mara said "Looks like someone wants to be a sub," while elbowing Sayoko in the side and letting out a snicker.

"Shut up," Sayoko muttered with the tiniest of blushes.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This chapter was betaread by Xindran


	18. Skuurd

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi and Belldandy wondered what was going on in Skuld's room.

"maybe they're working on a way to unfuse faster?" Keiichi asked.

"While there are ways, they would likely involve potions, not machines," Belldandy replied.

"Both Urd and Skuld would see words like that as a challenge," Keiichi pointed out.

Then they heard struggling behind them. Looking back they saw Banpei pulling a bound-and-gagged Mara.

When Mara saw Belldandy and Keiichi, her struggles increased, as if she either was begging for help or blaming them for her predicament.

As Banpei entered Skuld's room, Keiichi asked, "Should we do something? Mara seemed like she was asking for help."

"Perhaps, but let me," Belldandy answered. She walked up to the room and knocked. When the door opened, she began, "Skuurd, I-"

"Just who I needed!" Skuurd interjected before pulling Belldandy in and closed the door.

Keiichi blinked a few times before he took a deep breath and knocked. "Skuurd! Open up."

"Just a minute!" Skuurd replied.

"Just what are you doing that involves Mara and Belldandy?!" Keiichi asked.

"Don't forget Sigel! She's important to this as well!" Skuurd said back.

"Just answer the question!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright, I'm opening the door. I'm done anyhow," Skuurd replied. After she opened the door, she stepped to the side and said, "Ta-da!"

Belldandy was dressed as a nurse, Mara was dressed in a cat-themed playboy costume, and Sigel was dressed as a Sailor Moon-esque costume.

The Nurse costume had a rather short skirt, one that revealed her panties. The top seemed like it was made in a way to reveal Belldandy's bosom. In fact, the way the whole costume hugged Belldandy's figure made Keiichi believe that Urd was mostly in control when the fusion was designing the costume. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

Aside from Mara's costume being a modified playboy bunny costume, she had big cat-paw gloves and slippers. For some reason, she was on her hands and knees. Though blushing from embarrassment, she looked mad at everyone, regardless of if they did something or not.

Sigel's costume looked like a offbrand Sailor Moon costume, though the Tiara gem was was shaped like a cartoon-ish bomb, complete with a fuse. She looked like she was proud, though with a touch of confusion

Chibi-Hild was dressed like a police officer and seemed awfully sure of herself.

Keiichi looked at Skuurd.

Her hair was long, like her fusionees, but was colored like a Zebra. One stripe of Urd's platinum white hair and then a stripe of Skuld's black hair. She wore denim blue longshorts, a white shirt, and a purple vest. Every pocket was loaded with either tools or potion vials.

Her skin was a lighter shade of Tan than Urd's. Her body's age seemed to be about 17 or so.

"So what do you think of my designs?" Skuurd asked with a smug smile.

"They're… cute," Keiichi answered. "But what's stopping Mara from attacking you?"

Walking over to Mara, Skuurd said, "Oh, I used Skuld's and Urd's talents to create clothes that force the wearer to act like what they look like."

She began to scratch Mara's head, which caused Mara to close her eyes and purr. Skuurd continued, "See? You just have to know how to exploit the costume's weakness… Though I will admit that even I'm surprised at how well it works on Mara. Maybe another weakness of demon's or she seriously needs a vacation?"

"So… Why put a costume on Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

Skuurd chuckled before she said, "Eyecandy, Keiichi, Eyecandy! We all know how lovely Belldandy can be, so I wanted to see how sexy in a costume she can be!"

Gesturing to Sigel, Skuurd said, "Meanwhile, she's dressed to provide better defense. Sigel, show your stuff!"

Waving a wand that shared its bomb-motif with the Tiara, Sigel said, "Bob-omb Blast!"

A small cartoon-ish bomb from the Super Mario games appeared at Keiichi's feet and blew up, covering only Keiichi with ash.

"Cute," Keiichi muttered sarcastically.

"Oh dear! Are you hurt, Keiichi?" Belldandy cried out as she rushed to Keiichi. Producing a wet sponge out of nowhere, she began to clean Keiichi.

"I'm-I'm okay! There's no need to-Wah!" Keiichi uttered as he tried to free himself of Nurse Belldandy before he tripped and fell backwards. Belldandy fell on top of him and continued to clean off the ash. Keiichi looked up to say something, but froze when he realized that the costume didn't have a bra underneath it. Once his face and arms were cleaned, she paused.

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to make you fall. Are you hurt? Do you need me to kiss something and make it better?" Belldandy said in a slightly lusty tone.

"Mnnn… I should've went with the maid uniform. Then we'd gotten upskirts as she dusted the place!" Skuurd muttered.

As Belldandy helped Keiichi stand up, he asked, "So… before I get a live demonstration with me involved, what does Hild's costume make her do?"

"Hild? Hild's here?" Skuurd asked with confusion as she turned around.

"You're under arrest for illegal fusioning, demon-kidnapping, and magical costume creation!" Chibi-Hild cried out as she tackled and hand-cuffed Skuurd.

"What the? None of those are actual crimes!" Skuurd loudly replied.

"Nyah! You get her, Lady Hild, Meow!" Mara uttered before covering her mouth in surprise.

"And the punishment is… being forced into a costume yourself!" Chibi-Hild cooed. "Belldandy, Take Keiichi into his room and give him an 'examination' to make sure he wasn't injured by Sigel's bomb spell."

Belldandy bowed towards Chibi-Hild before grabbed Keiichi's arm and leading him out of Skuld's room.

"Wait, Belldandy! Wait! We need to help Skuurd!" Keiichi cried out. Right before he was led out of the room, he called out, "Sigel, Do something!"

"Yeah! Hit Hild with a bomb spell!" Skuurd said before being gagged by Chibi-Hild.

"Sorry, but my systems see her as a law officer and there my actions are limited," Sigel replied, making Skuurd slam her head against the floor in anger.

"Now which costume? Maid? Dog-themed version of the Playboy outfit?" Chibi-Hild asked as she held up the two outfits. Oh, I know! Since you're a fusion, let's have dog girl maid!"

Somehow biting through the gag and destroying it, Skuurd yelled, "Showtime's over!"

The costumes on Chibi-Hild, Mara, and Sigel all fell to pieces. However, Chibi-Hild was left wearing a swimsuit for some reason. Mara stood up and cackled, "Ah ha ha ha! Now I'm gonna get my-"

At that moment, several flying cameras appeared. Skuurd said, "Go ahead. Attack. I'll send the video to all your enemies."

"And why should I care?" Mara asked.

"Because you're naked?" Chibi-Hild asked back with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"Gyah!" Mara cried out as she tried to cover herself from the cameras with her hands, not remembering she could magically create clothes.

Chibi-Hild sighed as she snapped her fingers, her normal clothes reappearing on herself. "Well, this was kind of fun, but you had to ruin it. Shame on you, Skuurd!"

Chibi-Hild then turned around and opened the door to the outside, making Mara cry out, "Lady Hild, keep that door closed! I'm indecent and I have no idea where my clothes are!"

By that time, Skuurd had freed herself of the handcuffs. Producing a vial she threw it at Mara.

The vial exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Mara's head stuck out of a giant blue ball.

"This isn't any better!" Mara yelled.

"It's more of a present for Hild. Hey Hild! Here's a gift!" Skuurd yelled, kicking Mara out of the temple.

Chibi-Hild caught the ball and then leapt on top of it. She asked, "Hey, Mara. Did I ever tell you of the time I was in a circus, just to impress Tyr?"

"Erhm… no?" Mara asked, not liking where this was headed.

"Were you dressed as a clown and rolled a ball around while on top of it?" Skuurd asked.

"Why yes! Why do you ask?" Chibi-Hild asked.

"Then this should feel real familiar to you," Skuurd said before throwing another vial at Chibi-Hild.

Now the pint-sized Demon was dressed in a rather generic clown costume. She squeezed her nose a few times, producing a honk noise. She then began to walk the ball back to the abandoned arcade, letting Mara get really dizzy on the way.

After the demons left, Skuurd beamed with pride, saying, "Well, we drive them off without any problems!"

"What about Keiichi and Belldandy?" Sigel asked.

After a moment, Skuurd ran to Keiichi's room, where she found a nude Belldandy standing near a passed out Keiichi.

A stern Belldandy asked, "Skuurd… Was this all some sort of prank?"

"Uh, whoops? I mean, I blame Hild!" Skuurd said before running back to Skuld's room.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : A thanks to the Goddess Relief Office forums for the help with this chapter


	19. Sayoko and Mara

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi and Urd were heading home. Urd had won a year's supply of booze from a contest and was walking ahead of Keiichi.

Keiichi wanted to argue that using magic to force the results was cheating, but he didn't feel like getting electrocuted again.

As he wheeled the dolly carrying the goddess's winnings, Keiichi asked, "Urd, Where are you going to store all of this?"

"Well, I was thinking of splitting it between my room, the storage room, the kitchen, and little hidey holes all around the temple. Hell, I might as well as be generous and give about… three-no, two to the auto club," Urd answered, holding a single bag that held three bottles.

When Keiichi didn't reply with his expected sarcastic "Gee, how generous", Urd looked back and asked, "Keiichi?"

No one was holding the dolly, so Urd quickly stopped it from rolling. She looked around and asked, "Keiichi? Where are you?"

"He's (Hic) up here!" A voice called out.

Urd looked up and saw a woman floating in the air with her arm wrapped around a bound and panicking Keiichi like he was a rolled up carpet. He was unable to speak because of some rope in his mouth.

She had fair skin with red demon marks on her face. Her hair was long and wild. The top of the hair was black, but became blonde as it trailed downward. The woman's wore a red business coat and a black miniskirt.

Urd couldn't quite tell if the woman wore anything under the coat. With the blush on the woman's face and the slight sway, Urd knew the demoness was drunk.

"Alright, I'm guessing you're trying to compete with Mara in separating Keiichi and Belldandy. Not gonna lie, but you're better off giving up. Preferably right now," Urd ordered.

"Wah ha ha ha! I am Marayoko! A fus(Hic) A fusion of Sayoko and Mara," The woman replied. "And I will not only separate Keiichi and Belldandy, but return you home to mommy!"

"Oh. So I get to hit two birds in one body, eh, Marayoko?" Urd asked, placing the bag on the dolly of booze. "And I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to Niflheim with you, but do give Her my regards."

"No! That's not my name! I told you that it's Sayara!" Marayoko announced.

Urd paused for a moment and asked, "Erm, what?"

"And I'm not bring(Hic) you home, but I'm gonna make Keiichi mine, just to probe(Hic), I mean prove to Belldandy that I am the queen, not her!" Sayara called out.

Urd rubbed the side of her head in confusion as she asked, "Uh… whoever you are, was both of your fusionees drunk before you combined? I only ask because Keiichi doesn't do drunk chicks."

"No, I am not drunk! and I am Moroyoko (Hic) and I don't care about Keiichi! Once I separ(Hic)sepa… split him and Bellbitch, He'll be a lonely wizard!" The fusion cackled before she hiccuped and covered her mouth, as if to prevent herself from puking. "Alright, maybe I am a little drink, I mean Drunk."

"...How can Keiichi become a Wizard?" Urd asked. Her forehead scrunched as she became more confused. 'He isn't registered with the Human-Use Subsystem, is he?' Urd thought, trying to work it out in her head, '...but that would make him a Sorcerer... Huh, there's an idea,' Urd truly surprised herself.

"It's Japanese intar(Hic) Inter(Hic) onlane slang for a thirty year old virgininty, not en(Hic) enga(Hic) having sex even once!" Moroyoko explained.

"Sounds like a stupid internet meme, if you ask me. I've never heard of that before. Are you sure you got it right?" Urd asked. She glanced at her booze stockpile and continued, "Just out of curiosity, what brand did you girls drink? Whatever it is, I'd like to avoid it," 'at all costs.'

"I don't need your pity, Urd! Imma stealing your sister's boyfriend and framing you fo(Hic) for… I need a moment," Moroyoko uttered as she turned absolutely green in the gills, before throwing Keiichi a few feet behind her and…

"NO! NOT MY BOOZE!" Urd cried out as demonic vomit melted all the metal and glass alcohol containers. Charging up a pair of Urdbolts and glaring at the fusion, Urd growled, "Alright, No more miss nice goddess!"

So Urd threw the UrdBolts, one after the other.

However, Moroyoko held one hand up high before pointing at the ground while thrusting her hips from side to side. When she raised her hand, she knocked the UrdBolt into the sky. The fusion did the same with the second UrdBolt.

Urd briefly lost her anger and muttered,"The Disco Finger? You deflected my Urdbolts with something from Saturday Night Fever?!"

As Urd put back on her gameface, she growled, "Peorth and Skuld must never learn of this, ever."

So Urd rushed at the fusion with one of her arms stretched out to clothesline the disco dancer. Alas, Urd slipped on some vomit and tried to correct herself. She bent forward and her clotheslining arm moved forward, winding up punching Moroyoko in her stomach.

"Oh, shi-" Urd uttered right before Moroyoko puked once more.

Moroyoko looked at Urd and sniffed. She then covered her nose and said, "Piiiu! You smell!"

As her clothes began to dissolve, Urd's face became pockmarked with anger veins. With enough volume to reach the Temple, Urd bellowed, "You…! You! You no-good, stupid, rotten, skanky dirty lopsided fusion! Your name should be Moron-Yoko!"

With a hazy glare of her own, Moroyoko replied, "Hey! I tol(Hic) Told you before. That is not my name. It's-"

Not wanting to hear yet another word, Urd uppercutted the fusion with as much force as she could at the moment.

As the fusion flew into the sky, she cried out, "It's Sayonara, bitch!"

As Sayara shrunk into a dot in the sky, Urd glared for a few moments before falling to her knees and weeping at the sight of spilled alcohol, melted glass bottles, and dissolving metal cans."Oh, my lovely babies! I never got a chance to enjoy you. You left me before your time!"

Keiichi let out some angry grunts, his mouth still gagged with rope. Urd looked at him and calmly said, "Oh… you're still here. I guess I should untie you, but first…"

Urd turned back towards the ruin before her, brought her hands together and spoke in words from a language he couldn't hope to identify. If nothing else, it was at least obvious that it was some sort of funerary rite.

When she had finished, Urd stood up and sauntered over to a beet-red Keiichi, whose eyes had been glued to Urd's naked form. The Norn got down on one knee and said, "I just thought of a way to keep all of us all well-stocked in everything we'd need to stay powered-up. Wanna hear it?"

Keiichi's eyes rolled into the back of his head. As he lost consciousness, Urd noticed that his nose was bleeding a little as well.

Finally realizing what had happened, she only said "Oops," and summoned a new set of clothes.

-o-

On top of the clown statue at the abandoned arcade, Chibi-Hild was sitting and looking around when she saw something rocket away in the distance. Briefly enhancing her eyesight, she saw that it kind of looked like Mara. As she shook her head, Chibi-Hild sighed, "Looks like I have to drag you back home again, Mara-chan."

So she flew in the general direction where Mara flew. When Chibi-Hild heard a crash, she shrugged and muttered, "Huh. Must be blind drunk, then."

Flying down where Mara has crashed, Chibi-Hild saw that that Mara had crashed into a pile of trash cans and her legs were sticking out.

"Mara. Get up," Chibi-Hild ordered. After a few moments, she shook her head and said, "Looks like you knocked yourself out again…" She then grabbed one of her legs.

After pulling Mara out, Chibi-Hild muttered with some surprise, "Oh… a fusion. Been awhile since I've seen one of those. Looks like… Sayoko, that girl Mara made a few deals with."

After carrying the fusion back to the Arcade, Chibi-Hild stripped the fusion out of her clothes and then put her in one of Mara's coffins… but not before placing about a dozen different types of sex toys nearby. As she walked away, Chibi-Hild chuckled, "I wonder how long before she unfuses and wakes up?"

….

…..

….

..

.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : A thanks to the Goddess Relief Office forums for the help with this chapter


	20. Joseun's crossfusion chapter

This chapter was written by the Goddess Relief Office forum's Wordbringer of Joseun.

Cross-over: Skuldandy sequel

The two girls stared at each other.

Skuldandy and Urdandy knew that this shouldn't have happened. But then again, Skuld's power booster shouldn't have fused Belldandy and Skuld together either. Even if it had been a few wires, it would have had to try to boost power by running power into a goddess and then taking that power and using to run the device and stockpile it, maximizing the goddess's power recovery rate and reducing power leakage while adding external power. But if the wrong wires resulted in the identity profiles being messed up and instead tried to run the attributes instead of power of one goddess into a different goddess...

Skuldandy winced as her combined minds finally understood why and how things had gone wrong.

And then blinked as she realized that she had winced and moved without deliberation between her two component goddesses.

"Oh!" Skuldandy clapped her hands together with a big smile.

The fusion was complete now! Instead of having one body and two minds, Skuldandy was now one body and one mind. No more difficulties in talking or moving!

She felt so relieved! It had been horrible to be unable to walk or even move her eyes without mentally communicating beforehand.

"What?" Urdandy said, curious as to what just caused her sister, her only sister now come to think of it, to be happy.

Most fusions were acts of desperation or accident, accident being the usual reason.

But this fusion was getting complex. First, Skuld and Belldandy fused imperfectly.

And then Urd's potion failed to account for the correct method of fusion. Instead it had tried to correct a different method of imperfect fusion.

But like a medicine targeting the wrong disease, it hadn't been effective.

And as a result, Belldandy had split in two before one half had refused with Skuld and the other had fused with Urd.

Which Urd hadn't been expecting else she wouldn't have been hovering over her incapacitated sister so closely.

Honestly, if anyone could have split into two and fused with her sisters, it should have been Urd.

Although, thinking of a Skuurd instead of a Skuldandy, maybe it was better this way...

But now that that first treatment to separate Skuldandy back into Skuld and Belldandy had failed, they needed to start all over.

"The fusion's complete!" Skuldandy beamed in joy. "And I also know how it went wrong!"

"Really? That's great!" Keiichi exclaimed in relief from where he was sitting.

The two goddesses shifted their head to the mortal in the room.

In the shock of the fusion, both goddesses had forgotten about Keiichi.

And now they remembered him.

"Keiichi!" Urdandy exclaimed as she flew across the room to hug her love, burying her face into his shoulder and inhaling appreciatively. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Urd!" Skuldandy protested as she reached down her dress (she had cleavage!) pulled out a Skuld-bomb before realizing how close the bomb blast would be to her beloved Keiichi.

"Urd!" Keiichi blushed in embarrassment and mortification at the provocatively dressed goddess hugged him tightly, pressing her chest into his.

"It's Urdandy now!" Urdandy exclaimed. "The best of Belldandy and Urd! All the love you need in one little package!"

"Well, not so little if you would like to see~" she finished in a sing-song voice after she glanced down at her bosom before squishing it again against Keiichi.

"Get off of him!" Skuldandy grabbed a hold of Urdandy's arm and tried to wedge herself between the two, bomb back down her dress.

The result was that her adult chest joined Urdandy's in being pressed and rubbing against a very flustered Keiichi, who was nearly flat on the ground from suddenly supporting the weight of the goddesses.

"Keiichi doesn't mind, do you Ke-i-i-chi?" Urdandy cooed as she walked a hand down Keiichi's arm.

"Yes, he does!" Skuldandy forcefully rebutted as she squirmed tighter and tighter against the hug, trying to push Urd away from _her_ love. "It is inappropriate! Don't be such a pervert, Urdandy!"

"Well, it is only perverted if it doesn't happen between two people in love~" Urdandy hummed as she was pushed back from Keiichi.

Until she grabbed Keiichi's upper arm and hugged it between her breasts, into the valley partially revealed by her dress that was only slightly less daring and low-cut than her usual purple dress.

"Well, he loves me!" Skuldandy retorted as she grabbed Keiichi's lower arm before nestling her beloved's arm between her mounds garbed in green fabric. "And he won't do it with you!"

"When you get older, you'll understand," Urdandy said, happiness flushing her features as her eyes roved over Keiichi's face.

"I am older!" Burst out of Skuldandy's throat as she pushed her chest out, displaying her womanly marks of adulthood.

Keiichi's face was beet red by this point. Neither of the two fusioned goddesses lying on top of him were exactly restraining themselves and both were gorgeous enough to make any man happy.

He was used to Skuld and Urd getting into arguments and fights.

Not quite so used to the two getting into a catfight over him.

And there was no Belldandy to settle them down.

Or rather, Belldandy was the reason why they were so rattled up.

Her love for him was split across both sisters and none of the three goddesses were interested in sharing.

 **Author's Note. Well, that was a fusion cross-over of chapter 8 and chapter 15. Only, the Belldandy influence is lessened across the goddesses as only half of her is fused with each sister. Enough to cause Skuld to not throw a bomb at Urd out of worry about Keiichi. And enough to make Urd very affectionate to Keiichi.**

 **But otherwise, it is two goddesses in love with Keiichi with the dominating aspects of their personality being Skuld and Urd. They'll display affection similar to how Skuld and Urd will if with a bit of Belldandy's influence thrown in.**

 **But that might be more worrying...**

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Keiichi exclaimed as he crawled and fought his way free of the two loving goddesses.

They let him go reluctantly, glaring at one another.

As soon as Keiichi opened the door to the hall where they kept the phone, Skuldandy's arm flashed down her dress bringing up a handful of Skuld bombs.

Urdandy's hand flashed as blue and purple lightning coiled into a ball over it.

Both goddesses prepared wind spells in their off-hand.

"There can only be one goddess for Keiichi," they said, perfectly in synch as Keiichi escaped out of the room.

"Phew," he muttered as he politely shut the door behind him. "Saved by the bell."

Thunder, explosions, and wind suddenly roared, probably tearing out the wall and ceiling as Urdandy and Skuldandy competed.

The phone rang again.

"Better see who that is," Keiichi said, worry edging his tone as the phone continued to ring. He had a bad feeling about this.

He supposed it was due to the two loving goddesses behind him and he did have an odd feeling about that, but he somehow knew that the main part of the bad feeling was about that phone call.

He stopped and regarded the phone. No blinking lights, no ominous music, not that anyone would be able to hear ominous background music over the sound of Skuldandy and Urdandy's clash. Nothing to give any reason behind his bad feeling.

"Well, nothing for it but to take the plunge," he muttered before reaching out to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, fully prepared to jump backwards if some goddess decided to come out of the phone.

What? About the only way things could get worse now would be if a third goddess or a demon came in to join the fray.

"IT IS I," a loud voice proclaimed through the phone.

Keiichi paused. "Um, sorry but I don't know who you are?"

"MY APOLOGIES, KEIICHI MORISATO. IT IS I, TYR, THE ALMIGHTY AND FATHER OF THE NOW TWO GODDESSES RESIDING AT YOUR HOUSE," The strong male voice expounded.

"Oh," Keiichi said, mind blank.

This wasn't how he expected his first introduction to Belldandy's father to go.

"I AM CALLING TO EXPRESS MY CONDOLENCES," Tyr ominously explained.

"What do you mean?" Keiichi said, fully alarmed by the phrase as his ominous feeling became justified.

Was Belldandy and her sisters going to be withdrawn? Was his wish now invalidated? Was a new emergency about to descend upon his house?

Was it now impossible to unfuse Belldandy from her sisters!?

"I HAVE BEEN KEPT UP TO DATE ON THE SITUATION REGARDING SKULDANDY SINCE LIND REPORTED IT AS A REASON TO USE THE GATE TO TRAVEL TO YOUR HOME," the Daitenkaicho continued. That made sense. Lind would have filled out any regulation paperwork to use the Gate before coming on through. "AND I HAVE RECENTLY BEEN MADE AWARE OF THE FISSION OF BELLANDY AND HER SUBSEQUENT FUSION TO BOTH SKULD AND URD."

A pause.

"MY CONDOLENCES FOR BEING TRAPPED BETWEEN TWO WOMEN SO MUCH LIKE THEIR MOTHERS."

Keiichi's mind halted.

"Huh?"

"RIGHT NOW, SKULDANDY'S PERSONALITY IS VERY SIMILAR TO HER MOTHER'S, ANSUZ. URDANDY IS A MORE BENIGN BUT VERY SIMILAR TO HILD'S PERSONALITY," Tyr explained, a tone of commiseration in his voice. "THE READINGS ON THEIR SOULS AS YGGDRASIL JUST SENT TO ME INDICATES A RESPECTIVE SIMILARITY OVER 95% TO A YOUNG ANSUZ AND HILD."

"I thought that Hild was a demoness?" Keiichi asked, bewildered at how Yggdrasil would have a record of the Daimokaicho's soul.

"DURING THE SHORT TIME THAT HILD WAS A GODDESS, THE SAME TIME FRAME IN WHICH URD WAS CONCEIVED," the father of the three goddesses who had been staying with KeiIchi, answered. "YGGDRASIL GOT READINGS ON HER SOUL AND STORED THE INFORMATION IN ITS DATABANKS. THERE ARE LIMITS AND CONSTRAINTS ON GODDESSES AND GODS AND THOSE WHO INTERACT WITH THEM CLOSELY. LIMITS DIFFERENT FROM THE ONES A DEMON HAS. IT WAS ONLY A SHORT TIME BUT DURING THAT TIME, GODDESS HILD'S PERSONALITY WAS MORE BENIGN THAN HER DEMONESS PERSONALITY. ASPECTS OF BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS THAT I AM AFRAID THAT YOU WILL SOON DISCOVER AS URDANDY COMPETES WITH HER SISTER IN MANNERS REMINISCENT OF ANSUZ AND HILD'S YOUTH."

Keiichi's brow furrowed as he followed.

"Is there some reason that we can't unfuse them?" Keiichi asked desperately, moving onto the more important matter.

"YES." the answer came. "THEY ARE TOO BUSY FEUDING WITH EACH OTHER TO LET THEMSELVES CALM DOWN LONG ENOUGH FOR ANYONE TO UNFUSE THEM. JUST LIKE THEIR MOTHERS WERE BACK WHEN WE WERE COURTING AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO I WAS MORE IN LOVE WITH. BACK THEN, THE ONLY WAY TO CALM THEM DOWN WAS FOR ME TO GET BETWEEN THE TWO."

The one god who could understand the circumstances went quiet.

"AS I SAID BEFORE, MY CONDOLENCES. IT WAS PAINFUL FOR ME. IT WILL UNDOUBTEDLY HURT MUCH WORSE FOR YOU."

Keiichi swallowed, his ominous feeling returning back to the situation behind him now that the worst news had been delivered.

"I see," he resolutely said. "I'll do my best then."

"I'LL TRY TO HELP IN ANYWAY THAT I CAN. NO MAN SHOULD GO THROUGH SUCH WITHOUT SYMPATHY AND HELP," the god promised, relieving some of Keiichi's tension. "BUT I WOULD NOT COUNT ON MUCH FROM ME."

Keiichi's tension returned with a vengeance.

"HILD HAS TAKEN ANSUZ TO A NEUTRALLY ACCORDED RESEARCH STATION RESEARCHING FUSIONS THAT HAPPENS TO BE NOWHERE NEAR ANYTHING IMPORTANT," the god said, a note of dread in his own voice. "I CAN ONLY IMAGINE THAT THE LATEST CHAOS HAS INSPIRED HER. AND BEING AS FAMILIAR WITH HER AS I WAS, I HAVE A SUSPICION AS TO THE PURPOSE OF THAT VISIT. THE ENERGY RELEASED BY PROPERLY AND PERMANENTLY FUSING MY WIFE AND HILD TOGETHER WILL NOT HARM ANYTHING."

"BUT I PROBABLY WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR SOME TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE."

"I see," Keiichi said after a moment of silence across the phone line.

Silence that did not hold true on his side as tumultuous sounds rebounded from the fight now high in the sky.

"Um, congratulations?" Keiichi said uncertainly.

What were you supposed to say to someone who was about to have the mother of two of his children and the mother of his first child being fused together into one person?

"MY THANKS," the god said dryly.

Another volley of explosions and thunder rang out in the sky.

It seemed very fitting for the end of a (somewhat) peaceful lifestyle for the two men on the phone.


	21. Keii-ster

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Just as Lind brought out Cool Mint, the angel eater let out its luring cry, causing the angel to fly towards the monstrous centipede-ish lizard in a panic.

"No…" Lind muttered as she fell to her knees. "It can't be…"

On a blanket, a cat began to twitch.

"We need to think of something…" Lind said, trying to stay awake.

"I can use-" Skuld began as she fingered the angel egg.

"No," Lind quickly uttered with a glare. "If you do that, then your angel will be caught as well. I have no choice, but to battle the beast myself."

"Let us help you, Lind," Keiichi said, helping Lind stand up.

"Skuld is more useful than you because of her bombs, Morisato. Or am I wrong and is there something you can do?" Lind asked as she tore herself away from Keiichi.

"Simple. He can merge with me for a time and you'd have an ally who has power, skill, and loyalty to the captured angels," Welsper said as he strolled by.

"Demon, I thought you were in stasis," Lind spat.

"While I don't care for insults or you, I do care for Belldandy. I'd rather have her as a goddess, than risk her becoming an angel-faced monster that Hild personally re-designed," Welsper replied. "So, Morisato… what will it be? Attack the angel eater with a bomb-chucking Tsundere and a barely-conscious Valkyrie, while you're armed with… what, an umbrella? A bat? A wrench?"

Welsper smiled as he added, "Or temporarily fuse with me? You'd gain my powers and skills, while I gain a human body for a time."

"There's also the fact Belldandy would be near us for the remainder of the merger," Keiichi replied with a frown, not liking the idea of anyone getting near Belldandy.

"I hadn't realized that," Welsper said, looking as innocent as a cat wondering about what could have caused the cream to disappear.

' _Liar,'_ Lind, Keiichi, and Skuld all thought.

"Morisaro, Ignore him, instead, merge with-" Lind uttered before nearly falling. Keiichi caught her.

"Oh yes. Fuse with her. You'll have all of three seconds to free the angels before she and you pass out from from a complete lack of energy," Welsper chuckled.

"Fine. Welsper, you get your wish," Keiichi spat.

-o-

Chib-Hild watched as the Angel Eater ate another angel. "Well, we have the full Lind set. Let's get an angel egg."

"Oh, yes, Lady Hild! This plan of yours is just awesome!" Mara crowed.

"No one likes a suck-up, Mara," Chibi-Hild replied.

"Yes, Lady Hild," Mara meekly said.

"Now then… I wonder what will Skuld and Keiichi pull right out of their hat?" Chibi-Hild said to herself.

"Well, my guess is a fusion."

"That would be interesting, Mara," Chibi-Hild replied.

"I didn't say anything" Mara said.

"Then who?" Chibi-Hild asked.

"Me," a voice said as its owner strolled into view.

They were male and had demon marking on their face. They wore a black vest, a white t-shirt, black dress pants, and Keiichi's shoes. Their hair was Keiichi's short hair, save for the long front bangs of Welsper and some puffs of hair in the shape of cat ears.

"And what do you call yourself?" Chibi-Hild asked with a smile.

"I guess Keii-ster," The fusion answered as they put their left hand behind their back and held out their right, as if they were holding an invisible plate.

"It's cute'n'all, but you're backing the wrong side," Mara cackled.

"I'm doing what Hild did at one point, choosing love over duty," Keii-ster replied.

Chibi-Hild's smile faltered for a moment before she said, "You do know there's consequences for defiance, right?"

"I know there is, but standing back is simply a price I can't pay," Keii-ster said before yelling, "Neko-beam barrage!"

A large amount of laser beams fired out of Keii-ster's forehead mark, hitting the Angel Eater and leaving cuts.

"Stop that!" Mara yelled before she flew at Keii-ster.

Still firing at the Angel eater, Keii-ster brought out his left hand and threw a ball of energy. When the Ball of energy hit Mara, it changed into a leather harness that bound and gagged Mara.

"You're as about as successful as Baikinman from Anpanman, but nowhere near as famous, Mara," Keii-ster commented, getting a glare from Mara.

The Angel Eater let out a cry of pain, but Chibi-Hild's control over the Angel Eater prevented it from doing more than that.

"Well, I was hoping to save my trump card for later," Chibi-Hild muttered before snapping her fingers.

A barely conscious Belldandy walked into view, wearing a rather revealing demon outfit.

Keii-ster stopped his neko-beams and looked at Belldandy.

A sneering devil popped out of her back.

"Belldandy…" Keii-ster muttered as he stared at the shambling goddess. As he was too distracted to hide anything, Chibi-Hild focused her attention towards Keii-ster to study him for a few moments before her eyes widened for the briefest of moments.

The sound of Keiichi's voice, even buried in the fusion's voice, was enough to wake her up. As Belldandy smiled, a change came over the devil, making it an angel.

"Keiichi… Welsper… Why did you fuse?" Belldandy asked.

Pointing at the Angel Eater, Keii-ster said, "Because I had few other options to free the angels. If it's not a problem, could you ask your angel to free the others? She looks like a good fighter and someone who could ignore the Angel Eater's siren call."

Belldandy gasped a little before she looked at her new angel. A short non-verbal communication occured between the goddess and her new angel. Belldandy nodded and her angel flew into the Angel Eater's mouth, where it ripped apart the tentacles holding the angels.

"Can't help but feel like I was rather pointless," Keii-ster muttered, having an urge to smoke a cigarette to calm his nerves as he watched the Angels fly out of the Angel Eater and join back with their hosts.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Chibi-Hild said as she flew down to Mara and picked up the bound Demon. Looking at Keii-ster, she said, "Be careful now. I might get in touch later."

And with that, Chibi-Hild, Mara, and the Angel Eater teleported away.

"So how long before you unfuse?" Belldandy asked.

"I suppose a few hours…" Keii-ster answered.

-o-

The next day, Keii-ster woke up in Keiichi's room, walked over to a mirror, looked at himself, and said, "Well, this is troubling…"

"Keiichi… are you awake?" Belldandy asked as she waited outside of Keiichi's room.

"In a way," Keii-ster answered.

"Keii-ster? You're still here?" Belldandy asked. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room."

-o-

Peorth, Urd, Skuld, and Lind waited as Belldandy used a diagnostic spell on Keii-ster.

"You don't have to stay, Lind," Peorth said.

"The same could be said of you, Peorth. I stay because all of this is a potential security risk," Lind answered.

"I am on vacation," Peorth said.

Before anyone could say more, Belldandy said with a frown, "I discovered why they haven't unfused."

Everyone turned towards the goddess.

"The curse Welsper placed on themselves to become a cat is preventing the unfusioning, but were it removed… Not only would Welsper lose their memories of me for some reason, but Keiichi would lose his memories of me as well," Belldandy explained. "There is also a strong possibility that unfusing could kill them both because of how that cat curse was coded."

Keii-ster's eyes widened in a panic, as did everyone's besides Belldandy's.

"Then I guess I'm here to stay," Keii-ster sighed.

"That will be a problem, as demon's don't get wishes from Heaven," Lind announced.

"I think this isn't covered by that. At the moment, the closest it gets to the the possession laws, where wishes aren't voided if a demon possesses a potential wisher. Also, the fusion was supposed to be a temporary one. It's more of an… accidental kidnapping," Keii-ster replied. ' _Dare I tell them that Welsper once had the idea to kidnap Belldandy and calculated how long he could hold her before a legal response could be sent out? ...No, not when I have this many short-tempered goddesses around me.'_

"Kidnapping is a crime, buddy," Urd said as she glared at the fusion.

"Technically, sealing demons or gods is considered kidnapping," Keii-ster retorted.

"Back to Keii-ster's health issues. To make sure that no other problem arises, I'll let you borrow my second angel. She shall monitor the health of Keiichi, Welsper, and you, Keii-ster. If anything looks out of the ordinary, she shall report it to me,"" Belldandy said, as the aforementioned angel appeared and entered Keii-ster.

"So what now?" Skuld asked.

"I'll have to report this," Lind said as she stood up and headed to the phone.

"I do hope that we get to stay together, Belldandy," Keii-ster said with a touch of sadness in his voice as he recalled Chibi-Hild's last words.

Belldandy said, "I just hope we are able to unfuse you before any problem arise."

Keii-ster's heart sank a little bit when he heard that. An idea hit him, so he asked, "Belldandy, in the event I cannot unfuse, perhaps I can get immigration rights to Heaven? I know it would result in Welsper losing his demonic citizenship, but it'd be better than Keiichi forever stuck in Hild's hands."

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem fair to Welsper to decide when he technically isn't here," Belldandy answered. "There's also the fact that your fusionees are a human and a cat. Both require different licences, and you require a number of licences separate from them, as you count as a hybrid species."

Urd felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She began to look around, feeling like she was being watched.

"One of the reasons for the fusion is Welsper loves you,about as much as Keiichi does. Trust me on that," Keii-ster said as he put a hand on Belldandy's shoulder.

Belldandy looked away as she pondered Keii-ster's words.

Peorth stood behind Belldandy's sight and mouthed the words, " _What about Doublet? Belldandy might get assigned a different partner if you immigrate to Heaven."_

Keii-ster's hair rustled for a moment as the idea of someone else being Belldandy's partner in anything. After calming themselves down, they mouthed to peorth, " _I'll accept whatever happens."_

Belldandy looked at Keii-ster and said, "I guess I'll help you with immigrating to Heaven, Keii-ster. After all, there's more people who could help you in your condition if something goes wrong."

"I'm happy to hear that, Belldandy," Keii-ster said, feeling like a large weight was lifted off their shoulders.

"Too bad I'm not."

Before anyone could react, Hild appeared and suckerpunched Belldandy into Lind, knocking the two goddesses out cold.

"Hild!" Urd cried out.

"Catch!" Hild ordered as she tossed an energy orb at Urd.

Out of reaction, Urd caught the energy orb. It quickly spread all over Urd and changed into a leather harness that bound Urd's arms and legs to her body. The Norn of the past glared at Keii-ster for thinking up such a spell.

"Lady Hild, I-" Keii-ster uttered before Hild grabbed his head with one hand, covering his mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Strike one was insubordination by fighting against me. Strike two was talking about comparing my long-past actions to your recent actions," Hild said as she glared at Keii-ster.

Peorth summoned a rose whip and went to attack Hild…

Who caught the whip with one hand, pulled it out of Peorth's hands in a way that somehow had the Rose goddess spinning in place, and then tossed the rose whip back.

When Peorth stopped spinning, she was tied up by her own rose whip, and her eyes were spinning from dizziness.

"And strike three was trying to immigrate to Heaven without asking me beforehand," Hild cooed in a way that promised pain for Keii-ster. "And that means you're out, Keii-ster!"

Hild flew out, carrying the panicking Keii-ster. Once some distance away, Hild opened the gate to Hell and flew in. Hild paused and waved her prize at the remaining goddess as the gate closed and vanished.

"Big Sis isn't gonna like this…" Skuld muttered, knowing it was an understatement.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Ceroxon thought up the fusion idea, Adelance of the goddess Relief Office Forum had an awesome idea about a bug or an issue preventing the fusion from unfusing, and Worldbringer of Joseun was great at pushing me to write a little bit more when I was unsure.


	22. Hildorth 3

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

"Keiichi, go and make that damn wish," Urd ordered.

"What makes you think i haven't tried?" Keiichi replied. "Any innocent wish I try to make, she rejects, saying 'it wasn't my heart's desire."

Urd sighed before she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look… I don't want to say this, but take a chance and merely wish for your heart's desire."

"I'm afraid of the stuff she showed me on that paper list," Keiichi meekly replied.

"So you'll be banging Hildorth and probably Belldandy. Bell will forgive you… eventually. It's not your fault for Hildorth's meddling," Urd stated, looking like she ate a rather sour lemon for saying her suggestion. "If worst comes to worst, I'll try and hold off Hildorth, while you and Belldandy think of something."

Keiichi nodded before walking out of the room. Urd teleported to her room and quickly grabbed as many potions as she could.

In the living room was Hildorth, flipping through the channels. She looked in Keiichi's directions and asked, "So… you here for a wish or advice?"

"The wish," Keiichi answered.

Hildorth stood up and stretched. "Alright, let's see what you came up with this time."

"I wish for my heart's desire," Keiichi ordered.

"...Well, I promise you that this will be an unforgettable experience," Hildorth cooed as her outfit shifted to a leather dominatrix outfit. A black rose whip appeared in her hand and she cracked it. "Your move, Keiichi."

A frightened-out-of-his-mind Keiichi ran from the room and into the kitchen. "Belldandy! Belldandy! We need to get out of here!"

"What has gotten you in such a panic, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"Oh, his wish," Hildorth answered as she strolled in, licking the whip. "And I do believe you are an important part of the wish, Belldandy."

Raising her hands, Belldandy said, "Holy wind press!"

Nothing happened.

Briefly looking at her hands, Belldandy repeated, "Holy Wind press!"

Still nothing.

Belldandy shook her hands, as if hoping that would solve the problem.

"Oh Belldandy. Did you forget that demons and Goddesses can suppress the other's magic?" Hildorth cooed. "Also, are you a top or a bottom? Or is it dependent on who you are with?"

"We need to leave now!" Keiichi exclaimed as he grabbed Belldandy's hand and ran to his Beemer.

As the two rode off, Hildorth changed her outfit to a skintight racing uniform and created a motorcycle.

"Not so fast, Hildorth!" Urd cried out, potions in hand.

"Not now, girlie," Hildorth replied with a wave of her hand.

Urd fell to the ground, her arms and legs bound to each other with leather straps. Her clothes were now a pink dolly dress, a oversized white bow in her hair, and a gag in her mouth.

On a whim, Hildorth placed a note on Urd.

After Hildorth left, Skuld came across the bound Urd. After a few moments of reading the note and pondering, the younger goddess smiled as she asked, "Are you ready for tea time, Urd?"

Urd wriggled all over the place as she yelled… something. Whatever she said was lost because of the gag.

-o-

After making several turns and heading through a few alleys, Keiichi said,"I think we lost her."

"I could be wrong, but I don't think you did," Hildorth answered as she rode alongside Keiichi's beemer.

"Gah!" Keiichi uttered, swerving a little as he cried out in surprise.

"Hildorth, stop! This is a dangerous game you're playing," Belldandy exclaimed, still trying to use her magic and failing.

"It's only a game as long as Keiichi doesn't act appropriately to his wish," Hildorth replied. "And I do agree that we need to… stop."

Both Keiichi's beemer and Hildorth's motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of a library. Keiichi tried to get his beemer to start again, but it refused.

So he leapt from his beemer, taking Belldandy with him into the library.

Hildorth strode after them, saying to herself, "Ooh, I think a naughty librarian fantasy is doable…"

Once inside, Keiichi looked around for someplace to hide. Belldandy freed herself from Keiichi's grip and pressed her hand against an abandoned hand mirror.

"I'm still suppressed," Belldandy muttered.

"Are you two ready?" Hildorth cooed as she walked in, dressed as a rather slutty-looking librarian out of some hentai.

Keiichi looked at Belldandy, grabbed her hands, and said, "Belldandy, no matter what happens, I love you and nothing will change that."

Belldandy blushed and found herself speechless.

Hildorth clapped her hands and said, "And your wish is granted, Keiichi Morisato!"

Keiichi looked at Hildorth in surprised at her actions. Before he could ask a question, Hildorth glowed and split back into Peorth and Hild.

"Your selected wish was that you could have some backbone and give voice to your feelings for Belldandy," Hild answered.

"And what if he wasn't able to?" Belldandy asked.

"Then one of the wishes on Hildorth's list would be granted instead," Peorth answered, looking dour. "I can't believe I have another mark on my record… I mean, an actual mark this time."

"Peorth… is it true that the universe manipulated things in my favor?" Belldandy asked.

"In terms of you meeting Keiichi and him making that wish, yes. In terms of licenses, for the most part no. you got them on your own skill and power. All the universe did was merely guide your decision to pursue some licenses instead of others, so now all of the qualifications you hold simply meet your current demand," Peorth answered. "And now I'm gonna get written up for making a deal with Hild."

"Don't worry, Peorth. I made sure that all that happened won't harm your record in any way," Hild answered as she put a hand on Peorth's shoulder.

"Wh… why do all this?!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Because you respond best to action, Keiichi. Words from anyone but Belldandy don't work well with you, like with Urd. You're rather thick like that," Hild answered. "Now I must be off."

"Where to?" Peorth asked.

"Why, to find Ansuz! This whole thing was a test run for my fusion with her!" Hild said with a cheerful smile before vanishing.

"So… were we all just used?" Peorth asked.

"Um… I think so," Keiichi grumbled.

"They were all on my own power! All my licenses were my own victories! I couldn't be happier!" Belldandy cheered, hugging both Keiichi and Peorth.

-o-

Urd was seething with hate as Banpei tied her to a chair.

Skuld poured a cup of tea as she said, "I never understood why so many people like a tea party, but Hildorth gave me my own dolly for one…"

'First… punish Skuld. Then find Hildorth. Then punish her. Then seperate her. Then punish Hild and Peorth. Then punish Keiichi for running away,' Urd thought.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Xindran was a great betareader for this chapter.


	23. SLaCOSH

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd woke up, feelling…

Rather fine. None of her usual grogginess or even a hangover.

She went to sit up…

And banged her head right against an invisible wall.

"Subject P457 has woken. Beginning releasement from Rejuvenation pod," A cold and clinical voice said.

When Urd heard a hissing noise. She felt the area above her and discovered that there was a see-through lid was rising.

The moment she could, Urd leapt from the bed and looked around.

Right behind her was some pill-shaped machine with a bed inside. Around her were several glass walls. Behind those was a large room with panels that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"Why does this look familiar?" Urd muttered to herself.

"Welcome to the Science Enrichment Center for Gods and Demons, Subject P457," A prideful voice said.

The reference hitting her fullforce, Urd said, "Okay, whoever you are, I am not some labrat for your tests. I like… living and being in one piece"

"You are wearing the test subject uniform, You could not get it unless you are a test subject and you cannot be a test subject unless you are wearing it. Therefore, you are a test subject," The voice replied.

"That's poor circular logic. Rather forced, if you ask me," Urd said as she looked down and saw she was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a logo of a hammer and… a bident? Urd couldn't really tell. Her feet were covered with some high-tech white boots. Around her neck was a blinking device.

"Well, I'm busting outta here, so look somewhere else," Urd said as she pointed her hand at one of the glass walls. "UrdBolt!"

Several moments of nothing happening occured.

"UrdBolt!"

"UrdBolt!"

"The Power Suppression Device is capable of dampening 43 TeraWatts without experiencing deformation." the voice noted before softening into a coo as Urd shook her hand like it was jammed."I think you nearly had it that time."

"Alright, what the big idea?! Why can't I use my UrdBolts!?" Urd asked glaring all about her.

"The device around your neck is a Power Suppression Device. You are currently testing it," The voice answered.

"Then all I gotta do is remove it and it's computer frying time!" Urd said as her hands shot to her neck.

"Unpermitted removal of power suppression device results in the power suppression device self-destructing with the force of 12 kilotons," The voice quickly replied.

"That sounds… excessive," Urd said with only a touch of fear in her voice as she slowly put her hands down at her sides.

"It is a test model. The production models will only be 3 Kilotons," the voice replied.

Urd began to take another look around as she thought, ' _So to get my powers back, I need to remove the device. To remove the device, I need my powers. I hate these kind of puzzles!'_

"So… what now?" Urd asked.

A blue portal opened in the room she was in and a orange portal opened outside.

"Testing. Lots and lots of testing," The voice cooed.

"And let me guess. And when all is said and done, there will be cake, right?" Urd asked in a sarcastic manner.

"You are right. There will be... cake," The voice said.

A different voice spoke up, this one significantly more cheerful. "Cake? Oh! It has been awhile since I made some. When you and Urd are done playing, please come to the kitchen. I will be sure to have a chocolate cake done. I'll make sure to decorate it with some strawberries!"

"...Was that Belldandy?" Urd asked.

"...Yes. Yes, it was. Now you certainly will have cake when we are done here," The voice said with only a touch of grumbling.

"So I don't have to worry about dying. Great!" Urd cheered as she walked through the portals.

"Yes. No need to worry about dying. Only the feeling of pain right before you would have expired," The voice replied with malicious glee.

"I bet you're a real hoot at parties," Urd sarcasically muttered. "In fact, I think you have a special theme song. Let me sing it- Party pooper, party pooper! Every party needs a pooper and that's why we invited you. Party pooper, party pooper!"

Urd felt a shock come from the power suppressor.

"The power suppression device can also double as a shock collar if need be. Please do not get it wet or it will self-destruct," The voice explained.

As the wall opened up to reveal a door, Urd glared at a camera.

"Please continue on your way to your first test. Subject P457," The voice ordered.

Urd stood still.

"Please continue on your way to your first test, Subject P457," The voice repeated.

Urd made a rather rude finger gesture.

"Please comply with instructions or risk being punished with electric shocks," The voice said with too much cheer for Urd's liking.

When Urd used her other hand to make another rude gesture, she received another shock. This one had enough power to put her normally perfectly flowing hair into a rather fuzzy afro.

"Yeeowch! You rotten two-bit Eye Dee Ten Tee! When I get out of here, I will fry every computer you own!" Urd grumbled as she made her way to the door.

In the room was several raised platforms.

"This test will check your jumping capabilities, as well as test out the long fall boots if need be," The voice said.

"You may call me, SLaCOSH," The voice replied. "You may guess at the meaning of my name."

"...You named yourself after the hyperbolic cosine of an angle? What next? All your tests involve math?" Urd asked with a smirk. Pointing at herself with her thumbs, she said, "Because if so, then I am the goddess whose gonna ace this test! I fear no Trigonometry!"

BZZAP!

"That is not the meaning," SLaCOSH answered. "But Math is quite involved with the tests."

"So… You're a metal or rubber object that's used as a weapon to hit someone hard on the head in the British regions?" Urd asked, smoke coming off her body as she spoke.

BZZAP!

"Incorrect once more," SLaCOSH stated.

"Hey, You're Skuld and you either like to chase people with a chainsaw or bean them in the head with your mallet, when you're not flinging bombs around like the pink puffball Kirby with the bomb powerup," Urd muttered as she began trying to brush soot off herself. "Alright, next guess. Kosh Naranek from Babylon 5! I mean, we have manipulated mortal races and are seen as deities. Our mortal shells are kinda like the encounter suit… I'm not too big on the details. Too busy looking at John Sheridan, if you know what I mean, right?"

"Correct…" SLaCOSH said, cheering Urd up. Then the voice added, "...in that we have manipulated Mortal races. As for the name, Incorrect."

"No-no-no!" Urd said, trying to shield herself on instinct before recalling the shocks came room the collar.

BZZAP!

After coughing a bit, Urd asked, "Alright, what is the meaning of your name?"

A section of the wall opened up and a flatscreen TV on a robot arm appeared out of it, just out of range of Urd's grasp.

On the screen was a young girl. Their hair was Chibi-Hild's, but only the ponytails were platinum. the hair on the head was Skuld's black hair. The clothes were Skuld's pink-and-orange poofy clothes, but she wore a black vest over it.

"SLaCOSH stands for Supreme Lady and Computer Operator Skuld-Hild!" said the fusion.

Urd glared for a moment before she said, "You should have gone with SLaSH. It'll stand for Supreme Lady as Skuld-Hild, as well as a nice reference for Slash of Guns n' Roses. Another attractive man, if you ask me!"

"You have quite the eclectic taste, don't you, dear?" SLaCOSH asked.

"SLaCOSH! I have to go out to get some chocolate for the cake! Also, what ice cream do you want to go with your cake slices?" Belldandy called out.

Looking away and accidentally knocking over a controller in a way that had the joystick pressing down, SLaCOSH loudly replied, "Since it's chocolate cake with strawberries, why not some vanilla? Make it kinda neapolitan ice cream in a way?"

The monitor slowly came closer and closer to Urd. Urd bent down, readying herself for a jump.

""Okay, that should be simple," Belldandy called out. "But what about Urd? What does she want?"

"I'll check," SLaCOSH called out as she began to turn around.

Urd leapt, hoping she could still use her transport medium.

To Urd's joy, she could, as she popped halfway out the monitor. Urd wrapped her hands around SLaCOSH's neck and called out, "No thanks! I have everything I need right here!"

"Alright,. I will see you all later!" Belldandy called out before the sound of a closing door was heard.

"I might not have my UrdBolts, but I do know how to punish little girls… just… like…" Urd said before noticing SLaCOSH held up one hand. "What?"

Bracing herself with her other hand by grabbing the desk, SLaCOSH quickly flicked Urd in the forehead, sending the Goddess flying back into the monitor. The fusion them took the controller and moved the ingame screen high up in the air.

"Urd, Urd, Urd… Don't you remember that even a fragment of Hild is stronger than you?" SLaCOSH began as she rubbed her neck. "And if you have the opponent in your hands, don't gloat. Get revenge first... Now to provide incentive to complete the platform test…"

SLaCOSH pressed a button and some vents appears at the sides of the room. The vents began to spew out dirty water, making Urd mutter, "Well, I don't have the Portal Gun, so I'm kinda safe?"

"The long fall boots will explode if they come into contact with water," SLaCOSH answered. She chuckled as Urd quickly began making her way up the platforms.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz :

Worldbringer of Joseun of the Goddess Relief Office forum thought up the name and Urd popping out of the monitor, though I did alter it a bit.

And when I wrote this, I did play Portal 1 & 2.


	24. Wordbringer's Peordandy

Peordandy: A New First Meeting:

Worldbringer of Joseun's version.

"So then please make your request, Keiichi. Anything you want is fine, but just only one," Peorth said as she tried to entice Keiichi to make his wish.

Keiichi's mind ran into a halt.

What did he want for a wish?

He didn't know. His life was pretty good. Belldandy was more than he had ever dreamed of, he had no money concerns, he was passing school, Motor club wasn't deeply in the red with Belldandy helping to restrain Otaki and Tamiya. His sister was doing fine and his parents were alright.

Keiichi nervously looked over at Belldandy

Belldandy smiled, a happy joyous smile full of trust in him. One that reminded Keiichi that Belldandy had also been made happy with his wish.

Darn, if Belldandy didn't have a wish, then Keiichi didn't know what to wish for to make her happy. Although to be honest, he would rather have worked to make Belldandy happy by his own efforts.

But wait, if Belldandy was happy by his own wish, why not use this second wish to make Peorth happy? That way, she can leave the temple and he can get back to his ordinary - well not-so-ordinary with three goddesses in it - but happy life.

"I wish-" Keiichi started.

Peorth leaned in, eyes lit up in excitement. So was Belldandy, curious at what his wish would be.

"-you could have your own wish fulfilled." Keiichi wished, avoiding looking down their dresses.

Two thuds of a faceplant came from where Skuld and Urd had been standing. And a happy clap from Belldandy who was in full agreement with Keiichi's wish.

"Keiichi, you are supposed to use a wish for your own benefit," Urd scolded as she got up. "Genuinely wishing on behalf of the Wishgranter just makes it so that you get kicked to a new list, a higher-priority and more leeway granted one. But you don't need that for a class 1 wish. You are already as high as it goes!"

Peorth stared wide-eyed at him, a smile growing on her face.

This was a return wish. A wish that was passed among the goddesses working in the wish granting business as a legend, a myth. Everyone had heard of a mortal wishing for the happiness of their wish-granter but no one knew of anyone who had been given such a wish

"Wish granted," she said gently, even as her own angel, Gorgeous Rose popped out of her back in alarm.

Peorth might not have granted it if she had been fully aware that her wish had changed when Keiichi had made his wish.

Because as she listened to Keiichi make his wish for her, her heart had a change.

As she sent up the beam to Yggdrasil, her heart's wish had already become a wish to be in Belldandy's place.

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy not quite far, far away (unless you counted alternate dimensions as distant)… A series that lasted forever had just started…._

"Hello! You've reached the Goddess Technical Helpline!" Belldandy said brightly as their center intercepted Mr. Morisato's call. "We will be there in just a moment to grant your access request."

Belldandy was smiling as she hung up, mirror at hand for her to transport herself to Mister Keiichi Morisato's residence.

She held down her excitement at being able to help another person become happy. To be able to reverse the course of a person's life from a downward direction to a happier one.

She loved doing it. She loved her job.

But Belldandy had no idea what was in store for her as she entered her mirror.

 _Meanwhile, at the Earth Assistance Hotline…_

Peorth looked over her next client's profile.

"Oh my, you poor soul!" Peorth exclaimed, her hand holding a rose thrown onto her forehead as she read through her profile. "I can hear your heart crying out for help!"

"Peorth!" her supervisor bellowed. "It's okay to be dramatic but try to be a bit quieter!"

"Yes!" she yelled back in her call center's daily ritual. It was never a full day without the supervisor reprimanding one of his subordinates for their quirks and eccentricities. Usually for how loud they were being.

Everyone knew that the supervisor had a point. Everyone also knew that by now, the supervisor was only saying that because it was a tradition. It was still true, but he was a lot more okay with the volume and eccentricities than just taking his bellow at face value.

Neither the reprimand nor the dramatics impacted the service of the Earth Assistance Hotline. Peorth would know as one of their senior wish-granters. She was one of the best goddesses in the wish-granting business and had spent time in meetings and training trying to improve her skills in any possible manner. The truth was, Peorth knew that their boss liked having people with slightly different demeanors than average working here.

The widely ranging personal styles and outstanding personalities meant that they broke new ground, made lives better, and did it in a fashion unique to the Earth Assistance Hotline. Each goddess had their own preferences and specialties.

And every one of them was a professional. Peroth would do her best to make sure that her client would be happy with her upcoming wish and that this new client would make the best wish that she could. And if it took her natural flamboyance to make the experience better, then she would do it with all the energy she had!

As Peorth continued to read the file, she tensed up as she felt something seize upon her.

She instantly relaxed as she recognized it as Yggdrasil, or more accurately, the Ultimate Force.

As Peorth realized it, worry and concern bubbled up in her. Wish granting goddesses were only contacted by the Ultimate Force if a prior wish was in jeopardy. If a wish was going to become untrue and the Ultimate Force needed a goddess to intervene to make the client happy. And usually, the Ultimate Force chose a goddess who was there for the making of the wish.

So Peorth willingly opened herself up to helping make a poor client's wish stay true.

And she wondered as her body started to teleport directly to its destination, which of her past clients would need her help today?

 _And on Earth..._

"Hello and good evening!" Peordandy said brightly as she bounded out from the mirror and posed on the ground beside the table, big smile on her face as her hands were spread to show her good and open nature. Her formal goddess robes fluttered around her as they settled down after her movement. "It is so good to meet you! My name is Peordandy, Goddess First Class, Type Two, Unlimited."

Peordandy blinked at the mess made when the mortal rolled over in his panic at having a beautiful woman such as herself appear to grant his wish.

"Oh dear," she said as she bent over to help pull him up, her robes opening slightly at the top. She didn't notice until after Keiichi was up on his feet and he blushed and looked down, at their hands.

Peordandy let him. She was here to make Keiichi Morisato happy. And if looking down her dress made him a bit happier, then she would gladly do it. If holding hands with a girl would help him make his wish and become happy, then she would spend their entire time together holding his hand until it was time to go.

But judging by his reaction, this was a deep and dark wish of his heart. One that he was ashamed of. Oh poor soul. His life was obviously lacking in romance.

But Peordandy wasn't sure where to take it. If she was just Peorth, she would move in closer on him, telling him to give her the deepest and darkest wish of his heart. If she was Belldandy, she would try to remove the discomfort for him and use her happy demeanor to ease past the awkwardness of a first meeting.

But she was Peordandy, the fusion of them both. A professional wishgranter, the best in the field!

Well, at least she should be. She was a fusion of two top, first-class, gorgeous goddesses that were the best at wish granting. Her skills were top-notch!

She just didn't know which approach would be better. Much less why she was suddenly fused when a misunderstanding had interfered with the friendship between the two goddesses.

But Peordandy had a unhappy and unlucky client in front of her. Her own issues could be handled at a later time, one when someone's happiness wasn't on the line.

"Let me help you." Peordandy offered as she straightened up and put back upright the table and phone that Keiichi had knocked to the ground.

Keiichi's head was just swerving between the mirror and herself, stunned disbelief on his face.

"Must be dreaming," he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "I must be seeing things."

"You are not, Mr. Morisato," Peordandy said as she tried to help him past the stage of disbelief and denial. Until this stage was over, Keiichi would not be able to give his wish. But any wishes he made as he moved on from this stage would be more likely to be either deeply troubling issues that he desperately needed help with or tests of her power and nature. She sat down at the table across from him, subtly prompting him to take a seat himself across from her. It would help him feel more comfortable being in a more casual situation like this. "I am the goddess Peordandy and I am here to help people with problem, like you."

Keiichi seemed stunned, not quite believing her.

Peordandy wished she had a business card. For some reason, it helped mortals accept the reality of her existence to have a professional business card in their hands. But right now, the only business cards she had on her was Belldandy's. And right now, she was Peordandy. It would just confuse the poor man even more if she handed him another goddess's business card, claiming it as her own.

And Peorth didn't use business cards, preferring her own roses.

Of course!

She had Peorth's roses! And this place could definitely use a bit more life.

"Here," she added, summoning one of Peorth's roses into her hand before handing them to Keiichi who automatically took them. "Please, take these as a free gift. I always find that roses make a house feel better and more welcoming."

Keiichi still seemed stunned as he stared down at the red rose in his hand.

"We received a system access request from you," Peordandy said excitedly, her sense of drama causing her to leap to her feet and extend her arm to point towards him. "And _I_ came to grant your heart's desire!"

Keiichi blinked at her, her sudden movement causing him to finally break out of his state of shock.

Looks like this guy was stubborn in clinging onto his idea of reality. Admirable trait as the stubborn people were the ones who would keep on being good even as their life got worse and more unlucky. They were the ones most worthy of receiving a wish.

But even stubborn people had their limits. And she was here to make sure his life got better!

"What? Where did- How did you-?" Keiichi questioned as he examined the rose in his hands, turning it over and looking at it more closely.

Peordandy pouted. Her rose was a work of beauty but she was more beautiful! The rose was to remind him of her and that Yggdrasil was there for him, not to distract his attention!

"Mr. Morisato…" she said as she bent over to face him more closely, staring into his tired chocolate brown eyes. "I am here to help you. I have been authorized to grant you one wish."

She sighed as she sat back down, primly now that his attention was back on her. "Unfortunately, you only get one wish."

Surely, if Keiichi was worth an amazing fusion such as herself coming to grant his wish, then he deserved more than just one wish. Perhaps two or three, one from each of her components and one from herself?

Alas, Belldandy had only been granted permission for one wish.

So Peordandy would make sure that his wish was a great one! One that would be worthy of her service!

"So lay it on me!" she exclaimed, leaning forward excitedly. "Give me your heart's deepest desire! I care not if it is dark or innocent! If you desire the romance of the heavens, or the love of the world's most beautiful woman or the freedom of space, speak and I will make it so!"

Peordandy got up again, twirling around and flourishing freely with her robes adding majestic fluttering, trying to convey the enormity of what she was offering him.

"If you desire to rule the world or wealth unending, we'll grant it!" She exclaimed. "If something in the world displeases you, we can remove it!"

She paused, robes settling down a little. "Of course if you want to destroy the world, we can do that too. But we try to avoid doing business with that kind of customer."

"But I am sure that you are not the type. For it is your good nature that appealed to the heavens and drew our eye to you!" she resumed, turning to point at the wide-eyed man.

"Speak your heart to me and I will grant it!" She finished, laying one hand on her hip as she cocked her hip to the side.

"A wish?!" Keiichi exclaimed. "For anything at all?"

"Yes," Peordandy sat down, making sure not to sit such that she would pressure him. "Anything you like."

And she waited, calmly, patiently and carefully.

This was an important part of the process. He needed to consider what his heart wanted, what would make him happy.

And for her to help, she needed to listen in on his thoughts.

 _'Am I dreaming? Nah, this must be some kinda setup by that jerk Tamiya and his sick buddies. They sent her over for a laugh 'cause they know I'm such a loser with women.'_

But beneath the surface layer of his thoughts, Keiichi's emotions flowed with the tinge of betrayal and hurt.

Oh dear, this would not do! She came to help him, not to make him feel like his friends had betrayed him! She was sure that his friends were good and nice people.

She would have to act fast in order to avoid ruining his friendship!

"This is no joke!" she exclaimed, quickly placing a hand on the table and pushing herself up. "You're not dreaming and this is not a joke! As a first-class goddess, I cannot lie and I would never do such a malicious and insidious prank on anyone!"

Her righteous indignation must have conveyed itself to him as he looked utterly and completely startled.

But his thoughts had indicated what his problem was.

Keiichi was lonely.

It was not good for anyone to be alone. And to not have the fruits of love in his life to the point that he was starting to disbelieve that he could be loved.

Well, it would be enough to make her cry. Even if she was single and both of her component goddesses had been for centuries now. Somewhat embarrassing for a love goddess like Peorth.

But the spark just hadn't occurred for them yet. Belldandy and Peorth had yet to find a god who they could fall in love with. Peordandy was sure that after the fusion was split and the cause discovered, they would one day fall in love with a handsome, kind, and generous god!

But more relevant to Keiichi, how could she help Keiichi Morisato realize that his heart's wish for love?

Ah! Of course!

"Why do you believe that you never have good fortune with women?" she asked gently.

Come on, think about it! She, Peordandy, most excellent of wish-granters and a goddess of love is perfectly suited to help Keiichi discover love in his life. Think and reflect and she'll make sure he falls into the full depths of love!

But he has to arrive at his own wish by himself. It would be wrong if she decided what his wish would be. He needed to have the freedom to make his own wish.

It was an important part of improving his life. He needed to be able to realize that he was free! That he could go wherever he wanted, that he could live however he wanted. That all the bad luck that falling on him could be cast away starting from now!

That the romance of a lifetime was just one wish away!

But that would involve him believing it. If he didn't believe that love would come for him, he would never have the courage to ask the woman he would later fall in love with out. And that would be a tragedy!

To have love guaranteed, but never achieved because of a heavy heart!

Peordandy restrained her tears at the thought.

Keiichi's mind was now on the subject of women and love. He would soon make a wish that only an excellent love goddess like herself could grant to the fullest!

It also explained why Yggdrasil fused Peorth to Belldandy before coming to this client. Belldandy had no romantic experience. She would never be able to realize what Peorth would. She wouldn't know how to help Keiichi like Peorth can.

But the first step was to help him realize what his heart's desire was. And after that, Peordandy would show forth the reason for her inherited excellent service record!

"Can't you tell just by looking at me?" Keiichi asked bitterly.

Of course, it might take a while. It looked like he had a bad experience with romance in the past. Or a series of them.

"No," she answered in full honesty as she examined him.

He was cute. His wild, black hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his well-muscled and healthy figure. Very well-muscled arms as his sleeveless plain shirt showed…

Definitely ranking at least a 7 on the hotness scale if Peordandy had to judge. Of course she knew that a person's ranking could change depending on how they dressed and acted but Peordandy would be willing to bet that if well-groomed and brimming with confidence, Keiichi could hit a 10 at the very least.

And his heart was pure. He lived simply, honestly and kindly. He was someone that would make any woman happy to married to him.

Keiichi obviously held back a wince. Like he was having to show something shameful.

"Okay, stand up for a second," was all he said as he put her rose down on the table.

Peordandy stood curiously. In his thoughts, there was something about his height. A complex of sorts?

Keiichi also stood up and moved over to stand next to her. He was shorter than her. By quite a bit actually.

" _Now_ see what I mean?" he asked exasperatedly at her slightly befuddled look. "I'm too short!"

No he wasn't. His features were excellent if a tad on the average side while his soul was amazing in quality. Why would his height matter at all? Was height seen as a desirable trait in romance between humans now?

But more importantly, Peordandy didn't want him to use a wish on making himself taller! That would be a waste of a wish!

"I'm sorry," she said politely. Move away from height, focus on romance! She was a love goddess! She could make sure that he had a whirlwind romance that would go down in the history books! "You are short, yes but why would just your height deprive you of love? You have many wonderful traits that any good woman would like."

Keiichi stared at her.

"Well, take a look around," he said, gesturing around his room.

Peordandy looked around. It was a humble apartment. Not very large and everything was cramped. But she had seen smaller homes with more people inside before and they had been happy there.

"I don't have much money," he explained, somewhat down about his economic situation. "Without money, who would be interested?"

"I can understand if lack of future prospects was a turn-off," Peordandy conveyed her honest thoughts. "But you do have many great opportunities ahead of you. You are having a rough patch now but in the future, your hard work will make a life with you a joy to whoever you decide to marry."

She leaned forward, speaking earnestly. "You are a good man, Mr. Morisato. You might be lacking in resources _now_ but given time, you could amass a comfortable and happy lifestyle. One that any of a large number of women would be glad to share with you. And the best women are able to see past that current lack and would easily fall in love with you."

Take the bait. Take the bait please! She was eager to start help him make his wish come true.

But the man slumped back against the wall. His emotions were strong, a mix of surprise, disbelief, pain, and doubt. Doubt that was directed towards both her and himself.

She waited for him to ask. Right now, she she had to let him think and reflect. After that, then she could remove the obstacles-

But at that moment, Peordandy sensed something crystalize in his mind and heart. She couldn't make it out clearly, not amidst his current rolling emotions, but one thing was clear.

He had resolved on his wish! She could see it! Keiichi's whole heart, full of yearning even if tinged by heavy doubt, moving forward! Peordandy was certain that his would be his heart's desire!

"Okay, I might as well make my wish," he said resigned.

Peordandy held herself back from dancing, even if she started to shake in eagerness. If she broke out into dramatics, it might distract him from his wish.

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

The man coughed and blushed, obviously embarrassed.

Of course he was. He was obviously going to be wishing for love! There was nothing better to be embarrassed about! The love of a man and a maiden would redden the cheeks of people everywhere! It was the best wish he could possibly make! What else could he even want to wish for?

"I want a goddess like you-"

Peordandy nodded eagerly. Yes, she, the great and marvelous Peordandy, was the perfect goddess to make a wish about love to. He must have sensed her nature as a love goddess!

"-to be with me always!" he concluded with a smirk.

"Right away!" Peordandy said cheerfully as she approved his wish.

Then her brain realized what he actually said.

"What?" she gaped.

A proposal! Out of the blue like this?! She was flattered and if he had been a god, she would definitely agree to go out on a date on the spot but the Judgment Gate-

And Peordandy belatedly realized that the wish was already approved and was about to be sent up to Yggdrasil.

"Yeah, figured that it would be no good-" Keiichi started but Peordandy couldn't focus past the link to Yggdrasil taking up all of her attention.

"Uuh," Peordandy groaned as she returned to the consciousness of her body.

She was held in a warm man's arms. A bridal carry, if the pressure on the shoulders and under her knees was right. Something that she would definitely appreciate waking up to in a normal situation. It had always been a dream of one of her to be carried like this.

But now was not normal or the time for dreaming about marriage!

She had just been proposed to! As a wish! By a cute mortal!

This had to be a joke! There was no way Yggdrasil could approve this wish! It couldn't have gone through!

Perhaps it was a dream!

But as she woke up, opening her eyes to the handsome face of a blushing but obviously relieved Keiichi Morisato, Peordandy faced the fact that it might not have been a weird dream.

"Oh no!" Peordandy exclaimed.

Her job! Her homes! Her fusion! Her rose garden! She had been planning on investigating why she had been fused without anyone's input after the wish was taken care of!

"Excuse me," she exclaimed as she shot out of his arms ignoring his bewildered 'what?'. "I need to use your phone!"

"Yeah, sure," the man said from behind her as he stared at her.

She could understand him staring at her. She was a beautiful goddess. One that he had just proposed to.

Peordandy couldn't keep the blush off of her face. When she been encouraging him towards love, she had been thinking of acting like his guardian goddess! One that would help him, encourage him, provide him advice and root for him as he got the girl! Not-

Not- well, not to _be_ the girl.

As she typed in her father's personal number, Peordandy's thoughts rambled.

How could this wish have come through? Surely, it must be illegal to bind a goddess to a mortal. And by a proposal no less!

Not that there would be a better way to bind a goddess to a mortal than the bonds of love, but surely she hadn't married him!

She had just met the man! Where was the whirlwind romance? The lovey-dovey dates? The passionate kisses? And she was a fusion of two goddesses!

When she defused, which one would the first wife and who would be the second?!

Peordandy breathed in deeply and calmed herself. She was a first-class goddess. She would not panic and lose control over her magic.

Even in a crazy situation like this.

She probably wasn't married anyway. She didn't have a lovely wedding ceremony yet.

"Hello, this is Peordandy," Peordandy hesitated as she realized that this was probably the first news of her fusion to her father.

Okay, she had two things she needed to talk about. The status of her wish and her fusion.

"Ah, yes," The Almighty answered, his usual decorum somewhat missing. Peordandy guessed that if anything was worth shaking the Almighty's composure over, it would be this one. "Belldandy, I mean, Peordandy. I've been expecting you to call."

Sounds of paper rustling and of people chatting came over to Peordandy's end. Obviously her father was busy.

"Um," Peordandy hesitated. How to ask about it without being rude?

"This is about your fusion right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered simply. "How is-?"

"How is it possible?" he finished her question. "Well, we don't have any laws about a situation like this. No one ever considered that a wish might be used to bind the wish-granter to be by the mortal's side forever. And no, it is not considered a marriage. If anything, you are more of a personal deity who is much more obvious about your presence."

Peordandy breathed out a sigh of relief. While she wouldn't mind being married, she didn't want her marriage to happen like this.

"And the term 'forever' makes this situation a bit more unique. One of the things that could present a danger to fulfilling the wish is the Judgment Gate. As such, Keiichi has had a libido limiter placed on him. I know it isn't the most ethical thing but better safe than sorry. It would be bad if a demon was able to force you two apart by hitting one or the other of you two with an aphrodisiac and Judgment Gate judged your love as poor, which it would naturally be after you were drugged into it. The Gate would then render you two unable to see each other again and the wish would enter a state of paradox and that would create a whole realm of mess. And we can't just give another wish out in its place as the circumstances are such that taking a valid wish away would be illegal. The wish has already been approved by Yggdrasil and it would be illegal for me to not sign it without a cause."

Peordandy nodded. She could see that. Yggdrasil had anti-tampering laws in place. To declare this wish invalid after it was established and without any crimes would be illegal. Laws were in effect that limited what powers the Almighty could exercise. And Keiichi was no criminal, if he was, then that would allow the Almighty to declare certain conditions as fulfilled and allow him to access the power to veto the wish.

And the wish wasn't a crime. More of an unexplored area. And to declare it a crime would require extensive ethical debates before the ethical decision could be reached. A conclusion that could take centuries to reach due to how Keiichi had ignorantly proposed as a wish. If you made a hasty judgment here, you would impact future generations of gods by either denying good marriages or forcing bad ones through. Not to mention the statue requirement to examine how to seamlessly merge the new law with the old ones without rendering one set of law invalid or illegal.

"The wish can still be canceled upon either of your request though," the father said somewhat brightly. "The standard revocation of a wish that is no longer desired can be carried out. With it being binding on both of you, it can be canceled by either of you. Since I know my daughter and I've heard good things about Peorth, I assume that you won't be canceling the wish anytime soon?"

"That is right," Peordandy affirmed.

"Thought so. It would be cruel to ruin his wish this early," Tyr said understandingly.

"However," he continued on. "The situation is a lot more complex than you know. And I am not just speaking about how the wish was made to you as a fusion."

"Yes," Peordandy said. "How did this come about anyhow?"

She waved one hand up and down at herself. Belldandy's long brown hair had been shortened and darkened down to a lighter shade of Peorth's shoulder length black hair with the exception of the long braid of hair in back but Belldandy's cowlicks had transferred over to the top of her head. Her eyes had turned heterochromatic, with one blue Belldandy eye and one brown Peorth eye. Peordandy's jewelry and limiters were all being worn simultaneously to help keep the combined power of two goddesses from being too high and her formal goddess robes billowed off of her back while her front was Belldandy's full heavy set of robes over Peorth's lighter set.

"And that is most of the complexity," Tyr, the Almighty, admitted. "It looks like Yggdrasil has a log of an alternate timeline that was rewritten. One where Belldandy alone answered the System request and received the exact same wish of "I want a goddess like you to be with me always". That was fine, no reason for Yggdrasil to rewrite just from that. Pretty similar result to what I've already told you. The issue comes from the second System request for Keiichi Morisato."

"What?" Peordandy asked in shock.

A second system request?! No one had ever gotten two wishes from Yggdrasil before. Was the current wish a bad one then? Had she ruined a wish for Keiichi Morisato by only paying attention to the wish of the heart he had made?

"Yes, another system request for Keiichi Morisato, given to Earth Assistance Hotline operative Peorth, goddess First Class, Type Two, Unlimited. Said wish was 'I wish you could have your own wish fulfilled'."

"Oh," was all Peordandy could say.

A return wish. The rarest of the rare. A mortal who, despite being in a difficult and unlucky situation, decided to use his wish for nothing less than the benefit of the god or goddess sent to help him.

"Wait," Peordandy's brow furrowed as she considered the wording of the second wish.

"Yes, that should have fulfilled Peorth's wish before being kicked back to Keiichi Morisato," Tyr agreed. "However, the wish in Peorth's heart at that moment in the alternate timeline was to be in Belldandy's place in regards to having a contract with Keiichi Morisato."

"Yggdrasil found the best way to resolve the paradox of Belldandy being with Keiichi Morisato always and Peorth being in the place of Belldandy was to fusion you together for your first meeting. That way, Belldandy is still with Keiichi Morisato and Peorth is in Belldandy's place."

"But then we have the issue of an unused returned 1st class wish," Tyr's tone darkened. "Which wish was just made to you as Peordandy. You are permanently fused."

"What? You mean it is a permanent fusion?" Peordandy blurted out. She had thought it was just a temporary fusion for the duration of the wish!

"Yes," her father said as Peordandy summoned her angel Sacred Rose. Her single fused angel. Her angel that was wearing Holy Bell's white cloth draped between Gorgeous Rose's rose vines.

Keiichi yelled as he scrambled back to the wall, staring at the sudden appearance of another -person? She didn't have legs!? And why did she have wings?! And what was she wearing?!

The angel examined herself, twisting and turning in the air to examine how she looked now. Once she finished, her eyes lighted upon Keiichi who was gaping at her.

She flew over to him to examine him more carefully.

Keiichi blushed as he noticed how skimpy her clothing was.

The angel got in really close, staring into his eyes, causing Keiichi to sweat before she nodded once, smiled, and flew back to Peordandy.

 _I like him,_ Sacred Rose said with a giggle. _He's adorable! And I think with a bit of work, his soul will be really, really comfortable to be around!_

 _Yes, he is cute,_ Peordandy almost distractedly replied as she tried to listen to the Almighty's explanation as to how the permanent fusion was deemed as necessary by Yggdrasil in order to fulfill all three wishes. _But later!_

"As for the last bit of business here, Peorth's next client will be transferred to your colleague Eloha at the Earth Assistance Hotline since you are bonded with Keiichi Morisato for the foreseeable future," Tyr concluded.

"Wait, you mean-!" Peordandy said, alarmed.

"Yes, your work as Keiichi Morisato's goddess has taken precedence over all responsibilities, duties, and obligations. I would suggest that you view it as a vacation" her father said.

"Almighty One! You can't-!" Peordandy protested. Her work! Her future clients! The happiness of others! That outing with Skuld!

"Enjoy it," the Almighty commanded before continuing in a mutter. "Goodness knows that I would like to have a vacation."

Well, Peordandy's Belldandy component would have liked to have her father home more often too.

But still!

"That takes care of all the relevant issues," the Almighty said. "We will be working on how to develop laws about multiple wishes, overlapping contracts, becoming a personal deity to a mortal, and everything else that this case has revealed. I anticipate it taking a while. A long, long while."

The note of dread in his voice about all the extra meetings and adjustments to legal procedures was not imagined.

"Oh, and Peordandy. You are still my daughter," Tyr said affectionately before he had to hang up.

Peordandy stared ahead blankly.

This was-

Unexpected.

She had had some plans, arrangements, and meetings to accomplish this week. For both Peorth and Belldandy.

And now she had none.

She was suddenly on a long-term assignment with Keiichi Morisato. For what looked like forever.

"Well, this was unexpected," she muttered to herself as she reoriented herself to face the end of all of her past plans and the beginning of something new.

But if she was going to be among the humans for this, she should change from her formal robes. They really weren't meant to be worn on top of each other and it was kind of uncomfortable.

A brief shimmer of power as she reorganized the atomic matter of her two robes into something much more comfortable for herself.

Her robes were now a well fitted red pants with an orange belt snug on her hips and a skin-tight black tubetop that showed off her beauty yet was modest as well. Over her shoulders and down to the upper half of her arm was an unbuttoned red jacket. Her shoes had been changed to a nice set of practical boots yet still looked good on her.

She stretched a little, noting how it was perfectly fine for free movement and wouldn't involve showing people her underwear in case she needed to fly anywhere before turning to face the mortal she was now bound to.

 _'Well'_ , the fused goddess thought as she stared at the wide-eyed mortal. _'At least he is handsome.'_

 **A.N.**

 **I've already heard that Peordandy isn't acting much like Belldandy. Unfortunately, Belldandy is a somewhat passive character. She isn't as dynamic or active as Peorth. So when Peordandy is being spontaneous or proactive, Peorth has a stronger influence.**

 **If you look over Peordandy, you'll find times when she was more passive than Peorth. Times when she was patient when Peorth wouldn't have been. When it comes to reacting, Belldandy is a stronger influence.**

 **As the fusion progresses, it is likely that Belldandy's influence would start to show more in her day to day actions. Especially her possessiveness over Keiichi. Belldandy didn't really display it save for subconsciously. Peordandy is more likely to go passive aggressive. Peorth is likely to go aggressive.**


	25. Peorthdandy 2

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was sitting in the seiza position in the hallway with a bucket on her head. Standing in front of her was an upset Peorthdandy.

"Urd, I can't believe you. I told you before I granted the wish and after you came her that Keiichi's virginity is mine," Peorthdandy said.

"That kinda sound like something that Belldandy would say, but not miss 'Monogamy is so boring'. She'd at least demand to be first,," Urd replied, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of that. Are you open to sharing him, once you made him a man?"

Peorthdandy froze up as she kept switching between two expressions, like she wanted to both accept and refuse Urd's offer.

After a few seconds of silence, a concerned Urd asked, "Peorthdandy?"

Peorthdandy shook her head and slapped her cheeks before, "I will deliberate if I should accept your offer, but we should check with Keiichi, once he's grown comfortable with being around you."

With that, Peorthdandy turned around and began to walk away.

"So… can I get up now or at least switch to tatehiza? My legs are starting to hurt," Urd asked.

"Perhaps in two hours. But I shall check in thirty minutes. Behave and I shall let you off for good behavior," Peorthdandy answered before walking out of Urd's sight.

-oOo-

Skuld looked at the fusion with a sour expression.

"Were it not for the fact you're keeping Big sis alive, I would've forced you to unfuse this very moment," Skuld grumbled.

Peorthdandy sighed "Skuld, there are laws in place, ones I'm sure I'm either bending or breaking. Y'know, the doublet system ones."

"I… I can build a robot that Big sis can possess… Or even a robot that can serve as her doublet partner!" Skuld exclaimed.

"Skuld, I might be aa fusion, but I still am Belldandy in a way," Peorthdandy said as she got on her knees to look Skuld in the eyes. "I still love and treasure you. Nothing will change that."

"What about the times where you're more Peorth than Big Sis? I don't like those times," Skuld spat, glaring at Peorthdandy.

"You do know that side of me is what made me get those manga you liked, right? Those mecha series, comedy, and even a romance or two," Peorthdandy asked back, returning the glare.

"N-no! I know it was Big Sis's side that made you buy those!" Skuld exclaimed in a panic.

"No… The Belldandy part of me wants to help you become a better goddess, and person at the earliest possible moment because you are so eager to be that kind of goddess... The Peorth part of me wants you to relax, have fun," Peoorthdandy replied in a gentle tone. Then with a smirk, she added, 'And to make you let me borrow the manga, so I can use it ot make Keiichi mine, of course."

Skuld gave a sour look as she calmed down. "They're my manga."

"So let's read a few new ones together and check each other's opinion!" Peeorthdandy replied as she held up a bag full of manga.

-oOo-

Mara entered Keiichi's dream, muttering to herself, "Now how shall I frighten this mortal? Lich? Claim I'm Peorthdandy's fiance? Torture?"

She chuckled before she said, "maybe all three?"

"How about you leave?" a voice coldy said.

Mara and turned around. She jumped back a little before she cried out," You! You're that fusion! You dare risk destroying this mortal's mind, just by entering with your power?"

"You're assuming you entered only my Keiichi's mind," Peorthdandy cooed as she produced a rose and sniffed it.

Mara stared for a few moments before she said, "Excuse me? I'm a expert at dreams. I know when I've entered a human's mind. Look, there's the part of the human's brain that dedicated to motorcycles!"

Right where Mara gestured was a portal that held the image of Keiichi on a motorcycle.

"I linked up with my Keiichi's mind and therefore he has protection…" Peorthdandy replied before an ominious shadw came across her eyes. "Protection from what I will do to you if you don't leave."

Mara glared for a few moments before she snickered. "Y'know, if I can beat you, then I can get access to whatever info that's in that pretty brain of yours, all thanks to you being hooked up to a mortal!"

A flick of the wrist and the rose became a whip. Peorthdandy replied, "Leave now or I will punish you."

"Make me," Mara cackled as her hands now held fireballs.

-o-

Keiichi and Urd were surprised when they saw Peorthdandy was outside. Even more so when they saw she was staring down at Mara, who was buried up to her head.

"I swear, I will avenge this insult!" Mara growled.

"That's a pretty angry flower, Peorthdandy," Urd said, getting the fused goddess's and Mara's attention.

"Urd free me!" Mara demanded.

"Nope. I'm a goddess and you're a demon. Can't be seen helping the other side, y'know?" Urd replied with a smirk. "Besides, it'll do you a world of good to grow up and blossom a bit, Mara."

"It was either this or to try to turn her into a maid via whips and massages," Peorthdandy answered when she saw Keiichi's confused expression. "The Belldandy part of me refused the last one. Sigh."

"Damn. Lost a chance at a hot blonde maid," Urd sarcastically moaned.

"Wait. You're into that sorta thing?" Mara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you ask? Are you offering?"Urd asked back.

"Well, it would be kinda-" Mara began before realizing what she was saying. "No! I refuse! In fact, I'll make you two into MY maids!"

Peorthdandy snapped her fingers and a cloth gag silenced Mara. The fused goddess then said, "Let me go prepare breakfast and then we'll see if Mara is more agreeable then."

-oOo-

"How dare you, you scoundrel, I shall punish you!" Troubadour cried out as he took out his instrument. "Bu-"

At that moment, a plant vine burst from the wall and wrapped around Troubadour's head, acting as a gag.

He was then pulled through the wall.

There stood Peorthdandy, holding Troubadour up like a caught fish. She looked towards Keiichi, opened her mouth before realizing Keiichi was naked. So she looked away, blushing like a tomato. After a moment, she said, "Sorry for the intrusion."

Trying to hide his bosom, Keiichi asked, "Peorthdandy! Thank goodness! He said he was going to-"

"I know and he was going to do a lethal punishment," Peorthdandy said in a cold tone as she glared at Troubadour. "Since Urd isn't willing to lay down the law, I shall."

"Lay down the- What are you going to-"" Keiichi uttered before the wall repaired itself. "Do?"

Keiichi ran out of the bathroom and headed to Urd's room.

-o-

Troubadour was tied up with vines. He struggled to escape and tried to reason as best he could with a gagged mouth that Keiichi needed to die.

"Enough. I will not hear any more of your mewling cries for Keiichi's demise! He belongs to me and I to him. Urd is not any part of that equation."

Troubadour said, "He is a man! What man wouldn't want to have their way with my dear Urd?"

"Well, you couldn't be that great, considering Urd barely spoke of you after you broke up. You left Urd the moment you had the slightest bit of success and now you come crawling back. Why?"" Peorthdandy asked.

"I don't have to answer to you," Troubadour answered.

"You will and you will right now," Peorthdandy commanded, her eyes glinting with an urge to hurt someone.

"I.. I.." Troubadour said, his mouth betraying him. "I need the tears of a goddess to free the golden nightingale."

"What?" Urd asked in a crushed voice. Peorthdandy and Troubadour looked over. Urd was standing next to Keiichi. "Peorthdandy was right?"

"Afraid so. I had hoped some time butterflies would have made his coming here to be a romantic one, but alas, his little test came first," Peorthdandy said as she plucked the nightingale scroll from the bound Troubadour.

"That's mine! What are you going to do with that?" Troubadour asked, trying even harder to escape.

Peorthdandy tossed it to Urd.

"Just… how important is this to you?" Urd asked in a quiet tone.

"Very important! More so than you! Erh!" Troubadour responded. "I mean… just as important, right?"

"Y'know, the tears of a goddess are an expression of her heart…" Urd quietly said. The scroll then burst into flames. "Just like her anger."

"No…" Troubadour uttered in a hollow tone. "No… No.. No. No! NO! BUGS! BUGS! BU-"

He was gagged once more.

"What now?" Urd asked.

"Care to punish him further?" Peorthdandy asked with a smirk.

Urd shook her head dddd. "Nah. I'm just gonna raid the fridge for ice cream."

"What about me?" Keiichi asked.

Urd looked at him and uttered, "Oh. I'll get right on that, since Troubadour isn't a problem."

Then Urd looked back at Peorthdandy and asked, "What are you going to do, Peorthdandy?"

"Oh, give Troubadour a piece of my mind before sealing him into his lyre and putting it away somewhere, so he can think about his actions."

"Well, as long as you don't kill him," Urd replied before leading Keiichi back inside the temple.

Getting on her knees and looking Troubadour in the eyes, Peorthdandy asked, "Do you know what I am?"

Still broken from the sight of his test being destroyed, Troubadour shook his head.

"I am a permanent fusion of two powerful and skilled goddesses. Ones who love that mortal you tried to kill. Normally, I am extraordinarily calm. But in this case?" Peorthdandy asked in an all-too-sweetly tone.

A blot of lightning struck behind Peorthdandy, creating a brief illusion that Peorthdandy was replaced by Biollante from the Godzilla series

"I am twice as angry. Ordinarily, I would have allowed you to have the capability to walk away from the temple." Peorthdandy said in a deadly calm voice. She produced another rose whip, one that had nasty looking spikes over the vine. "Alas, all I can promise is being able to live."

A couple of hours later, Troubadour was sealed into his own lyre. Peorthdandy picked it up and said to herself "Let's put this somewhere where no one will meddle with it…"

-oOoOo-

Peorthdandy watched Hild as the Daimakaichō drank the offered tea. After a few moments, the fused Goddess asked, "So, what brings you here, Hild?"

"I wanted to see a fused Goddess. Even one such as myself doesn't get to see one that's in a relationship. All too often, the ones I hear about either hold everyone else at bay, go into a state of 'free love', or seek out other fusions," Hild replied. "And now for my question. What did you think of Hagara?"

Peorthdandy glared at Hild and said, "She put Keiichi into a trance and made him worship her. He was her chair!"

"Hn… So it sounds like Hagal dominated that fusion… Was Megumi near her?" Hild asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"As her arm candy," Peorthdandy spat.

"Ah. There's the Mara part. I wasn't told of how the fusion encounter went, other than seeing the whip marks all over my two cute workers," Hild cheerfully replied before taking a sip of tea. "And your question?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Peorthdandy asked.

"No. I do have some serious questions," Hild answered. Then her smile dimmed a little as she asked, "Is there anything about you that isn't Belldandy or Peorth?"

Peorthdandy now looked confused ,"Wh-what? I don't understand."

"Hn, so Keiichi's kept you happy enough that you never pondered that question. Not sure if I pity you or should feel jealous," Hild muttered as she focused on the remaining amount of tea in the cup. "Now for my next question."

"Wait, it's my turn!" Peorthdandy quickly said.

"No, it's mine. You asked what," HIld replied, quickly giving Peorthdandy a Kubrick stare. When Peorthdandy didn't flinch, Hild said, "Well, I'm impressed enough to let you ask."

"Can I get you to leave Keiichi alone?" Peorthdandy asked.

"Only if you leave him alone as well," Hild answered before finishing her tea off and putting the cup down on the saucer. As Peorthdandy poured another cup, Hild asked, "Have you ever considered doing something that neither Belldandy or Peorth would do?"

"I see no need to," Peorthdandy answered as she refilled her own tea cup. With a look of annoyance, "Why are you asking me those questions?"

"Because I'm curious if Peorthdandy can become her own person, separate from her components goddesses," Hild cooed. "Next question. Do you remember a demon named Welsper?"

"His death was the cause of my existence," Peorthdandy solemnly answered. "Where are you going with this line of questions?"

"Because if nothing had changed, Belldandy would have met a small child about now," Hild answered.

"So Belldandy would've defended a child from Welsper. Good to know," Peorthdandy said to herself. Then she looked expectantly to Hild.

Hild sighed before she asked, "Peorthdandy, if you consider yourself Belldandy and Peorth, then any relationship with Keiichi would be considered an odd form of polygyny. If you consider yourself a separate person from those two, then your relationship is merely one between a man and a woman. You often claimed that you have the best of both goddesses, but have shown you also have their worst. Do you have the combined selfishness?"

Peorthdandy looked down at the table as she pondered Hild's worlds. After a few minutes, Hild got up and said, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I see you need some time to think about your future. I'll be here noon tomorrow."


	26. Celldandy

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

"Keiichi… Keiichi? I think something happened to me," Belldandy's voice called out, sounding nervous.

Keiichi got up and headed to the kitchen.

There he saw Belldandy and she looked different.

She now wore a black tube top that showed off her belly. She was wearing a green miniskirt that had dark green spots all over it. On the lower half of her legs were odd kneehigh boots. The foot area was yellow, the lower leg was a shiny black, and the knee area was of a similar color to the skirt.

Belldandy's lower arms were covered by some sort of armguard that also has that odd green/dark green spots coloration. There was some sort of odd hat on her head that shared that color scheme. However, the hat was jet black with two large jutting parts at the sides, like a pope hat that had been cut in half.

Framing Belldandy's was was some yellow color strip.

"Bell? What happened?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't know. I heard some sort of odd 'Whoop' noise, someone landing behind me… and then I woke up on the floor, looking like this," Belldandy answered as Keiichi walked around her.

When Keiichi spotted something on Belldandy's back, he said, "I don't recall you ever getting a tattoo."

"What does it look like?" Belldandy asked.

"Black bug shells, like the kind that protect their wings, right above a serpentine tail that ends with… an injector?" Keiichi answered.

Sensing that Keiichi was about to touch it, Belldandy stepped away from him and said, "Don't touch it! I need to go see Urd and have her check if there's any traps on me, Keiichi."

Keiichi paused before stepping back. "If you say so, Belldandy. I'll be working on my beemer."

Belldandy smiled as Keiichi walked off. Once he was out of sight, Belldandy headed to Urd's room.

"Urd? I may have a problem…" Belldandy said.

"What kind of… Okay, those are some tacky clothes, Bell. I can definitely help you there," Urd said as she turned away from her potion mixing.

Belldandy pouted before she said, "I woke up in the kitchen like this. I think I have been altered against my will."

Urd's smile vanished as she replied, "Alright. Close the door, center of the room, and I'll ready the scan spells."

Belldandy nodded before she entered Urd's room and closed the door.

"So… feel anything unusual? Anything feel off or out of place?" Urd asked as she circled Belldandy, noting all possible changes.

"No… Keiichi mentioned that I had a tattoo on my back and I worried that might be the cause of my odd change," Belldandy answered.

Urd focused on the tattoo and asked, "The bug wings and tail?"

"That is the one, Urd," Belldandy answered.

"Alright, my scans showed nothing harmful, but the tattoo seems to be a seal. I'm going to touch it to see what it holds," Urd said.

"Wait,I am not-" Belldandy uttered before Urd touched the tattoo.

Almost immediately, a pair of black carapace wings and a long tail with that had the green and dark green color scheme appeared on Belldandy's back.

"Woah… Didn't expect that," Urd muttered as she looked around. "No wonder it was sealed."

As Urd inspected the wings, Belldandy's tail began to lengthen and encircle Urd.

"So… How is Holy Bell? What's her thoughts?" Urd asked.

Belldandy didn't answer.

"Bell? Everything alright?" Urd asked as she looked up at the back of Belldandy's head.

Belldandy slowly looked back at Urd as the injector opened up, resembling a suction cup..

The elder norn gasped when she saw that Belldandy's pupils had changed to yellow cat slits.

"Bell?" Urd asked before the suction cup tail forced itself over her, swallowing her up. As Urd cried out for help, the tail retracted to a small nub before it and the wings changed back to a tattoo.

-oOo-

Urd was dropped into a pod that seemed to be made of green organic material. She yelled, "This isn't funny, Bell!"

Looking around, she saw she was in some circular room, made of the same green organic stuff she was trapped in. But Urd saw something that scared her.

Belldandy was sleeping in a similar pod.

"So that wasn't Bell? We're stuck in something that not only took down Bell, but stole her form and magic?" Urd muttered in horror.

Not wanting to share the same fate, Urd tried to use her magic to burst out.

Alas, she soon passed out because of something in the air.

-oOo-

Celldandy looked down at her body and smiled as her tits grew to about Urd's size. She smiled as she said, "Now to collect a few more to make myself perfect for my Keiichi. He deserves nothing but the best after all."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, revealing they were back to normal.

Looking at Urd's potion bench, an idea came to Celldandy. She grabbed a few ingredients and headed to the kitchen to make tea.

-o-

Peorth and Lind landed in the backyard. Peorth said,"It has been awhile since I came here to relax, Lind. I'm glad Belldandy invited us."

"...Yes," Lind said, looking around as if sensing something off.

"Lind?" Peorth asked.

"I think-" Lind began before Belldandy appeared in the doorway.

"Ah! Just in time! Tea is ready and so are some snacks," Belldandy said.

"Belldandy, what is up with that tacky outfit? It's like some alien pope cosplay," Peorth said as she and Lind headed towards the temple.

"Well, I woke up like this a little while ago and I went to Urd for help," Belldandy explained.

Before Lind could give her two cents, Peorth replied, "Ah. That explains it. It's probably her fault with a potion, anyways."

"Could it?" Lind asked as Peorth and Belldandy sat down. "It might be a demon trick. I should go see Urd."

"You know how she is when elbows deep in potion brewing. Best to leave her alone until she's done," Peorth answered.

"I'm afraid I don't," Lind said.

"Her temper gets worse and she demands to be left alone," Belldandy explained. "So please sit down and enjoy yourself, Lind."

Though with great reluctance, Lind did so.

"So what tea is it this time?" Peorth asked.

"Oolong tea. I couldn't pick between Green tea and Black tea," Belldandy answered.

"Ah. I was hoping to try Matcha tea," Peorth replied as she began to daintily sip from a tea cup.

As Belldandy and Peorth chatted about various things, Lind sniffed her tea for a few moments before drinking some.

Eventually, both goddesses began to feel drowsy.

"This place is so relaxing, I think I might take a nap," Peorth yawned.

A paranoid-yet-sleepy Lind asked, "Was… something in the tea?"

"Perhaps…" Celldandy answered as her eyes shifted to their hellish pupils and her tail appeared.

Pushing herself away from the table, Lind muttered, "I knew there was-"

The Valkyrie was interrupted by Celldandy's tail swallowing her and Peorth up. The end result was Celldandy's body looking more toned and her ass growing bigger.

After blinking her eyes back to normal and retracting her tail, Celldandy put away the tea and snacks, saying to herself, "I think I might pay a visit to the arcade and see who I meet on the way…"

-oOo-

Chibi-Hild was looking through a tabloid, cheerfully saying, "Another article by yours truly ensures that even fewer believe in the so-called supernatural."

"I… don't get it, Lady Hild. Why? Wouldn't it be to our benefit to have more people believe?" Mara asked.

"Then we would have to deal a deluge of calls and bad PR outside of the times we're ready to deal with it. The way we do it now allows us to pick and choose. Besides-" Chibi-Hild began before the door knocked. "Go get that, Mara-chan."

Mara grumbled as she did so, preparing a spell to scare the victim. However, when she saw Celldandy…

Celldandy cheerfully held up some food in a plastic container as she began, "Hello, Mara! Hello, Hild! I came over to-"

"Lady Hild! Some insect organism ate Belldandy and some of the other goddesses! We need to stop her from eating us to power itself up!" Mara yelled.

Chibi-Hild looked at Belldandy and merely raised an eyebrow before giving Mara a glare. Then the petite demon leader said, "I think you're confusing an attempt at sexy cosplay with one of the monster movies we watched last night. I told you that you were drinking expired booze."

"I'm not! I know when Im looking a goddess and when I'm looking at a bioengineered organism! My talent is with bioengineering, after all!" Mara exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let her in, so we don't have to deal with the neighbors," Chibi-Hild muttered as she put away her tabloid. She licked her lips as her eyes focused on the food.

As Celldandy walked in, Mara, prepared a lightning bolt spell.

"Mara, harm the food and I'll hurt you," Chibi-Hild uttered with steel in her voice.

"But Lady Hild, I-" Mara began.

"I have a choice. Belldandy's food or you. Which do you think I'll pick?" Chibi-Hild asked. Mara pouted when she heard that.

However, Celldandy sent Mara the tiniest of smirks as she walked by and put the container of food on the table.

"So what is it?" Chibi-Hild asked, focusing on the container.

"Oh, it's just something I whipped up for Keiichi and thought I might like an outsider's opinion," Celldandy replied as she opened the container.

"It smells delicious," Chibi-Hild said after taking a big sniff.

"As do you," Celldandy replied.

"What?" Chibi-Hild asked before Celldandy punched her in the gut to knock the wind out of her.

Celldandy then made her wings and tail appear, whipping Mara away. However, just as Celldandy's tail came into contact with Mara, the demon managed to scratch Celldandy's tail.

A snake-pupiled Celldandy glared at Mara as Chibi-Hild was absorbed into the tail. After absorbing the tiny demon, Celldandy's body shifted a little and her hair becoming a bit lighter.

"And now you're gonna absorb me next?" Mara asked.

Celldandy shook her head before saying, "I have all I need to be perfect for Keiichi. You may have the meal I prepared."

As Celldandy walked out, Mara muttered, "You bitch…"

Once the door closed, Mara looked at her fingernails and noticed that she had scraped a tiny bit of Celldandy's tail.

Mara smiled.

-o-

"Keiichi," Belldandy's voice cooed. "I have something special for you. Please come into the living room."

Keiichi walked in and was shocked at what he saw.

Besides Belldandy was Lind, Peorth, Sayoko, Sora, Chihiro, and a Teenaged version of Hild. They were dressed like Belldandy, save for their clothes being colored blue instead of green.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked as the group stalked towards him like a pride of cats trapping their prey.

"I decided to become more perfect for you. However, I also realized that a man like you might like variety, so I created a harem for you as well. All under my control, though," Belldandy said before letting out a girlish giggle.

"This… This is getting weird…" Keiichi muttered as Sayoko and Chihiro hugged his arms and were dragging him towards Belldandy. He tried to escape, but the two women were somehow far stronger than he was.

"Oh, you'll get used to it," Celldandy said. "After all, this party is all for you."

"Then consider me a party pooper!" Mara's voice cried out as she flew into the room, carrying a purple worm with a fang-filled mouth.

"What is that?" Celldandy asked.

Mara smirked before squeezing the worm, making it spray out a green liquid all over Celldandy, her cohorts, and Keiichi.

Keiichi was horrified when Belldandy and all the women sprayed with the worm's spit began to cry out in pain.

"Belldandy!" Keiichi cried out. He looked to his sides and saw that Sayoko and Chihiro were melting into human-shaped puddles of goo. "No… No! No! Mara, you evil maniac!"

"Oh, hush, Morisato," Mara said as Celldandy began to violently twitch before out of her back popped out…

Belldandy, Urd, Peorth, Lind, Sayoko, Sora, Chihiro, and Chibi-Hild.

"See? They're all okay. Some bioengineered creation somehow absorbed Belldandy and then some others. It made a mistake by not absorbing the one person capable of not only destroying it, but free everyone it absorbed," Mara said as she began to pet the worm creature. With a shit-eating grin, she added, "I think I should use more of my talents, instead of trying to fight on a level playing field. What do you think, Lady Hild?"

Briefly looking at the gooey mess that was once Celldandy and her minions, Chibi-Hild said, "Clean this mess up."

"What? But I save you and the others!" Mara exclaimed as Belldandy was quickly surrounded by everyone and was being comforted by them.

"And now we need to comfort Belldandy. She was hooked up the longest and could see and feel everything, whereas for the rest of us, it was more like a dream," Chibi-Hild replied.

Mara's shoulders slumped as she muttered, "I just can't win, can I?"

-o-

Cell-Urd landed on the roof, carrying some bottles of booze. She said, "Now this'll make the orgy even more fu-...what the?"

No longer, could she sense Celldandy and the others.

"No… No... " Cell-Urd muttered as the blue on her shifted to green. Rubbing away the tears forming in her eyes, she said, "I will avenge you, master. I will fulfill your desire to make Keiichi yours by making him mine."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Ah! My goddess does not belong to me.

Ceroxon asked me if I could do a fusion version of my winter special.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's notes: :A thanks to Xindran for their awesome ending idea for this chapter

-oOoOoOo-

Urd and Belldandy were attending a party held by the autoclub. Keiichi was running late, as he was the one selected to get more booze for when the current amount ran out.

"Say what you want about mortals, but they do know how to throw a party without going overboard!" Urd cackled before downing a shot.

"Really? Last time, you said it was because you were the hottest goddess without contest," Belldandy asked before finishing off a rather hard sake. Looking around, Belldandy was fairly sure she was the only sober one.

"Eh, I think I was drunk when I said that. If I'm not mistaken, that would've rhymed in english," Urd muttered as she poured herself another shot. Spotting a guy who was staring at her, Urd said, "I ain't drunk enough to start accidentally pour booze on myself just yet, handsome. Try again later!"

The guy playfully smiled and snapped his fingers, saying in a joking manner, "Oh darn. I can never get the timing right!"

Urd chuckled before noticing Belldandy's sake was nearly empty. She asked, "Hey! Make yourself useful and get my sister another bottle!"

"Will do, miss!" The guy replied before heading off. Once he got one of the hard sake, he looked around in a sneaky manner. Once he saw no one was looking, he stepped behind a big speaker and red demon marks appeared on his face. After producing a large bottle of cola and pouring out the sake, then Mara poured the cola into the sake bottle.

After tossing the can away, the red marks vanished. The possessed human took the bottle back to the Norns. "Sorry, I had to dodge some guys who wanted to bring you the bottle themselves, Miss Belldandy."

"Ah, thank you, mister," Belldandy said as she produced the bottle.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Mara thought. "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Like in any drunken frat boy party, once someone said that word, the rest of the drunkards began chanting it.

"C'mon Bell. It's not like you'll get drunk," Urd said.

"Well, alright," Belldandy replied with a smile.

Within moments, she downed the bottle as if it were nothing. When she put the empty sake bottle down, Belldandy had a drunken blush on her face.

"Oh my…. I feel so warm…" Belldandy giggled.

"Oh? have you reached your limited already? Tamiya and Otaki asked at the same time. They then looked at each other and chuckled, "Jynx!"

As Urd studied Belldandy, someone said, "I swear, you you are so alike, I swear you two were once two halves of the same person and unfused!"

"I wish they were fused! They'd be easier to track" Sora grumbled.

"Well, it's on uncommon wish, but I can still grant it," Belldandy muttered as she raised her hands.

"Wait, Bell, I don't think-" Urd began before a flash blinded everyone.

In Tamiya and Otaki's place, stood someone bigger than the giant Tamiya. They wore Otaki's leather jacket, shades, and mohawk. They were Otaki's wifebeater and jeans. Their skin color was between the two men's and they had Otaki's large lips.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"I… I tink I am Otakiya?" The fused man answered, sounding unsure of himself.

"Should we panic?" Someone asked.

"And spill beer? No way! A second person yelled.

"Yeah, let's drink til we can't remember anything!" A third yelled as a suddenly sober Urd dragged Belldandy out of the room.

Okaiya let out a bellow before grabbing a couple of bottles and pouring them into his mouth.

-o-

"Bell! How the hell did you get drunk!?" Urd asked, holding the drunk goddess in place in the alley behind the building the party was being held.

"I… I don't know," Belldandy replied with a giggle.

Urd pondered for a moment before ordering, "Wait here."

After Urd left, Belldandy looked around. She began to hum a song as she headed to the mouth of the back alley. However, Urd soon appeared and grabbed Belldandy.

"Do you know what was in this, Belldandy?" Urd asked, holding the sake bottle that Belldandy drank.

"Sake?" Belldandy answered.

"I wish it did!" Urd uttered with annoyance. "Some wiseass filled it with cola! You're drunk from it and you know what that means, right?"

"I… I…. Go take a nap soon?" Belldandy answered with a frown.

"Whatever wish you grant, Keiichi receives an equal amount of bad luck! You nearly killed him the last time you got drunk!" Urd loudly exclaimed.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy yelled, shoving Urd away and flying into the sky.

"Belldandy, get back here!" Urd yelled. After a moment, she flew into the sky and yelled, "Fine! Wait for me!"

-o-

The two goddesses landed at the temple. Urd asked, "Uh, Bell? Keiichi went for more booze for the party. Why would he be here?"

"His heart was last heard here," Belldandy replied as she began to stumble about the temple.

They soon found someone.

They were male, dressed in what was designed as Troubadour's robes, but the colors were simply blue and white. In face, brief glimpses showed that under the robes was a pair of jeans.

The man was about a head taller than Keiichi and their hair was shoulder length and black.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, while Urd asked, "Troubadour?"

"Urd? Belldandy?" The person asked. "What happened to me?"

"I'll handle this, Belldandy. You're not sober enough," Urd said as she put a hand in front of Belldandy. "Someone tricked Belldandy into getting drunk and she granted a wish to have Tamiya and Otaki fuse. That's how you got fused together,"

"Ah, so that's why I feel like calling myself Keiichadour," The fusion muttered as he looked away in thought. After a few moments, he looked at Urd and said, "Thank you, Urd. You are as smart and wise as you are beautiful."

Urd blushed a little. She looked away and shyishly said, "Oh, stop. I'm just as smart as any goddess."

"Very well, I will stop," Keiichadour replied.

Urd glared at the fusion and said, "When I said 'Oh stop', I meant continue to flatter me, bub."

"Oh… Okay. Your passion burns brighter than any flame., your spirit is more energetic than any lightning," Keiichadour continued.

"Which side created those?" Urd asked with a smile.

"Keiichi had the ability to focus on you, while Troubadour was able to craft them into words," Keiichadour answered. "Arguably, the two together could be a perfect boyfriend for you."

"Yeah, the best of both worlds!" Urd cooed.

"Don't… Take…"

Both Urd and Keiichadour's eyes widened as the reminder of why keeping Keiichi fused was a bad idea.

"My… Keiichi AWAY," A furious drunk Belldandy said before

 _"We're sorry for ending the series, but Belldandy's recently generated category 10 hurricane, F6++ tornadoes, and super tsunami level tidal surges have knocked power (and the rest of the world and civilization) out of commission. Please wait until repairs are finished. By which point, the author will have moved onto next year's Winter Holiday's theme._

 _We thank you for your support."_


End file.
